


【司千】TBNW

by DepreSS



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Arknights AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepreSS/pseuds/DepreSS
Summary: 明日方舟AU，自己写来爽的，没想到居然完结了。各种意义上都让我摸索到自己能力的新疆域的一部中篇作品。





	1. 1-1 重逢

阿斯兰：意为“雄狮”。  
佩洛：意为“小狗”。

1-1 重逢

*  
地点：玻利瓦尔市中心国立图书馆；风向：东南；能见度：中等；地表源石辐射浓度：标准。

玻利瓦尔的天空笼罩在一片灰色的云雾中。

国立图书馆的周边密不透风地停靠着漆成黑色的厢式货车，从里面跑下来的人沿着图书馆外围划下的警戒线形成一个包围圈，紧张的氛围让这栋乳白的建筑丧失了一些神圣感，只留下沉甸甸的肃然。

头顶的云层像是混入了水泥，给人以厚重湿粘的印象，司抬起头，看着低矮得仿佛触手可及的天空，垂下眼睑，轻轻呼出一口气。

耳边响起军靴摩擦地面的声音，一个蓄着络腮胡的正规军停在了他旁边。

“阿斯兰*最强的雇佣军，哈？”

全副武装的特种兵用眼睛上下扫视了司几个来回，语气听不出是调侃还是讽刺。

“谬赞了，只是同行们的夸大其词。”司回过头来，抿唇一笑，“玻利瓦尔军方凭真本事站稳脚跟，与哥伦比亚联邦鏖战多年不落下风，我能获准参与这次行动才是荣幸之至。”

“哼，油嘴滑舌也改变不了你在正规军里的处境的，维多利亚的狮子。”特种兵刻薄地嗤笑道，但从他上扬的眉毛看来，方才那番话对他还是十分受用。毕竟对于常年因为佩洛*的小体型而被哥伦比亚联邦压着打的玻利瓦尔正规军而言，一头阿斯兰雄狮的称赞可不是天天都能听到的。

感受到特种兵态度明显的松动，司温和地一笑，冲他点了一下头，就又回到据点的货车里做战前整备了。

司入境玻利瓦尔是几个月前的事情。

玻利瓦尔是个依靠源石开采维持必要的国内开支与外贸活动的小国，因为采矿地与哥伦比亚联邦有多处重叠而常年冲突不断，而近几年的矛盾似乎又有愈演愈烈的趋势，走在街上时刻都能听到嘹亮的防空警报声，就连雨水落在嘴巴里都有股硝烟的味道。

作为一个居无定所的流浪雇佣军，司在踏入玻利瓦尔国境后做的第一件事就是向军方投递自己的简历。玻利瓦尔的统治阶层是佩洛，国民也多为小型种族，自卫能力十分有限，对于自己会被聘用这一点，司有着相当的自信。

传闻阿斯兰最强的雇佣军狮子王司是能够赤手空拳端掉一个全副武装的加强排的男人，事实也的确如此，可就如同司流浪的这几年来加入的每一个政府军一样，高层的信任来的总是没那么快，入职的头几个月他一直都在跟随军警参与一些镇压感染者暴徒恐袭的常规任务，即便所有人都知道他可以单枪匹马就搞定一切。

对于自己是不是被大材小用了司并不关心，他真正的目的也只是在玻利瓦尔境内搜寻情报罢了，六年前他居住的石神镇因为反抗哥伦比亚政府军强制征兵的暴行而毁于一旦，他为了保护自己身为感染者的妹妹和曾经收留他们兄妹的石神父子而作为诱饵自投罗网。

司原本以为自己会像许多其他被收编的民兵一样，被发配到环境恶劣，充斥着源石辐射的开采区或是前线当作消耗品，但幸运的是押运他的那个小队在中途遭遇了整合运动的袭击，整合运动对他们这些平民并没有兴趣，而司也得以趁乱逃了出来。

那一年他十四岁，等到他终于回到曾经的石神镇的时候，一切都已经化作了残垣和焦土，但他始终相信那个人是不会死的，他可以为了寻找他踏遍泰拉大陆的每一寸土地，无论那会花上多少年。

对流浪这件事司驾轻就熟，在他带着妹妹定居石神镇之前，他们一家就曾是维多利亚的公民，但后来他的母亲不幸感染矿石病，剩下的故事就像许多感染者家庭所遭遇的一样，他们被驱逐出维多利亚的领土，父亲为阻挡宪兵对母亲的抓捕而死，母亲也在生下妹妹后力竭去世，留下因为先天不足而体弱多病的妹妹，以及一头年轻而悲痛的阿斯兰幼狮。

司常常会思索，如果没有踏入那个城镇，如果没有遇到那对父子的话，如今的自己会是什么样。是不是也会成为整合运动的中坚力量，打着反抗对感染者的压迫的旗号，肆意地发泄自己心中的怒火？

曾经有人说过，如果他有意站在众人之前，而非众人之中的话，说不定连自己的国家都能建立起来，而那个时候的他也只是淡淡一笑，回答道：有一个迟早会建立起自己的国家的人已经在身边给他预留好了对等的席位。

他要做的只是找到他。

厢式货车的后开门被敲响了，昏暗的日光照射进来，一个军警打扮的男人探进头来。

“十分钟后准备开始第一轮行动。”

“嗯，了解了。”

司快速地从回忆中整理好情绪，将手中泛着蓝光的刀具插进道具背带上挂着的刀鞘中，站起身来，跟着军警走下货车，走入全副武装的整齐队列中去了。

这次的行动是镇压流窜入玻利瓦尔境内的整合运动，整合运动是由一群受压迫的感染者自发组成的地下组织，对外宣称自己为“为感染者争取权益的革命组织”。

司在自己的佣兵生涯中也和整合运动打过不少次交道，甚至在整合运动中待过一段时间，不过那到底不是他打算停留的地方，在那个组织的路线偏离开他的目的地之后他便干脆地递交了辞呈，恢复了自由身，没想到殊途同归，他们最终还是在一个地方狭路相逢了。

这一次整合运动占据的是玻利瓦尔首都的国立图书馆，那栋几乎是纯大理石的建筑历史悠久，几乎和这个国家同时诞生，说是驻藏着玻利瓦尔自诞生伊始全部的知识、历史和文明都毫不过分，对于这样一栋无价之宝也即将被枪炮与铁蹄无情地侵扰，司打心底里觉得惋惜。

塞在耳蜗里的耳机在一阵电流的嘶嘶声后传出了清晰的指令——

“KA-125小队，从右侧突入，379小队从左侧突入，537小队守住后路，行动开始！”

随着一声短促有力的命令，训练有素的玻利瓦尔正规军端着枪鱼贯涌入建筑内部，领头的队长冲身后的小队打了个手势，队伍立刻按照编排好的顺序四散开来，楼层各处很快响起此起彼伏的枪声和惨叫。

司躲过几发整合运动术士徒手搓出的法球，那些带着源石辐射的能量团块擦着他的发丝砸在他身后的大理石墙面上，溅射出大堆锋利的岩片，司举起手中的枪械，对准高层某处藏匿的阴影毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。

闷哼应声响起，司放下手臂，无言地朝楼上推进。

早在行动开始之前，正规军部队全员就被告知了建筑内部的大致现状。

图书馆是栋九层的建筑，目前已经被整合运动全面渗透，敌方首领将普通游客作为人质挟持在五层的展览馆，那里有一个开阔的大厅，约莫能容纳百来人，而各个楼梯的出口恐怕也早已被设下了埋伏，而本次行动的最优先课题是：歼灭所有敌方成员，人质可以视谈判情况舍弃。

司把冲锋枪背在身后，拔出腰间的两把枪，压下手臂飞速行进着，快的让人几乎只能看到一道虚影，整合运动的术士捕捉不到他，一般的民兵在反应过来开火之前就会被一枪崩的失去行动能力，说到底，在战场上和这个男人对上这件事从根本上就错了。

阿斯兰的雄狮几乎是畅通无阻地行进着，踩过一地尸体和萎顿的鲜血。虽然成年之后的大部分时间都是在一个战场接着一个战场地轮转，但是司其实也并不是以杀人为乐，心理扭曲的变态。这些整合运动如果落入玻利瓦尔军方手中，下场只会更惨，而放任他们游荡在境内又会让更多的人遭殃，所以虽然令人心痛，但此时此刻的司所能给予他们的，也就只是一击毙命，近乎无痛的死了。

如果是他的话，面对这种情况，会做的更好吗？司不合时宜地思索着，虽然他从前也常常想起他，但最近的频率明显增多了，司不知道这是否预示着什么。

虽然聚集在这里的整合运动已经必死无疑了，但至少被困在大厅的人质还是有机会被拯救的，只要他能在军方和敌方谈崩之前赶到现场，应该就能救下所有人。

司一边在心中盘算着作战计划，一边留心捕捉着身边的细微声响，突然，他金棕色的圆耳颤了一下。

是脚步声，从拐角处传过来的，一个人的，非常轻，也没有金属碰击的声响，是侥幸逃脱整合运动抓捕的普通公民吗？

司握枪的手不知不觉地握紧了，这个脚步声总给他一种怪异的熟悉感，让他没来由的烦躁不安。

如果不是公民的话，就只能是敌方的首脑了，虽然会出现在展览馆大厅以外的地方的可能性很低，但也不是零，整合运动里可从来不缺脾气古怪的能人异士。

司提高了警惕，降低身体的重心缓步朝着目标走去，虽然他有着无论面对什么样的攻击都能第一时间化解并制服对手的自信，但也没有必要因为自大而承担更多的风险。

拐角近在眼前了，司猛地探出头去，将枪口对准可能的目标——

然后他看到了一台小小的录音机。

司愣了一秒钟，就是这一秒钟的失神，侧腰处传来的麻痹感就瞬间贯通了全身的神经！

原来如此，嗯，原来如此，真是相当优秀的计策。在被电击枪击中的瞬间，司的心中涌现出的居然是不合时宜的赞赏。

利用事先录好的脚步声吸引他的注意，本体则是藏在他身后不远处房门大开的那个房间的死角处吗？因为太明目张胆了，又有着脚步声的干扰，所以一时间居然真的把经验丰富的他都骗的团团转。

如果换作普通的玻利瓦尔正规军，或是整合运动的民兵的话，应该已经被他制服并且缴械了吧？不过，想要制服阿斯兰最强的雇佣军，这种程度可就差的太远了。

远超人体承受极限的电流甚至都没有限制司的行动超过一秒，在双膝跪地之前司就夺回了身体的掌控权。

嗯，指尖的痉挛还残留着，近距离射击就暂时免了吧，来人听脚步声应该是个小个子——

闪电般地思考，决意，司干脆地松手，让枪从手中滑下去，同时就势压低身体重心，抄下盘将后者一下扫倒在地，几乎是在那个人倒地的瞬间，司就精准地掐住了他的脖子！

然后他看到一双惊恐的红色眸子。

世界在这个瞬间安静了。

他们震惊地瞪着彼此，二人都因为激烈翻涌的情绪而不停地喘着粗气，搁浅的鱼一样濒临窒息。

司像是被烫到了一样收回手，他几乎是本能地后退了两步，又走过来跪到那个人身边，他发誓这绝对是他人生中最手足无措的一次。他看着那个一边咳嗽一边把自己从地上撑起来的少年，嘴唇翕动了几下，轻声唤道：

“千空？”

TBC


	2. 1-2 并肩

阿斯兰：意为“雄狮”。

1-2 并肩

*  
地点：玻利瓦尔市中心国立图书馆三层档案室外；时间：2:47 PM。

少年真红的瞳孔剧烈地颤动着，像是坚硬的刚玉从内部一寸寸开裂，司本能地迎上去想要安抚他的情绪，却被猛然瞪大双眼的少年抬起右腿一脚踹在胸口上！

这一脚踹的猝不及防，又快又狠，二人分别朝着相反的方向倒下去，一梭子弹近乎同时打在他们相隔的那一小片空地上，司眉心一震，怒目圆睁，抄起地上被他弃置的手枪对准走廊的死角就是毫不犹豫的两枪！

咕啊。

整合运动的漏网民兵只来得及低头看上一眼自己胸口新开的血洞，就一口袋土豆一样软倒下去，司将枪插回背带，扭头三步并两步握住千空的肩膀。

“千空？你怎么样？有没有哪里受伤？”

这场重逢来的突然，又恰逢敌兵搅局，他几乎还没来得及好好看看自己踏破铁鞋寻觅八年的幼驯染状况如何，但他方才给司的那一脚显然让他自己磕的不轻，一身白衣的纤细少年低着头，双手死死摁着后脑勺，身体一阵阵颤抖，一句话也说不出来。

“后脑很痛吗？其他地方有没有被流弹打中？千空，把手拿开好吗？让我看一看你的情况。”

面对这样的千空，司简直不知道该怎么做才好，他对于眼前人最后的印象还停留在他十四岁那一年，只长到他胸口的小家伙站在一手就能掐死他的哥伦比亚联邦军面前，一字一顿地叫对方滚出他的家园。

记忆中的千空永远是自信且张扬的，他从没见过他露出这样动摇的姿态，几乎脆弱到让他不敢上手安抚。

“吵死了······！笨蛋！闭嘴！”

气急败坏的少年猛地抬起头给了他胸口狠狠一个头槌，紧接着又在司不知所措的目光下紧紧攥住了他胸口的布料，就那么把头埋在他怀中一声一声骂着他，愈到后来音量愈来低，直到化作一阵阵带着哭腔的哽咽。

“笨蛋······笨蛋司、我还以为你死了！”

“······来的太晚了、混蛋。”

他那抖的夸张的声音就像是亲眼目睹过无数残酷而新鲜的死亡，司怔怔然愣了片刻，张开双臂环住少年窄瘦的肩膀。

当年他的侥幸逃脱纯粹是个意外，哥伦比亚联邦对待掳来的民兵的态度与战俘无异，千空不是轻言放弃的人，对待亲友尤其固执，在他缺席他人生的八年当中，他一定也踏遍了哥伦比亚联邦绵长国境线上的每一处辐射遍布的矿坑与烽火连天的前线，在那些地方，除去死亡还是死亡。

“千空，没事了，我在这里，我回来了。”

男人轻轻拍着少年单薄的脊背，周遭仍旧充斥着整合运动与正规军交火的扰杂噪音，但他的声音却像是一针强效镇定剂，渐渐地将少年的颤抖平息。

司听得一声响亮的吸气声，鼓着腮帮咬牙切齿的千空从他怀里抬起头，八年的时间很长，但还远不足以模糊他记忆中男孩鲜明的眉眼，此时此刻长大长开的少年眼圈和鼻头都还红着，鼻翼翕动的样子像是某种软绵绵的啮齿动物。

他的样子和十岁的时候相比变了不少，但司还是理所当然地在第一时间喜欢上了这张五官锋利的面孔。

千空眯起因为覆了一层泪膜而显得格外晶莹剔透的红瞳，抿着嘴瞪了他半晌，看的司几乎要紧张起来。

“司，你这家伙······”

他突然开口，眉心不满地拧在一起，脸倏地凑的很近。

“什么时候长这么高了？”

石神千空是个非常擅长出人意料的家伙。

这句话的意思并不是说他是个喜欢特意违背主流哗众取宠的家伙，很多时候他只是因为比别人看的更加透彻和长远，又格外的敢想敢干，所以才得以从大部分的凡夫俗子中脱离出来，成为一小撮鹤立鸡群的天才。

也许在有些人眼中他就是个自大的怪胎，但司从不这样想。

当年年仅十岁的小男孩和他一起围坐在篝火旁，告诉他他迟早会建立起科学的王国，用科学这一柄人类历史上代代铸造的最锋利的武器，劈开笼罩在天灾和源石真相外的层层迷雾，终结它们所带来的一切痛苦。

男孩体格单薄，肌肤柔软，脸颊弧度稚嫩圆润，眼中却熠熠闪光，胜过眼前猛烈燃烧的篝火，胜过穹顶数之不尽的繁星。

那个瞬间，司就决定了要去相信他，相信他可以将一切不可能化作可能。

就如同现在这样。

在天灾肆虐的世界中生活需要莫大的勇气，作为感染者而言尤甚。

无法根除又具备传染性的瘟疫所带来的绝不仅仅是生命的消逝，还有野火般蔓延的恐慌。个体在这个时候往往最容易显露出其差异性，迫在眉睫的威胁逼迫所有人撕破伪善的面具，露出其下或伟大、或卑劣、或平庸的灵魂。

也许是因为幼时见识过了太多人性里残酷的一面，司对于纯粹的事物尤为珍视和喜爱，甚至重视到了可以为之付出生命的地步，而他二十年人生里见过的为数不多的可以被称得上“纯粹”的人，除去他的妹妹之外就只剩下眼前这个正在用袖口粗鲁地擦拭着自己的脸的少年了。

“千空，你怎么会在这里的？”

司架着他的肩膀帮他站起来，千空皱着眉活动了一下四肢，确认无虞后才把视线转向他。

“这种事情等拿下了这栋楼我再一五一十和你说，现在最优先课题是搞定各个楼层里盘踞的整合运动，五层的人质也是个大麻烦，我本来想随便找个民兵抢把枪潜进顶层的，不过遇上了你事情就好办了。”

千空扯开嘴角，反手打了一下他的胳膊，司立刻会意，低头露出一个平静的笑靥。

“那么千空，你需要我做什么。”

“首先，我需要你把我送到九层的主控室，如果我的猜测正确，计划也能顺利进行的话，被俘虏在五层的那些一般市民我能兵不血刃地全救下来。”

对司的上道颇为满意似的，千空呋呋笑着从腰带的暗格里摸出一张磁卡，冲偏过头来看他的司晃了晃。

“这本来是源石研究的附产物，里头刻录的音频能使感染者瞬时陷入眩晕状态，持续时间因人而异，不过大致维持在8-10个小时，个别特别强的个体可能能负隅顽抗一会儿，不过也没有保持意识超过五分钟的。”

“你想用主控室的广播系统把这段音频在整栋楼内循环播放？”

司捡起地上被他扔下的另一把枪，掂了掂重量，重装了个替换弹夹。

“正解。”千空干脆地一点头，“为此我们需要占领这一层另一头的高位电梯，你做得到吧？司？”

“当然。”司毫不迟疑地颔首，“可是千空，如果时间紧迫的话，我其实可以直接掩护着你冲到九层去。” 

阿斯兰最强的雇佣军眨了眨那双漂亮的眼睛，微微下垂的眼角像是在轻声说着“你知道的”。

“我知道。”千空看了他几秒，红瞳里有某些复合的情绪一闪而过，“但是这是将冲突降到最低限度的方法，所以你就省省子弹乖乖听我指挥吧。”

“无论什么时候我都乐意听你的指挥，千空。”司耐心地说，深红棕色的双眼定定地看着他，“但是我想知道的是，千空，你讨厌我杀人吗？”

一个尖锐的问题，千空沉默了几秒。

“整合运动需要为自己的所作所为付出代价。”

他将晶片又好整以暇地放回腰带的暗格里，拍拍手从地上爬起来，抬头凝视着司。

“从他们踏入玻利瓦尔境内的那一秒，就等于给了玻利瓦尔政府制裁他们的权利，你从玻利瓦尔政府手中接过武器，也就代表你被赋予了同样的权利，但是这同时也剥夺了你做出其他选择的权利。”

司的眼睛微微睁大了。

“千空，我······”

“整合运动需要付出代价，但下判决的不会是我，我没那个金刚钻，我能做的只是选择流血最少的那条路，至于他们到了玻利瓦尔政府军手里会被军事法庭如何伺候，那就不关我的事了。”

他们不是神，不是圣母，更不做慈善。

不让任何人死在自己手中，就已经是了不得的觉悟和仁慈了。

司在原地站了一会儿，突然轻轻地笑了，他抬起手腕，对准身后某个方向，看也不看地扣动扳机，立刻又有一名整合运动的术师应声倒下，他长臂一伸，借着转身的动作顺势将睁大眼睛的千空推进身侧档案室大开的屋门内。

“千空，无论今后发生什么，你要记住，我会倾尽所有保护好你。”

整合运动的增援部队从扶梯的拐角潮水般涌入，民兵与术师躲藏在重装兵的防暴盾后头，法球和子弹雨点般飞来，阿斯兰压低重心，甩开双枪，不闪不避，迎头直上。

“你今后再也不会身处险境，因为从今以后，由我来战斗。”

TBC


	3. 1-3 逆转

阿斯兰：意为“雄狮”。  
佩洛：意为“小狗”。  
黎博利：意为“鸟”。

1-3 逆转

*  
地点：玻利瓦尔市中心国立图书馆五层展览馆；时间：4:34 PM。

一个人可以匹敌一支军队吗？

这是每一个玻利瓦尔的新兵蛋子在踏入军营的第一天都会被问到的第一个问题，答案不用说自然是否定的，目的在于叫所有将生命出卖给这个国家的年轻人学会集体主义与令行禁止，天灾带来的源石重塑了这片大陆的科技树，比起史学专著上记载的那些几千年前的古代战争，如今泰拉大陆上所爆发的冲突要血腥得多。

现代战争的本质就是把人命往枪口上送，在今天这次行动之前，这个玻利瓦尔正规军的小队长从未想过仅仅一个人的存在就可以将战局瞬间颠覆。

那只蜚声佣兵团体的狮子，无数次婉言谢绝黑钢国际私人安全顾问公司抛出的橄榄枝的阿斯兰雇佣军，就站在展馆的舞台正中，蹲下身为被反绑双手，满脸诧异地跪坐着的馆长解去束缚。在他的脚边凌乱躺着失去意识的整合运动的成员们，其中就包括一分钟前还把枪口贴在馆长后脑勺上的那个红衣头目。

时钟拨回半小时前。

只有两个人的主控室内一片静谧。

“这个人一定要保住。”

千空用令人眼花缭乱的手法调出五层展馆的监控录像，伸出食指戳了戳被挟持在舞台正中央，面对观众席跪坐着的老人的影像。

“是认识的人吗？”

司在搬运整合运动尸体的间隙分神看了一眼，那是个年事已高的黎博利老者，须发皆白，包裹在得体西装下的体格却还挺拔硬朗，即便是被至少十几只枪口瞄准着也没表露出丝毫怯意，平静瞌着的双眸有种看透生死的淡然。

“不，是百夜的旧相识。”千空平静地说，已经开始着手黑起中央广播系统，黑曜石般的晶片安静地躺在控制台上，“我来这里本来也是有点问题想好好问问他的，谁能想到整合运动比我还狂热呢，哼哼。”

听到熟悉的名字，司停下了手里的工作，站在原地咀嚼了一会儿千空的话。

百夜是个好脾气的佩洛，在司曾经定居石神村的时候待他和亲生儿子无异，因此百夜也是司少数打心眼里尊敬的成年人之一，但他从未想过他的故乡就是玻利瓦尔。

一个不太美好的假设掠过司的脑海，他张了张嘴，试探性地问道：

“千空，你和百夜先生失散了吗？”

八年前哥伦比亚联邦军的铁蹄踏入石神村的时候他们碰巧在后山的废弃矿洞里探险，在与涌入后山搜寻漏网之鱼的分队狭路相逢时司只来得及救下千空一人，在引开联邦军注意的时候也没有分神去确认镇里情况的余裕，等到他终于从联邦军手中逃脱的时候，石神镇又几乎已经被从地图上整个抹去。

现在想来，百夜先生真的在与他们分离的时候遭遇了什么不测也说不定。

“千空······”

凝视着操作台前那个单薄的背影，司眉心紧蹙，只觉得说不出的心痛。

这个兵荒马乱的世界就是如此残酷，在一夕之间就能夺走一个人珍视的一切。

在自己的母亲罹患矿石病的时候，司就亲眼目睹过曾经习以为常的美好是如何一点一点崩毁湮灭，他本以为有他陪伴左右的千空永远也用不着经历这些切肤之痛。

司很少去做些无意义的假设，但此时此刻的他却忍不住思索，如果这个世界不存在天灾，不存在源石，也不存在矿石病的话，命运的轨迹又会将他们引向何方。届时他的母亲会平安诞下他的妹妹，维多利亚也将仍旧是他们充满荣耀的祖国，而千空也会继续作为科学的信徒，在百夜的支持下去往学术气氛浓厚的国家进修，直到成为这片大陆上最年轻有为的学者。

他们无疑会各自拥有美好的生活，但他们也许永远不会相遇。

这就是这个世界可爱又可恶的地方，它给予你毫不留情的侮辱，打击，伤害和玩弄，却又从不给你最后一击，所以反过来，谁也不能坐视它的灭亡。

在这个结晶时代里诞生的每一个人都必须得选择一个与世界抗争的方式，整合运动选择了激进的暴力，各国政府选择了冷漠的暴力，他们都选择了自己，这根本是一码事。

但是千空是不同的，在这个保全自身都需要竭尽全力的结晶时代，他要救下所有人。

“计划很简单。”

千空从显示屏前转过身来，杂乱的光影在他侧脸上闪动，他看上去有点疲惫，就好像是谈起刚才那个话题耗费了他许多力气，司无言地走上去撑住他的肩膀。

“这里。”他食指点在持枪包围舞台的一支整合运动小队身上，轻轻绕了个圈，“这支别动队应该都是精锐，虽然不知道他们挟持一个老头究竟目的何在，不过现在也没工夫考虑那么多了。”

他将磁卡摸起来，在手上掉了个头插进控制台的驱动器里，授权成功，机械运转，发出轻微蜂鸣声，仿佛沉睡的怪兽打着哈欠悠悠转醒。

“你需要我在现场把他们控制住？”

“没错。”千空干脆地一点头，“深度矿石病感染者懂得利用自身的源石能量抵御来自外部的进攻，其他人我不好说，不过这几个家伙应该能撑个一两分钟，人在混乱的时候什么都做得出来，我需要你在现场保证没人擦枪走火，做得到吗？”

眩晕来袭时的混乱往往会混淆人的判断力，何况是精神状态本就岌岌可危的整合运动感染者，一群歇斯底里的疯子有时候比一支训练有素的特种部队还要有杀伤力，何况他还得在暴乱之下毫发无伤地保全一个暂时失去行动能力的年迈老者。

“没问题，离音频开始播放还需要多久？”

100亿%，这是阿斯兰最强雇佣军狮子王司才能给出的态度和答案。

千空扬起眉毛一声轻笑，视线瞥向屏幕上弹出的加载框，上头的进度条已经跳到百分之七十，现在是插入晶卡的第二百四十七秒。

“你还有一分钟。”

······

“阿斯兰就位。”  
司蹲在已经被掀开的通风口边上向下注视着光芒聚集的舞台中央，一只手持刀，一只手轻轻按在耳机上。

······

“该死的！他们到底想要什么！？”  
耳机内传出玻利瓦尔军方内线军官气急败坏的怒吼，千空扬扬眉毛，看着拉满的进度条勾起一个假笑，拉过麦克风，在摁下播放键的同时清清喉咙。  
一切顺利，很好，非常好。

······

奇异的频率响彻全场。  
从天而降的阿斯兰精准地踹飞了红衣头目手中的枪，手中闪烁寒光的利刃眨眼间划过他的咽喉，在血液喷溅出来之前他退开两步，口唇微张——  
“再见了。”

······

军方和恐怖分子都退场，现在是科学王国大展身手的时刻。

TBC


	4. 1-4 引爆

阿斯兰：意为“雄狮”。  
佩洛：意为“小狗”。  
黎博利：意为“鸟”。  
卡特斯：意为“兔”。

1-4 引爆

*  
地点：玻利瓦尔市中心国立图书馆五层展览馆；时间：4:33 PM。

在千空按下播放键的同时，司就踩着节拍从正对舞台的通风口一跃而下，在正规军目瞪口呆的视线中精准地踹飞了红衣头目慌乱之中调转过来的枪口。

音频经广播系统增幅后的效果立竿见影，舞台下观众席外围持枪控制着其余人质的步兵几乎是瞬间失去了作战能力，成为了一堆无意识的死肉，部署在二层的术师队伍也无一幸免，计划的进行可以说是超乎想象的顺利。

制服红衣头目外的精锐额外花去了司大概一分钟的时间，等到千空清理完主控室电脑上的作案痕迹，插着口袋从舞台左手边的安全出口大摇大摆地晃进来的时候，司已经蹲下身去，为正一脸诧异地盯着他的黎博利老者松起绑来了。

大堂内仍旧伫立着的就只有被作为先头部队派遣进来与整合运动谈判的一小只别动队了，这些经受过专业训练的玻利瓦尔正规军全员都被这诡异的展开慑地僵死在原地，此时此刻还能维持队列规整不散恐怕全是托了佩洛优秀服从性的福。

站在观众席第一排前的别动队队长离舞台最近，受到的冲击自然最大，蓄着络腮胡的男人瞪着眼睛，喉结滚动，看着一个陌生的少年轻巧地绕过一座座小山一样的重装兵和地板上横七竖八躺着的民兵，站到那个强的离谱的阿斯兰雇佣军身旁。

他的面部肌肉狠狠地抽搐了一下。

那个小个子生面孔脸上带着调侃的笑容，举起拳头擂了一下雇佣兵的胸口，用仿佛是在谈论天气的轻松口吻打趣道：

“八十六秒，比我想的还快，司你这家伙的武力绝对是开挂了吧？还是那群哥伦比亚联邦的混账对你做了什么人体试验？”

“关于这个，托整合运动的福，他们没真正抓到我。”司给了他一个微笑，伸手扶起因为久跪而有些双腿麻痹的老者，“比起这个，你不是有话想问这个人来着？”

“有是有，不过现在······”千空将一片狼藉的展馆环视一圈，“不是时候，先把他交给正规军吧，以后机会还会有的。”

“嗯，这样也好。”

二人你一言我一语地交换着意见，气氛轻松的就像是遥远东国校舍里结束一天课业后结伴前往喫茶店里谈天说地的国中学生。

被长久遗忘在灯光外的男人终于忍受不住，涨红着脸梗着脖子粗声大吼道：

“喂！你究竟是谁？刚才的声音是怎么回事！？你们究竟对这些整合运动做了什么？！”

是新式武器？还是源石魔法？这个前所未见的小个子到底是什么身份？和那个新来的雇佣军又是什么关系？

情报太少，问题太多，情况太怪，就算是经过严格心理承受能力训练的玻利瓦尔正规军一时间也被恐慌打败。

然而他声嘶力竭的怒吼并未引起重视，连带着接下来的几声加大音量的强调也沦为背景板，高大的阿斯兰雇佣军只是平静地扫了他一眼，冲他打了个“稍等片刻”的手势，仿佛他是个没见过世面只知道大惊小怪的土包子。

千空将脸转向老者。

“你还能自己走吗？”

千空的身形被司有意无意地遮挡住，只有声音在空旷的舞台上很清晰地传来。

“放心，这点小场面还不足以把我吓成软脚虾。”老者的声音肃然，脊背挺直，像把陈铁铸就的重剑，他的视线直直地落在千空脸上，“年轻人，你的名字是？”

“千空。”

少年冲他轻轻颔首，幅度不大，但很郑重，这个以科学为信仰的少年即便行事风格再乖张，面对知识的传授者时也还是保有着一份天然的敬重。

老者愣了一下。

“你是百夜的儿子？”

“你认识我？”千空也诧异。

“呵，那是当然，当年那个倔小子能带着你离开玻利瓦尔可是欠了我好大一笔人情。”

这个玻利瓦尔的老牌贵族将双手背在身后，瞌起双眼，平静的眉目里浮现出一丝怀念。

“······”

看着这样的老者，千空的口唇几次张合，然而在他组织好语言之前就被不知什么时候爬上舞台的先头部队小队长气急败坏地打断。

“你！你到底是什么人！”

络腮胡的男人一手提枪大步走来，空着的那只手直接就想去拽千空的衣领，被司一把拦住。

“阿斯兰！该死的你在干什么？你的档案现在可还登记在玻利瓦尔正规军的名下！”

面对男人的面红耳赤，司只是仔细打量了他一会儿，然后像是恍然大悟一样地稍稍睁大了眼睛，浅笑着说：

“嗯，这样的确不妥，所以还要劳烦你帮我向军部传达一下我的离职声明，就在此时此地，即刻生效，看在我们几小时前有过一面之缘的份上，拜托了。”

司容资端丽，表情柔和，形象完美，说出的话却完全叫人没法理解，男人的喉结剧烈地滚动了几下，半晌说不出话来，只有表情更严重地扭曲了。

打破这片诡异气氛的是千空的一声嗤笑。

“得了，司，你也别为难他了，他也不过是照章办事，人质的疏散转移还要他来指挥。”

千空一边笑一边把脸转向男人，这个时候男人才发现他有着一双卡特斯的透红眼睛，他冲他耸耸肩，摊开双手。

“玻利瓦尔正规军先遣队的小队长是吧？废话我就不和你说了，这些整合运动至少会昏迷到今天午夜，八个小时的时间对于收押战俘和人质疏散来讲算是绰绰有余了吧？”

千空把双手按在腰带上，看着男人挑了一下眉毛。

“毕竟玻利瓦尔的正规军可是出了名的训练有素呢，呵呵。”

被打了一棍子又给了一颗糖，偏偏眼前人的话又挑不出任何错处，反驳他又似乎是打了自己的脸，男人脖颈处青筋条条绽出，憋了半分钟才咬牙切齿地挤出一句：

“我为什么要听你的指挥？”

千空满不在乎地耸耸肩，“迟早的事，现在整栋楼的整合运动都已经当机，你们顶头上司的命令传达下来也只是时间问题，你乐意浪费时间我也无可指摘。”

“你······！”

“不必再等了，组织人质疏散吧。”

一直负手而立旁观二者对峙的老者平静地开口，将在场三人的目光霎时间吸引到自己身上。

“可是馆长先生，这个小鬼来历不明······”

“我以我的家族姓氏担保，好了，都不要再废话了，战场上的每一分每一秒都宝贵。”

黎博利蹙眉沉声，姿态威仪。司眨眨眼睛，对眼前人的印象稍微有些改观，玻利瓦尔的老牌贵族大都保有着先代流传下来的广阔封地，而今战争频发，有些贵族选择自掏腰包请求他们这类专业人士的帮助，黑钢国际的大多数营业额也都来自于此，但也会有个别格外骄傲的贵族会选择御驾亲征，以己身铸城墙，一夫当关，万夫莫开。

这位老人也许就是后者。

“······是。”

男人看上去仍有些忿忿，但还是乖乖领命，转过身招呼自己带领的别动队疏散人质去了，原本因为恐惧和迷惑而紧紧聚集在一起的游客们在正规军的安抚下也逐渐松动开，陆陆续续从三个安全出口里走出去了。

络腮胡男人在分派好命令后的即刻便折返回来，站在老者身旁冲着舞台一侧的台阶做了一个引导的手势，显然是打算护送他的，年迈的黎博利抬起头，视线在千空与司的脸上掠过。

“年轻人，你们之后有什么打算？”

如今整栋大楼都已经被拿下，只剩下些打扫战场的琐碎工作，也是时候该考虑何去何从的问题了。司自己倒是无所谓，他本就是四海为家居无定所的流浪雇佣军，如今最牵挂的人就在身边，自然是千空去哪儿他就去哪儿。

“千空，你接下来是什么打算？需要我把你送出大楼吗？”

司低下头问道，眉目温和平静，老者见状摇头低笑，心下了然这里已经没有什么需要他来操心的了，便背着手随着男人从出口慢悠悠离去了。

“呵呵，这个就用不着你操心了。就在这儿等着就行了，在主控室的时候我发了信号，估计再有几分钟我的人就该到了。”

“你的人？”司有些吃惊。

“没错，我的人。”千空邪恶地一笑，露出四颗锋利犬齿，“否则你以为我这八年都是白混的吗？你这家伙就等着见识一下科学王国的万马千军吧。”

舞台的顶灯还大开着，整栋大楼的所有战场都已经偃旗息鼓，千空的面孔在这一片姗姗来迟的寂静里闪烁着不可思议的光芒，像某种圣灵的指引，让他在少年那双猩红的眼睛里影影绰绰窥见未来的轮廓。

司的心中忽然又起了波澜，千空仰着头看他，眼睛里含着一点微末期待，他不由自主地上前一步，属于最强雇佣军的直觉却让他敏锐地察觉到周遭的环境有哪里不太对劲。

他侧耳细听，耳廓抖动，捕捉到一丝极轻微的衣料摩擦的声响，某个可怕的假设让他的脊椎窜上一股寒意，他猛地扭过头看向先前被他击倒割喉的红衣头目，只见后者原本摊在地上的两只手如今却有一只藏进了大衣的胸口。

千空有些不明所以地看着做出这一连串动作的他。

“Tsuka——

千空疑惑的尾音被吞没在剧烈的爆鸣声中，霎时间灼浪滔天，被有意安插在国立图书馆各个楼层的隐形炸弹同时被引爆，驻守在馆外警戒线后的增援部队全部屏息凝神，看着眼前这栋雪白的建筑如同霉变的糕点一样不可逆转地一层一层塌陷下去，爆炸喷射出的粉尘将整个天空都染的灰红。

少年在阿斯兰雇佣军的怀里颤抖着，视网膜上都是滚烫的鲜血，目之所及的断壁残垣皆被涂抹上了一层刺眼的猩红。

与此同时，一架直升机借着建筑倒塌的巨响的掩护斜扎入那朵灰扑扑的蘑菇云里，悬停在还在不断下陷的建筑中央，舱门被粗暴拉开，一个发色半黑半白的男人探出头来，迎着猎风放声大喊：

“小千空！！！”

TBC


	5. 2-1 闪回

阿斯兰：意为“雄狮”。  
佩洛：意为“小狗”。  
丰蹄：意为“牛”。  
黎博利：意为“鸟”。  
鲁珀：意为“狼”。  
沃尔柏：意为“狐狸”。

2-1 闪回

*  
地点：石神镇镇长居所二层小阁楼；  
时间：公元5732年4月1日。

······

“司君，如果这孩子今后再也不能飞了的话，你会怎么做？”

说话的是一个白发的中年男人，唇上略带一点胡茬，正目光温柔地凝视着在房间一角逗弄山雀的男孩儿。

“嗯？”

阿斯兰*的幼狮下意识地抖了抖耳朵，一时间并不能很好的理解男人的意思，原本在他捧起的双掌中啄食谷粒的小鸟也应景地抬起头，偏过脑袋，用它比山核桃大不了多少的小脑袋表达似是而非的疑惑之情。

“百夜先生，您的意思是？”

司眨眨眼睛，用指腹扶了扶山雀的脸颊和脊背，将它又捧进临时搭建的简易鸟笼里，圆滚滚的小东西跌跌撞撞地跳了几下，挥舞着仍绑着绷带，还未痊愈的左侧伤翅勉强站到用来充当树枝的木棍上。

这只小鸟是司前段时间独自去林中打猎的时候偶然发现的，似乎是被某些小型掠食者撕裂了翅膀又侥幸逃了出来，出于恻隐之心，司将它带了回来，预备在它痊愈后给常年卧病在床的未来做个玩伴。

关于品种，作为百科全书的千空自然也来鉴定过一次，说不是什么稀罕的家伙，只是在周边一带都有广泛分布的最普通的野雀一种，但司却不是很在意，他知道这栋屋子里的所有人都不是会把生命分出三六九等的性格。

“我是说，你看呐，小鸟君被带回来的时候翅膀几乎整个都快掉下来了吧？我们这里也没有很好的医疗手段，虽说勉强接上了骨肉，但是日后不能完全恢复的可能性还是很大吧？”

百夜走到鸟笼前，伸一根指头进去，小家伙被他逗的上下左右蹦跳，除去那只伤翅，它在这个家里显然被照顾的很好。

司站在原地微微偏着头，百夜是个非常温厚的男人，温厚且耐心，有的时候思维却颇跳跃，在将这只鸟带回家之初司也有过顾虑，但百夜很快便兴冲冲和他一起玩起了小动物养成的游戏。

一直到现在都很乐意陪着司一起照顾伤雀的百夜如今却说出这样消极的话，让司一时迷惑不解。

“确实有那样的可能，但是如果真的变成那样的话也没有什么大关系吧，嗯，有我在的话它应该就不必再重返森林过野外生活了。”

即便百夜的问题莫名其妙，司还是一五一十将内心的想法如实相告。

他曾经背着病重的妹妹晕倒在石神镇外围的森林里，那个时候发现并收留他的就是石神父子，百夜将他们安置在二层的客房，千空用自己全部的知识替未来延缓病情，司很清楚自己如今还能好端端地站在这片土地上是蒙受了怎样巨大的恩典。

在司降生于世的短暂十几年中，他饱尝既得权益者施加给他的痛苦，狮子王司不喜欢大人甚至到了厌恶的程度，但他敬重石神百夜就像敬重他逝去的生父，所以他乐意回答百夜提出的一切问题，也乐意接受他拜托的一切事务。

“你会一直带着它？即便是天灾来临的时候？敌军来犯的时候？还有自身难保的时候？”

百夜并没有满足于他笼统的回答，接连抛出的提问带着尖锐的棘刺，扎的司稍稍睁大了眼睛。

司转过身面对百夜，他觉得今天的百夜话里有话，虽然年纪轻轻就饱尝世间冷暖的他远比同龄孩子成熟，但他毕竟只和眼前人相处了短短一年，果然还是做不到凭借只字片语就揣测出狡猾的成年人欲盖弥彰的想法。

“嗯，我会带着它的，毕竟是我将它捡了回来，所以不会为了自己轻松就故意再抛下它一次。”

司安静地说，大而深邃的红棕色双眸里像是燃烧着两柄篝火，灼灼如炬，那是阿斯兰的雄心。

百夜看了他一会儿，突然爆发出一阵爽朗的大笑，他拍着司的肩膀，眼中自豪、欣慰和钦佩混杂在一起。

“司君，你是个不折不扣的保护者。”

司眨眨眼睛，这是明摆着的事情，阿斯兰的血统来自雄狮，他们与真正的雄狮相似却又不同。在野外，雄狮率领族群，受族群的奉养，也为族群提供保护。但阿斯兰则不然，他们为族群鞠躬尽瘁，他们是剑，是盾，是前进的路标，是存活的养料，他们为他们所在乎的一切而活，直到流尽最后一滴血。

今天的百夜果真是有点奇怪。

“司君，能说出这句话的你十分的了不起，叔叔我很佩服你。”

百夜拍了拍他的肩膀。

“但是啊······”

百夜的眼神突然又放远了，佩洛*深蓝的眼珠穿越阁楼通透的玻璃远远地看向窗外不知名的方向，司觉得他也许也并没有在寻找什么，只是陷入未知的思绪。

百夜回过头看着他，说出了一句司至今也没能完全读懂的话：

“司君，非常抱歉。还有，无论今后发生什么，你都要量力而行，千万不要太勉强自己。”

在百夜对他说出这句话之后又过去了许久，也发生了许多令他措手不及的事情，甚至于那一天在阁楼中的百夜的面孔和声音都渐渐模糊了，但即便如此，一个疑问仍旧鲜明地驻扎在他的心中，时不时地跳出他的脑海——

那个时候的百夜，为什么要向他道歉呢？

······

视角回归当下。

科考舰珀尔修斯正沉浸在一片凝重的氛围里。

几分钟前本舰派出的直升机在停机坪上顺利降落，唯一的重伤员被早已经准备万全严阵以待的医疗干员火速运往医疗仓做紧急处理。

司被医疗车运走的时候千空站在原地顿了许久，直到那一小队人马消失在划开的舱门后才迈开步子，与幻一起走进基地里去了。

虽然名义上是搜科考船，但珀尔修斯的武装力量和生命循环系统实际都做的十分完备，如果忽略它的体积的话，完全可以被称作一个微缩的移动城邦。

但这样便利的自给自足也需要付出一定人力资本的代价，因此在不需要外出作战时，大部分科学王国的成员都会驻守在基地完成相应的物资生产、线索收集或是人员联络的任务，连带着可供休息的宿舍也被整合在一起，可以说若是想要报一声平安，直接下到基地里露一面是再合适不过的了。

果不其然，基地大门一开，千空就收获了丰蹄*大块头一个祭出全力的激动拥抱。

“唔噢噢噢噢千空！！你没事真是太好了！！”

“——大·块·头！！”

原本垂着眼睑，因为疲倦和忧虑而显得格外安静的科学王国领导人被不偏不倚抱个正着，平时都是担任重装干员，在基地里也是天天在贸易战帮忙装卸货物的大块头的全力一击绝非儿戏，在场所有人都听到了空气中传来的清脆的骨头错位声。

“赶紧给我放手！全身骨头都要被你挤碎了！杀了你啊！！”

差点窒息的千空飞起一脚气急败坏踹飞了科学王国的元老之一，双手摁在腰带上呼哧带喘，满头青筋。被头脑简单的老友这么一闹，先前萦绕在千空眉宇间的那股若有若无的低落也被驱散不少，原本被紧张情绪笼罩的人群中也响起零星的笑声，混合着不少松了一口气的呼声。

千空喘匀气息，垂眸看着地板，轻嗤一声。

嘛，也对，现在哪有工夫给他灰心丧气。

耳畔传来脚步声，一套崭新的制服被递到他眼前，一抬头就是心灵手巧的黎博利*女孩儿甜美又温柔的笑容。

“欢迎回来，千空君！”

“啊，帮大忙了，杠。”

千空轻笑一声抬手接过，枪林弹雨里走一遭，又被一群不要命的整合运动结结实实摆了一道，他的衣服早已经稀烂到不能穿了。

话说，是不是也该给那个家伙做套制服？基地里目前可没有适合他的尺寸。

“千空君，你没事吧？当时的情况基地里都有转播，大家都很担心你。”

作为基地里第一巧手，常驻制造站的杠的心思和手法一样细腻，爆炸发生时她和其余科学王国的成员一样心脏险些要从嗓子眼里跳出来，琥珀更是急脾气，抄起武器就要冲出去救人，要不是有幻拦着，他们恐怕今后都别想入境玻利瓦尔了。

“啊，我是100亿%完好无伤，放心吧。”

千空干脆地回答，当着所有人的面褪下衣摆稀烂的白大褂，露出里头的衬衫和鲜红色领带来。他将替换的制服搭在胳膊上，尽量不让那洁白的织物染上炮灰和血污，紧接着抬起头，用恰到好处的音量漫不经心对所有人说道：

“好了，我没事，你们也都别在这儿杵着了，该干什么干什么去，全员都擅离职守了这艘船不就要沉了吗？”

他语气随意，姿态轻松，和平日里与众人相处时别无二致，身上脸上除了一些烧燎的灼痕与来自他人的血迹之外也没有任何明显外伤，很显然，在这场意料之外的冲突中，他被人保护的相当好。

那个阿斯兰完美地兑现了他的承诺，虽然速度该死的快。

话音落下，人群才终于响起此起彼伏的呼气声，嘈杂的声浪接踵而至，一高一矮的鲁珀*族兄弟站在前排，银狼右手搭在金狼肩膀上，像是要把整个肺都吐出来一样地呼出了一口气，金狼也闭上眼睛，安心地推了一下眼镜。

在所有人都松懈下来的当口，先前短暂离开去往联络室确认情况的幻不知何时飘到了千空背后，心灵魔术师带着一点了然笑意，压低声音轻声与少年咬着耳朵。

‘小千空，已经和大家打过招呼了吗？我带你去小司司的医疗仓？’

专精心理学兼管人事部的心灵魔术师是个八面玲珑的沃尔柏*，千空没有对他在如此短的时间内就摸清了司的档案表露出一点吃惊。

最后看了一眼人群，千空点点头，转过身钻进走廊。

基地大门在身后合上，科学王国的两位智将身长和体格都相似，赶路也常常是齐头并进，但此刻的千空显然有些焦躁，步履放快了些，很快便超出幻一臂距离。

“小千空和小司司是幼驯染吗？”

这样的小千空可不容易见到，幻不禁起了一点兴趣。

千空愣了一下，“啊，是啊。只不过在十岁的时候就分开了。”

他皱着眉头，时隔多年再想起那段经历仍旧让他觉得不适。

“很要好？”

“······你到底是来问什么的？”

面对耸拉着眼皮一脸嫌弃地瞅着他的千空，幻只是捂着嘴哧哧地笑了两声，医疗仓的大门近在眼前了，手术室的红灯仍旧亮着，千空抬脚就要往隔壁的消毒室走过去，被幻猝不及防地叫住。

“小千空，还有最后一个问题。”

幻站在走廊正中央微微眯着眼睛，明亮的壁挂灯衬的他的五官格外的分明，他笑了一下，很认真地问道：

“小司司在科学王国的档案，小千空觉得怎么写才好？”

千空的脚步顿了一下，他思索几秒，回过头。

“珀尔修斯控制中枢的基建副手，就这么写吧。”

TBC


	6. 2-2 中场休息

阿斯兰：意为“雄狮”。

2-2 中场休息

*  
地点：珀尔修斯-英仙号科考舰本舰地下二层医疗仓；时间：12:34 PM。

最先苏醒过来的是嘴巴里的苦味。

像是什么坚果放坏了之后会发酵出的味道，高大的阿斯兰从一连串的斑斓梦境中醒来，首先映入眼帘的却不是天花板，而是柔软的床褥，属于他自己的黑发柔顺地铺洒在那一片干净的白色之中，他愣了几秒才反应过来自己如今大概是趴在床上的姿势。

目之所及的肢体和全身各处的束缚感告诉司他此刻的状态恐怕不比一具木乃伊乐观多少，唯一值得庆幸的是医治他的人大概给他打了足量的麻醉，伤处除却一阵阵的麻痹感外，并没有十分剧烈的疼痛传来。

司几乎想不起自己上一次遭受如此严重的损伤是在多久以前。

在残酷的自然界，受伤对于动物而言往往就意味着死亡，人类因为有着文明的庇佑而得以获得更多的机会，但对于孑然一身的司而言，生活留给他的犯错的余地也并不多。

一阵偏头痛袭来，司皱紧眉头，几帧散乱的光影掠过他的脑海，带着刺眼的火光和迸溅的鲜血。

那场突如其来的爆炸除去肉眼可见的伤口外大概还让他罹患了轻微脑震荡，一旦意识到头痛的存在，眩晕感也就接踵而至地来了，司不得已闭上双眼缓和了一会儿呼吸，约莫半分钟后记忆才渐渐地涌上来。

国立图书馆，玻利瓦尔正规军，整合运动，黎博利馆长，爆炸，还有······千空？

千空现在怎么样了？

虽然自己此时此刻还完整地活着，没有缺胳膊少腿就至少代表着千空没有近距离受到爆炸的冲击与火焰的侵袭，但内心深处躁动着的不安仍旧让司没法轻易放心。

明明好不容易才见面······

明明自己就在身边还叫家人身陷险境，阿斯兰绝无法一而再再而三地经历这种屈辱。

被强烈的情感驱使着，司眯起眼睛，一点点活动着僵硬的四肢，运用勉强取回的一点知觉挣扎着将自己从床上撑起几寸。

这是哪里，千空又在哪里，这些问题没有一个是司可以回答的，但这并不妨碍这个行动派的男人尽最大努力让自己迈出第一步。

打断司的乱来的是一阵仓门滑开的细响，白发少年端着一杯温水踏进病房，略显疲惫地半睁着的双眼在视线落到那个企图起身的男人身上时猛地瞪大。

“······千空？”

司没法回头，只得试探性地叫了一声，在国立图书馆一起行动的短短几小时已经足够他记住后者的脚步。

双目圆睁的少年瞳孔地震，手里杯中的水几番摇晃，千空在原地哑口无言许久才果断闭上嘴，大步冲到病床旁，伸出一只手毫不留情地拍在司的后脑勺上，把他整个摁回枕头里。

“重伤员就给我乖乖躺着静养！不知道自己现在是什么状态吗！？笨蛋！”千空黑着脸恶狠狠地说道，连带着将手上端着的水杯“咣当”一声砸在床头柜上。

“千空······”司从枕头里侧过脸，深红棕色的双眸从深处被徐徐点亮，声音里充满着一股渐次铺开的柔和惊喜。

被那样的眼神注视着，千空皱着脸啧了一声，拖过病床旁的椅子坐下，将上半身猛地扑到床沿上，脸埋进自己的臂弯里。

尽管看不见千空的脸，无法解读少年此时此刻的表情，司还是觉得他大抵是在生气的。

“千空？”

“······吵死了！看个屁啊。”

嗯，虽说应该是在生气，但好像又不完全是那么一回事。

心下明白了大半的阿斯兰轻轻地笑了，胸腔深处像是被突然涌出的羽毛一寸寸地填满，由内而外都是一阵蓬松的柔软，仿佛双脚离地，飘荡在层云之间。

他们不约而同地沉默了许久不曾说话，只是静静地享受这片刻的静谧。

许久后，司微笑着打破了沉默，“千空，我失去意识多久了？”

“啊？”千空从胳膊里抬起头，“从爆炸开始算一共三十八个小时零六分钟，还是说你想听秒数？”

“不，不必了，这样就足够了。”

本来只想知道个大致天数的司眨眨眼睛，虽然从小时候开始就经常会被千空过于优秀的脑力惊讶到，但这种事情经历多少次也果然还是难以习惯。

“该吃惊的是我这边才对吧？司。”像是猜中了他的心思，千空耸拉着眼皮吐槽道， “伤成这样居然在术后只躺了一天就醒了，你这家伙到底还要给我带来多少惊喜啊？”

虽然听语气无疑是在抱怨，但说到最后千空的脸上浮现出的却是笑意，掺杂一点无奈，但更多的是骄傲与庆幸。

因为在那里的司，是这样超出常理的司，他们才能够一齐活下来。

“这一次是事出突然，被你的判断救了一命的我也没资格多说什么，但是不会有下次了，司。”千空注视着司慢慢地说，一次一句都清晰坚定，甚至摆出了他少有的，对待科学时才会有的认真表情。

阿斯兰的手术持续了整整七个小时，千空在一旁旁观了整个过程，体力贫弱的脑力担当裹着厚重无菌手术服，和所有医疗干员一起聚精会神站完了整场，结束出来的时候脚下一个踉跄险些摔倒，被一直守在门口的幻扶住时才发现汗水已经浸透了所有的里衣。

这样的经历要是一而再再而三地上演，他绝对会因为折寿太多而英年早逝。

越想越膈应，千空索性啪叽一声把脸又埋回胳膊里，不再去看让自己闹心了整整两天的男人。

真可爱呐。目睹一切的司在心里低低地笑着，双目弯做两轮新月。

他很喜欢平时看上去对什么都漫不经心的千空难得的和人闹别扭的样子，实在是很喜欢，就像是一只不爱搭理人的小猫。

“千空，可以把手伸过来吗？”

“干嘛啊？”千空抬头，狐疑地盯着他。

“拜托啦。”

“······知道了，事情真多。”千空嘟囔着直起身子，将左手放到司的枕边。

“到底要干嘛啊？”

没有回答少年的问话，司只是瞌上双眼，挪动身躯凑过脸去，用鼻尖轻碰少年掌心，像是野生动物寻求信赖之人温柔的触摸。

千空：“······司？”

司：“就一会儿就好。”

司轻呼出一口气，眼前少年的手并不如女孩子的细腻柔软，反倒是布满粗活留下的老茧和浅浅疤痕，那是那些不为他所知的艰苦岁月在他身上留下的痕迹，不易察觉，却也难以磨灭，带给司无以言表的慰藉。

许久的寂静后，耳畔又传来千空的声音，声线独特的少年音像把低音吉他在他耳边拨响琴弦。

“干嘛突然又笑的那么恶心啊笨蛋，开心成这样，伤口不痛了吗？”

嗯？他有在笑吗？也许吧，和千空在一起的时候，他总是情不自禁地觉得心情愉快，就像是小的时候第一次吃到名为拉面的，百夜拿手的东国料理的时候的心情，是那种会叫人满足到忍不住笑出来的愉快。

太好了，真的是太好了，他还能这样和眼前人待在一起。

他心中对这个世界放逐他流浪八年的怨恨都烟消云散，只剩下满心满脑的感激，感谢上苍让他活下来，感谢遇见他。

所以司只是闭上了眼睛，静静感受那只手散发出的熟悉的温度。

“嗯，的确是很开心。”

“为什么啊？”

“因为能和千空离的这么近。”

“笨蛋。”

千空从鼻子里发出一声短促气音，司睁开眼睛，他们静静对视了几秒，同时“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

“千空。”

“啊？”

“把你这八年来的经历一字不漏地说给我听吧。”司看着他，眸光柔和，“关于你的所有故事，我都想知道。”

千空沉默了一会儿，突然直起腰将椅子又向前挪了一点，扯开嘴角。

“呋呋，想听睡前故事吗？”

那些他在漫长岁月里一步步积攒的，浸透了汗水与鲜血，一半泪水一半欢笑的故事。

“不可以吗？”

“不。”千空垂下眼角，哂笑着戳了戳他的额头，“当然100亿%相当可以。”

TBC


	7. 2-3 国王

萨卡兹：意为“恶魔”。  
瓦伊凡：意为“双足飞龙”。  
萨弗拉：意为“蜥蜴”。  
阿达克利斯：意为“初龙次亚纲”，或是“鳄鱼”。  
丰蹄：意为“牛”。  
阿斯兰：意为“雄狮”。

2-3 国王

*  
地点：？？？  
时间：？？？

······

从零开始建立一个国家需要什么？  
什么都需要，这就是石神千空给出的答案。

······

千空对于这个世界最初的印象全部都来自于石神镇。

关于石神镇的起源有个很长很戏剧性的故事，最初的石神镇并非是司无意中闯入和哥伦比亚联邦强行入侵时那副整洁而温馨的模样，身为感染者流动人口集散地的它甚至没有一个真正意义上的名字，来自周边其他破落小国的罹难人口在此短暂地驻扎，又在病情更加恶化之前匆匆离去，没有谁真正有兴致和决心将这里改造成家。

改变这一切的是石神百夜的到来。

一个佩洛族的年轻男人，带着一个尚在襁褓中的男婴，起初没有能引起任何人的注意，但却很快就凭借自身的知识和不可思议的亲和力将大多数人联结在一起。

结晶时代最不缺的就是肆虐的战火，对源石采掘权的争夺让政客们在谈判桌上撕扯，大国之间互相倾轧，而那些无力将自身改建成移动城邦的周边小国不是在天灾中毁于一旦，就是成为大国操戈夹缝中的牺牲品。

源石分布的不均和天灾造成的破坏或间接或直接地导致了这片大陆上的科技断代，不少人几乎都还没搞清楚到底是什么发生在了自己身上就已然国破家亡，对未知的恐惧让他们野蛮，赖以生存的信仰被颠覆又兼让他们染上血性。

石神镇的诞生就从这里开始，从这片混乱无序，亟待新生的土地上开始。

没人知道百夜究竟是怎么做到的，这个体型远远够不上高大，力量也绝称不上强悍的佩洛从零开始，一点点将自己所知的一切知识传授给惊慌的罹难感染者们。关于天灾，关于源石，关于大国之间的明争暗斗，关于矿石病，关于如何怀抱希望生存下去的一切。

他的耐心，平和与淡然能叫最暴躁的萨卡兹*也不知不觉安静下来，安抚人心就是他的天赋，他叫人相信即便是在这样一个黑暗时代，他们也可以凭借自己的努力获得生而为人最质朴的幸福。

于是他们开垦，他们建造，他们互相依靠，互相关照，尽管各自来自不同的国家，说着有差异的语言，种族也千奇百怪，但依旧有某种更通透的东西将他们连接在一起。

既然都是被这个时代抛弃的患者，那么这个时候唯一能做的就只有心与心紧紧相依。

就像是这个镇上的人看着千空长大一样，千空也目睹着石神镇一砖一瓦被一点点建造起来，那时候的石神镇就像个与世隔绝的世外桃源，它在它自己构筑的近乎完备的体系里自成一个观念上的王国。

现在想来，他所有最快乐的回忆也都是在石神镇留下的。

镇上的人敬重百夜，也就连带着对他多出许多宽容，石神镇因为特殊的地理位置甚少受天灾的侵扰，他从小到大遇到的最烦心的事情也不过就是被镇上的人在干活闲暇之余捉去逗趣。唯一遗憾的是镇上几乎没有和他同龄的孩子，但就连这点意难平也在司和未来无意中闯入森林后烟消云散。

哥伦比亚联邦的入侵踏碎了这宁静平和的所有一切。

那算是千空第一次品尝到实实在在的措手不及和无能为力，在结晶时代，这样的事情也不需要太多，仅仅一次就足以叫他失去一切。

但即便是如此，他们也没有被彻底打败。

面对着无法战胜的敌人，镇上的人展现出了惊人的团结，没有事先的商量，也几乎没有出现争执，镇上战斗力略高于普通人的种族倾巢而出为其余人争取逃亡的宝贵时间，萨卡兹*、瓦伊凡*、萨弗拉*和阿达克利斯*的血喷溅在他们亲手搭建出的房屋和开垦出的土地上。

从森林里的联邦军手中逃脱，半路与镇民会和的千空被镇上一个熟识的丰蹄*直接扛在了肩上逃命，在一阵阵挤压胃部的恶心感中，他看到熟悉的面孔尸横遍野，那是他在日后的八年中无论再如何充实自己的时刻表都没法泰然处之的回忆。

等到他们终于脱离危险，有余裕喘一口气清点人数的时候，原本几千的人口只剩下寥寥一百出头。

人力不足，最初的半年他们过的尤为艰难。 

哥伦比亚联邦入侵时时令已入深秋，石神镇本就地处偏远，气温的骤降和物资的匮乏逼迫每个人都成长为野外生存大师。他们如同迁徙的冬候鸟一样一路南下，前往最近的大国寻找可能的一线生机。

矿石病的恶化与伤口的感染如影随形，每天都有人倒下，但即便是在这样恶劣的条件下，镇上的幸存者们依旧心照不宣地看顾着那个本该在这场严酷考验的第一轮就被淘汰的孩子，他们偷渡进乌萨斯领土的时候人口只剩下几十，千空是其中之一。

不想再失去任何人的信念也许就是在那个时候养成的。

······

“那段日子可真够呛，不过好在乌萨斯的切尔诺伯格有个名叫阿撒兹勒的地下诊所，虽说医疗设备简陋的要死，但卫生条件勉强过关，我就暂时把未来安置在那里了。” 

千空按亮床头壁灯，就着素白的节能灯光咽下一口温水，棱角分明的脸孔一半明一半暗，他的眼睛半眯着，看上去又累又困。

“未来······还活着？”司怔怔然瞪大了眼睛，尽管千空语气神情都轻描淡写，但司比谁都更懂得独自一人在饥寒交迫的苦旅中照料一个感染者需要多大的毅力与决心。未来的身体状况虽说在定居石神镇的两年里好转不少，但仍旧不到能胜任长久的流亡生活的程度，在侥幸从联邦军手中逃脱，单打独斗的漫长八年中，司几乎不敢去奢求自己的妹妹还在人世。

“啊，还活着。”千空弹了一下他的额头，“可别跟我说什么感谢的废话，那家诊所只对感染者的孩童开放，我能跟着在阿撒兹勒落脚还是托了她的福，感谢什么的，我也不会说的。”

司沉默了很久，缠满绷带的双手攥紧被单又缓缓松开，最终他只是深深吐出一口气，抬起眼睛环视医疗仓一圈，浅笑着说道：“这艘船也是这八年来的成果？”

“准确地说只有六年吧。”千空又把自己扔回床沿上，几十个小时以来一直紧绷的神经在看到司睁开眼睛的那一刹那无声松懈下来，让他不自觉就开始犯困。

“我在阿撒兹勒待了两年左右，那时候切尔诺伯格待感染者还没现在这么苛刻，那家诊所的保护人早年又在高层积累了些关系，直到近几年形势急速恶化之后诊所才不得不整个转移。”

千空撑起下巴，神色懒懒，半睁半闭的红眸里瞳孔有些扩散，既像是倦意使然，又像是陷入回忆。

六年前的切尔诺伯格，一群灰扑扑的孩子小鼠一样穿过暗巷，军警的子弹和术士的法球像是直接在颅内炸响，谁心里都明白不反抗就会全军覆没，一直以来都将他们庇护在羽翼下的黎博利被纠缠在很遥远的另一条街道，能依靠的人只剩下他们自己。

担当重装的大树，担当医疗和术师的杠，担当辅助的克罗姆，担当近卫的琥珀，还有担当指挥官的他，这是科学王国最初的五人组。

司偏了头，很专注地看着千空，他知道那段短暂的逃亡经历绝不像眼前人几笔带过的那样轻松，他在几年前也曾短暂驻留乌萨斯，那里除去零散的整合运动分部之外几乎已经看不到普通感染者的踪迹。

形势正在一点点恶化，毋庸置疑。从最初的石神镇到乌萨斯的切尔诺伯格，没有一个地方能让感染者长久安居，司忽然又想起了什么。

“千空，你现在还不是感染者吧？”

“不是。”千空干脆地回答，“你这家伙也还不是吧？”手术旁观的时候他就察觉到了，眼前人的体表和脏器外都没有结晶的痕迹，不仅如此，就连血液里的源石结晶密度都惊人地低，虽然原因不明，但也不失为好事一桩。

等他能下地了，绝对要好好研究研究。千空在心里不动声色地盘算。

“那真是太好了。”对幼驯染心思毫无察觉的阿斯兰露出一个放心了的表情。

某种程度上来讲，千空本人可能比司还要更有研究价值，从小就在感染者扎堆的石神镇长大，科学王国建立之初又什么都缺，因为立场暧昧没法奢求他人赞助，筹措物资的手段几乎就只剩下了亲力亲为这一条路。

机密情报押运，矿区保全，要塞清剿和领域净空，每个都是辐射超标的恶劣战场，他体内的源石结晶密度却从未超出正常标准，低到可以忽略不计。

这已经超出了运气的范畴，上升到种族的高度，但问题就在这里，与绝大多数人都不同，千空的身上没有任何明显的种族特征，无耳亦无尾，没人能断定他究竟是什么种族，包括他自己在内。也曾有传言说蛰居远海，远离内陆的深海猎人对于源石辐射也有着优异的抗性，但千空显然不属于其中之一。

关于他特殊体质的一切都还是个谜，有人会伴随着惨重的代价得到答案，但不是现在。

思维回归当下。

司感觉到身边的床垫陷下去了一点，某个软绵绵的重量伴随着熟悉的体温降落在他身旁，从杂乱思绪里回过神来的司稍稍睁大了眼睛，还穿着白大褂的千空不知何时已经躺到了他的左手边，有些缩手缩脚地睡着，眼睑一下一下地轻颤——聚精会神了整整七个小时又熬了将近两个通宵，他是真的很困了。

“千空？”

“吵死了笨蛋，往那边挪点。”千空没好气地说道，眼睛也不睁开。

大概是害怕麻醉的药效过去后他在床上无意识地挣扎，又因为他作为阿斯兰本就生的体格高大，医疗干员们为他准备的病床也相当宽敞，若是规矩一点，再躺下另外一个体格偏小的人还真没什么问题。

也许是因为流亡时经常睡睡袋的缘故，千空的睡相很乖，脊背弯着，膝盖和手肘都向胸腹收进去，躺下就不再动了，可爱的像只踩几下枕头就团起身子安静休憩的小猫。

司看着这样的千空，不由自主地连呼吸声都放轻了。

他无疑还有许多想知道的，关于这艘船，关于那些将他带回来，为他疗伤的人，但此时此刻，将这张脸孔尽收眼底的司突然觉得那些事情也没那么紧要了。

他已经等了八年，再多等一晚又算什么。

黑夜重回寂静，在梦境边缘岌岌可危的千空嘟囔着含混不清的话。

“······赶紧给我痊愈吧，司，让你这家伙见识一下科学王国有多伟大······”

“是是。”司抿唇一笑，费力地将手环过他的腰侧，轻拍他的脊背。

“······未来在等着你呢，其他人也是······”

“······嗯。”

“······晚安，司······”

许久的沉默过后，空气中响起绵长而均匀的呼吸，司勾起一个平静的笑靥。

晚安，千空。

TBC


	8. 2-4 整合运动

阿斯兰：意为“雄狮”。  
阿达克利斯：意为“初龙次亚纲”，或是“鳄鱼”。  
扎拉克：意为“鼠”。  
黎博利：意为“鸟”。  
沃尔柏：意为“狐狸”。

2-4 整合运动

*  
地点：乌萨斯国境线驻军岗哨站；时间：公元5736年6月17日。

······

“司，你对如今的整合运动怎么看？”

冰月冲司提出这个问题的时候，他们正巧结束一场与乌萨斯国境线驻军的短暂冲突。由司带领的那只别动队正风尘仆仆地赶往整合运动的大本营，每一个人身上都散发着尘土、硝烟、炮灰和血的味道。

卡西米尔和乌萨斯的边境环境恶劣，一年四季都呼啸着无根的朔风，司在听到这句话的时候愣了一秒，险些以为是自己听错了。

也不能怪他怀疑自己的耳朵，在雇佣军的圈子里流传着一条不成文的规定，作为雇佣军，他们拿钱，他们办事，他们另投东家，但他们从不会对雇主的所作所为说三道四。

“冰月，你这是什么意思？”司凝视着自己的副手，后者耸了耸肩膀，伸出一根手指把捂住自己口鼻的围巾拉下来，露出其下被黑色源石结晶纹路覆盖的下巴。

“别那么紧张，我近期还不打算跳槽。”冰月散漫地一笑，“只是想征求一下你这个局外人的看法罢了。”

“局外人？”司笑了，“冰月，我不懂你在说什么，你我同是受雇于整合运动的打手，我们刚刚才一同结束了一场战斗，而你却把我称作一个局外人？”

“得了吧，司，你心里明镜。”冰月短促地笑了一声，“虽然都为一个东家办事，但你和我，和我们可不一样，你拥有的太多了。”

这句话像是把他们之间的某些若有若无的东西撕碎了，司感觉到自己的嘴角渐渐地垂了下来，他的面孔仍旧是美丽的，在皎洁月光下甚至显得神圣，他的手脚都没有移动，像一块迎风而立的优雅塑像，但周围跟随他们的整合运动分队中却已然响起了牙齿打颤的细响。

在司漫长的佣兵生涯中，无论他服务的是哪个东家，他其实都并不介意和任何人翻脸，整合运动的确和他短暂的目的一致，能为他提供一些交通和住宿上便利，但也绝非不可替代。这样的态度对一个上不得台面的佣兵而言也许有些过于傲慢了，但他深不可测的硬实力又让任何想要找茬的人无可指摘。

所以，即便是沦落到居无定所，孑然一身的地步，司这几年过的也并不算差。

整合运动虽然手段激进，却也在大国之间横跳多年未被完全剿灭。这个庞大组织的领头人并非单纯的一介武夫，司不相信他在雇佣自己的时候没有考虑到这一切的不确定因素。

既然如此，这个夸下海口说自己要在组织里长久发展下去的阿达克利斯又为什么要如此明目张胆地试探他的底线呢。要知道，即便是整合运动，想要雇佣他，佣金也绝不便宜。

周围响起轻微的枪械与金属搭扣相碰的脆响，其余整合运动的民兵迟疑着是否应该上前劝架。在气氛更加恶化之前，冰月眯起眼睛，藏在纯黑斗篷下的双肩无谓地耸了耸，将手中紧握的管枪“锵”地一声插在身侧坚硬的岩地上，先一步解除了武装。

和赤手空拳也几乎没有对手的司不同，失去管枪的冰月就是个连最普通的蚁兵也能轻松击败的瘦弱豆芽菜，但这却并非示弱的信号，反而是得寸进尺的前兆——他知道司不会攻击他这样一个手无缚鸡之力的人，无关他是否是身处弱势的感染者，只是他的本性使然。

即便是在这样一个身不由己的时代，遭受了许许多多常人难以想象的艰难困苦，无数次得到又失去，他也仍旧是善良的。

善良，正直而富有怜悯之心，而这就是阿斯兰最强的雇佣军，狮子王司最大的弱点。

周遭的压迫感果然减弱，冰月咧开一个属于阿达克利斯的，令人毛骨悚然的笑容。

“看吧，司，这就是你。”他张开双臂，眯成两道细缝的双眼里折射出刀片一样锋利的眸光，“你有重要的人，有自己坚信的东西，有可以为之牺牲性命的理想，在这个操蛋的时代，这里面随便一个拎出来都足够奢侈了。” 

话音落下，那双冰蓝色的眼睛骤然睁开，属于阿达克利斯的双眸在月光下像两枚无机质的玻璃珠子。

“你看似孑然一身，实则目的明确，你一直在寻找着什么，你不知道TA在哪里，但坚信自己可以找到，也坚信TA不会消失，你是个有家可归的人，却还装模作样地和整合运动混在一起，真是令人作呕。”

他语气缓慢，嘴里像是含着一口冰渣子，司静静地看着他，什么也没说，满月的光辉将他们的影子投影在冻土地上，巨大、阴沉而怪异，让人恍然间以为自己看到了两头互相撕咬的野兽。他们就那样一语不发地对峙着，直到先挑起话题的那方噗呲一笑，摊开手掌。

“别那么紧张，我说了，我最近还不打算跳槽，不，该说今后大概也不会跳槽吧，安心吧，司，只要你还在整合运动里服役，还是我的队长，我就会和你好好相处的。” 

冰月伸手拍了拍司的肩膀，“我知道你是不会留在整合运动的，而有些事情当局者迷，所以才想征求征求你的意见，没有其他意思。”

说完这句话，他就转过身，把围巾复又拉上来遮住口鼻，向着营地的位置走去了，司看着他的背影，没有跟上去，似乎是连这一点也料想到了，冰月迈出两步，又回过头来，带着笑意说道：

“司，你很强，毫无疑问比我还要强，所以，希望我们日后不会再在战场上对上。”

看着阿达克利斯离去的背影，司半晌没有移动，连带着身后由他率领的其余民兵也不敢动作，隐藏在防风镜后的视线难掩战战兢兢。但实际上刚被肆无忌惮挑衅过一番的阿斯兰内心并没有太多怒火，他只是觉得有些难以理喻。

无论是在他被整合运动雇佣之初，还是在刚刚那场剑拔弩张的对峙中，他们都不曾兵戈相向过，既然如此，他又为什么要说再呢？

······

“小司司，你对如今的整合运动怎么看？”

刚刚从久远的回忆中被拽回到当下就听到了熟悉的问话，司不禁愣了一下，一时有些怀疑自己的耳朵。

“你犯什么傻呢？司。”顺着声音低下头去，不出所料在右手边看到了熟悉的面孔，白发红眼的少年皱着眉头掐了一下他的胳膊，另一只手搁在桌子上，一下下点着印满字迹的会议章程。司眨眨眼睛，这才彻底反应过来自己身在何处。

在司的身体状况终于修养到被允许下地的时候，科学王国召开了第一场战后谈话。

战后谈话算得上是珀尔修斯建立之初就确立下来的传统了，科学王国的脑力担当们在会议室齐聚一堂，交换想法，整理情报，制定今后的行动方针，各式各样的问题被列成清单上整齐的待办事项，而那几个为此而负责的人会对着这张纸，在会议室坐上一整天。

常规的会议主题一般围绕的都是本舰上的收支、最近各国对待感染者的态度、科学王国如今的立场、面临的形势和今后该选择哪条航线之类老生常谈的问题。但这一次的临时会议却有所不同，原因有二，第一是针对整合运动的重心偏移；第二，便是科学王国新晋基建副手，狮子王司的出席。

一场从各种角度上来说都意义特殊的大会。

“整合运动吗？”司定下神来，重复了一遍方才的问题。

“嗯，小司司应该也在整合运动服役过吧？对这次整合运动对玻利瓦尔国立图书馆的占领和爆破有什么特别的看法吗？”

接下他话头的是一个长相美艳的沃尔柏*，发色半黑半白，左侧脸颊一道裂纹般的黑色源石结晶一直延伸到领口以下，烟灰蓝的双眼半眯着，神色暧昧不明，态度似是而非。

司眨眨眼睛，一时有些不知该如何接话。

并非是他怯场或是如何，在八年的佣兵生涯中他没少担任领队，对于处理团队关系和协调人际交往实际上都挺有一套，此时此刻之所以会在开口之前陷入迟疑，只是因为拿不准应该表露自己到何种程度罢了。

珀尔修斯上的所有干员无疑都是支撑着千空走到如今这一步的重要助力，也是千空凭借自己这八年努力，一点一滴，一步一个脚印铸造起的王国本身，既然如此，对于族群高于一切的阿斯兰而言，这艘船上的每一个人都算是于他有恩。

早在千空对他说出要他出席这次的战后谈话的时候，司就有些迟疑，虽说如果较真一点说，从小就和千空约定要成为科学王国的一员的自己才该是这艘船上资历最老的那个，但实际上在这八年来真正和千空一道出生入死的是这艘珀尔修斯上的干员们，是他们用自己的力量，为感染者们构筑了一个也许是这个时代里最安全的居所，让这个世界上的其余人看到属于感染者的另一种可能性。

是他们帮助千空传承了百夜的意志，而非是缺席千空人生八年的他。

但是这样的他，却在第一天入驻珀尔修斯的时候就被赋予了“基建副手”这样一个仅次于舰长的沉甸甸头衔，不仅如此，还在痊愈的即刻就被允许了参加珀尔修斯最机密的战后谈话。

无论怎么说，都有点太过于“钦定”的感觉了，虽然相信千空所选择的伙伴里不会有太过于心胸狭隘的人在，但他毕竟在太早的年岁里经历了太多事故，因而总是会不由自主地多想一些。所以即便是他完全有能力胜任这个职位，他也不希望因为自己的行事作风而给千空惹来不必要的麻烦，这个世界上，他唯独不希望千空为难。

掌心突然被握了一下，司一怔，下意识看向身侧，只到他肩膀的少年睁着透红的双眸安静地看着他，在无人能看到的角落里，他将他大而坚硬的手紧紧攥在掌心里。

千空的嘴唇没有动，但司却从那无表情的脸孔中准确地解读出了他一遍遍重复的话。

没关系。司。相信我。

被那双眼睛中的情绪感染，司抬头环视一圈会场，瞪着滚圆眼睛，稍微有些毛躁，但仍旧满脸单纯的好奇的扎拉克*少年；微微眯着眼睛，一手撑着下巴，笑容友善的黎博利*青年；还有方才那个向他提问的，态度飘忽的沃尔柏*男子。

克罗姆，羽京与浅雾幻。这些就是他日后要长久地相处下去的能人，既然如此，又何必在正式会面里还遮遮掩掩。

司低头轻嗤一声送给自己，再抬头的时候双眼已经恢复清澈。

“嗯，我的想法的话，倾向于这一次的爆破并不是单纯意义上的示威活动。”司轻声说道，回握千空的手掌，余光瞥见后者扯开的嘴角。 

“至少与他们从前的行事作风不大一样，曾经的整合运动从不会采用挟持人质这样的行动方针，在与军方谈判的时候也态度暧昧，比起单纯的示威，倒更像是在等待着什么时机的出现。”

“哦！司也这么认为吗！我也觉得奇怪，但是又说不出究竟是哪里。”司的话音将将落下，话头就被克罗姆抢了去，这个年轻的扎拉克显然对他颇有兴趣，一双深棕色的圆眼里连一点杂质也看不见。

“不愧是阿斯兰最强的雇佣军，的确有担当基建副手的判断力，关于整合运动这次行动的目的，我们也都有差不多的看法。”羽京推了推帽檐，露出一个干净的笑脸，扭过脸看向身旁插着袖子的浅雾幻。

“不仅是这样，整合运动最后将整个图书馆都爆破殆尽的行为也很令人在意呢！”幻眯眼笑着，这个表情让司又多打量了他几眼，确认了内心的某个想法，这个想法他会在日后向千空求证，此时此刻还不是说出来的时机。

“的确是这样。”察觉到话题又转回自己，司继续说道，“既然行动已经失败，那就没有必要再玉石俱焚，除非这也是他们计划中的一环。”

“可是，整合运动不是一直作风都很暴躁吗？因为行动失败了所以恼羞成怒就直接把整个图书馆炸掉之类的可能性也是有的吧？”克罗姆说着说着直接站了起来，手托下巴，眼睛盯着桌面。

“这样的话就和一开始目的明确训练有素的挟持行为自相矛盾了啊。”羽京喃喃道，“而且图书馆被毁的相当彻底，没有事先计划好炸弹的安置地点的话是不可能做到的。”

“既然曾经是军人的小羽京都这么说了，那就肯定没错喽。”幻点点头，笑容也淡了一些，“果然整合运动这次的行动背后的目的没有那么简单，简直就像是······”

“为了把图书馆整个毁掉而去的。”一直沉默聆听的千空突然开口，声音冷彻，“我派出去的无人机传回了照片，九层的建筑，什么都没剩下，单纯的破坏不会做的这么彻底，这绝对是另有目的。”

“整合运动什么时候还搞起焚书坑儒这一套了？”克罗姆皱紧眉头，同样热爱科学的少年显然对此愤愤不平，“他们不是从来只仇视正常人的吗？”

“不只是最近这一次行动。”司忽然说道，微微蹙拢眉心，“这几年整合运动的行动都越发有组织了，每一次的目标也十分明确，达到目的就撤退，并不会像从前一样，非要和军队拼个你死我活。”八年间一直在各国政府军之间辗转，阿斯兰最强的雇佣军对此深有体会。

说完这番话，他们这一桌整个沉寂了一会儿。

“真叫人不舒服。”羽京皱紧了眉头，“整合运动这样永远不缺新鲜血液的恐怖集团也有了优秀的领导人什么的，想想就让人觉得毛骨悚然。”

优秀的领导人······

司忽然一怔。

冰月······

“怎么了？小司司，是有什么想法了吗？”一直注视着全局的幻第一个察觉到司变化，千空也偏过头冲他看过来，用眼神催促他说下去。

如果真是那样的话，确实有必要好好讨论一下了。如是思虑着的司蹙拢了眉心，视线逐一扫过会场，所有被那双眼睛的视线扫过的人都不自觉屏住了呼吸。

阿斯兰张开嘴巴，开始了条理清晰的叙述。

谈话一直持续到深夜。

会议室大门打开的时候基地的走廊里已经空旷无人，大功率的顶灯全部被熄灭，只留下墙上等距镶嵌的一盏盏节能壁灯，为夜间巡逻和偶尔起夜的干员们将舱内的道路照亮。

哈欠连天的克罗姆和面露倦色的羽京都在简单打过招呼后分头回自己的寝室里去了，浅雾幻也用袖子揉揉有些僵硬的脸，冲着千空意义不明地眨了眨眼睛就消失在拐角处，会议室门前一时只剩下千空与司两个。

白发少年似乎心中有事，双手插在白大褂的口袋里凝视着夜幕中浅灰色的地砖，司安静地陪他站在原地，等后者理清思绪。

他的袖子忽然被拽住了。

“走了。”千空拽着他向着与寝室相反的方向大步走去，司愣了一下，也跟着迈开步子。

“千空？”

少年回头看了他一眼，“去看未来吧。”

TBC


	9. 2-5

阿斯兰：意为“雄狮”。  
阿达克利斯：意为“初龙次亚纲”，或是“鳄鱼”。

*矿石病：目前发现长期接触源石及其工业衍生品，会使人更容易得一种名为“矿石病”的不治之症。患上“矿石病”的人被称为“感染者”，矿石病会以一种危险的方式增强人的法术使用能力，但却会在患者使用法术的过程中不断扩大感染范围最终夺走感染者的生命并以其作为新的感染源，有关该病症已经有多方面的长期研究，然而并没有太多有效成果。  
罹患矿石病的人体表会有源石结晶分布，直到最终由内而外彻底变成一块源石结晶。

2-5 晶簇

*  
地点：珀尔修斯本舰最底层重症医疗仓；时间：12:40 PM。

深色的结晶覆盖了少女的整个半身。

眼前呈现出的景象完全是电影和小说里才会描绘出的情节，高大的阿斯兰睁大了睫毛浓密的眼睛，安置矿石病重症患者的医疗仓修建在珀尔修斯本舰最底层，仓内灯光幽暗，气温很低，只有仪器运转的声响很轻微地回荡着。

司的嘴唇翕动几下，声音像是深秋的蝴蝶一般颤颤巍巍地飞了出来，“未来······”

休眠仓的玻璃盖后透出少女恬静的睡脸，被霜花爬遍的稚嫩脸孔仍旧是不到十岁时候的样子，就仿佛是在他们分别的这八年间，时光只在他一个人身上汹涌地流逝了。千空在司的身后一言不发地站着，双手插在白大褂的口袋里，视线落在阿斯兰下垂黑发下露出的优美颈线上，他的脸色有一点苍白。

隔着玻璃抚过未来的眉眼，司深吸了一口气，转过身去，“千空，我、”他的话没有能说完就被举起一只手的千空闭着眼睛打断。

“啊啊我知道。”他低下头用手按了按自己的后颈，垂下眼睑盯着灰色的地砖，“抱歉，司，我没能来得及在事情变成这个样之前找到更好的方法。”

不去看阿斯兰脸上的表情，科学王国的小国王自顾自地说了下去，“在我们入境乌萨斯的时候未来的情况就已经很危险了，阿撒兹勒根本没有像样的医疗手段，珀尔修斯建成又是那之后整整一年间的事情了，我、算了。总之现在本舰上已经没有适用未来的治疗计划了，体细胞和源石结合率太高，全身结晶化已经开始，过程不可逆转，暂时的冷冻睡眠是唯一的办法。”

他的眉头紧紧拧在一起，语气里有自责，有屈辱，但更多的是浓重的不甘。话音落下，他猛地抬起头来。

“司，总之我、”他的声音被熄灭在一双暖热的掌心里，俊美的阿斯兰带着叫人心碎的温柔目光凝视着他，这次轮到他打断他的话了。

司以近乎虔诚的手法捧着千空的脸颊，在少年冻结的表情和目光下瞌上双眼，缓缓凑过脸去，将自己的鼻梁和鼻尖与千空轻轻碰在一起，一下又一下，一遍又一遍，就像是猫科动物之间表达喜爱的亲昵撒娇。

千空整个人都有些僵硬。和阿斯兰在同一个屋檐下共同生活了两年的他当然不可能不知道如今施展在他身上的这套动作的含义，只属于阿斯兰的表达爱与珍重的方式，这个强大而威仪的种族在情感流露上意外的含蓄，鼻梁间的轻触，互相交缠的呼吸都是一出无声倾诉的隽永告白：你是我生命中无可替代的一员，我会以我的每一次呼吸，每一个微笑，每一滴泪水来爱你，并且在我死后，只会更加爱你。*

“如果说这个世界上有谁最不需要道歉的话，嗯，那就是你，千空。”无论是在怎样的穷途末路，囚徒困境下都没有放弃一个与自己毫无血缘关系，仅仅只相处了两年的孱弱生命。

“在我面前的话，不逞强也可以。”不需要永远是那个能叫珀尔修斯号上的感染者全员相信自己正行进在正确道路上的，游刃有余而无可挑剔的领导者。

做不到完美也没有关系，有暂时力所不能及的事情也无所谓，因为从今以后我会和你一同思考，一同苦恼，一起生活下去，这就是我存在的意义。

不知道过去了多久，千空将额头轻轻磕在阿斯兰的胸口上，发出了一声短促的笑声：“笨蛋，小时候怎么从来没见你这么干过？”他记得清清楚楚，这些阿斯兰间的亲昵小动作可从来都只会出现在他们兄妹之间。

“嗯，抱歉，千空，那时候是我太傻了，原谅我吧。”司又弯下腰去贴了贴他的额头，猫科实际都挺喜欢这样的肢体接触，小时候是因为觉得自己不过是被百夜好心收留的一介外来人口，没有资格这般得寸进尺，后来经历了八年的漫长分别才终于懂得在如今这个时代，有些机会错过了可能就再回不来。

无论结果如何，他都早该把这份心情好好传达给他的。

“这算什么，笨蛋。”千空扯开嘴角，用手肘又顶了一下他结实的胸口，再抬头的时候眉宇间已经恢复了轻松随意。他迈开步子，和司一起站到休眠仓前。

“今年是第四年了。”千空的手指掠过略微起雾的特殊玻璃表层，这是司的妹妹，所以也是他的妹妹，“珀尔修斯建成以来一直在泰拉大陆各处环航，招募志同道合的感染者，同时也进行矿石病的相关研究。”

千空把上半身向后一仰，整个人靠在司的身上，“现在能做到的就是把病情的发展控制在非常缓慢的程度，但是逆转体细胞与源石的结合率，说实话还远得很。”

“找到完全治愈的方法不知道要花上多少年，不过无论需要多长时间，我都会找到。”虽然看不到千空此刻的表情，但司知道那一定是一副坚定的，充满斗志与勇气的表情。

“千空，你已经做的很好了。”司将自己的外套脱下来披在他身上，夜晚的舰底气温还是太低，他的手有些冰，“百夜先生也一定会为此高兴的。”

无论那个温和的男人如今身在何处，是否还在人世，他所坚信的东西都确定无误地继承给了他的儿子。司从未见过向石神父子这般重视生命的人，在百夜眼中无论是什么种族，患病与否，都有活下去的权利，重要的是与之相处的态度，而千空亦然，这与他们之间是否有血缘关系毫不相干。

千空的眼角垂下去了一点，想起百夜总能让他周身的气场变得柔和，但他很快又眯起了眼睛，眉间落下一道细细的阴影。

“司，关于你嘴里的那个叫冰月的家伙的事情。”他直起身，眼神落在休眠仓的外壳上，司将手放在他的肩膀上，示意自己在听，“我听过这个名字。”

“嗯？”司微微睁大眼睛，他有点吃惊，科学王国再如何立场微妙，毕竟也是感染者集中的大本营，没理由成为整合运动骚扰清单上的优先项，何况冰月若是真如他自己所言在组织里长期发展下去，如今也该是地位不低的头目，会出现在一般的恐袭运动里的可能性相当低。

既然如此，到底是为什么？

“哥伦比亚联邦。”千空伸出一根手指轻轻敲打休眠仓的外壳，眉头微皱，“刚才也说过了吧，珀尔修斯现在的干员们大多来自不同的国家，只要愿意加入，国籍人种美丑胖瘦我们来者不拒，在那里也有原哥伦比亚联邦的公民，我也是偶然从他嘴里听说的。”

“他曾经也是矿石病研究员，在联邦科学院工作，后来意外染病之后被一视同仁地驱逐了，迫不得已来投奔我们科学王国，现在在本舰上干的也是老本行，闲聊的时候我听他说起过，一直给联邦科学院提供赞助的贵族里有一支阿达克利斯*的派系，下一任继承人就叫冰月。”

司怔了一会儿，心中飞速掠过一些思绪，他听见自己问道：“这是多久之前的事情？”

千空的脸色也并不好看，“他离职的时候是四年前，你加入整合运动是三年前的事情吧？”

存在着一整年的空白，一整年的时间足够发生什么，才能让一个原本的家族继承人沦为整合运动的打手？现在还没人能知道。

哥伦比亚联邦，又是哥伦比亚联邦。司默念着这个名字，脸色不自觉地沉下去一点，八年前那场强制征兵彻底改变了他们所有人的命运，那道开放的创口带来的阵痛至今仍在他的心中弥留着。

“实在是太过不合理了，当年的事情。你也这么觉得吧？司。”千空转过身来面对着司，手肘架在医疗仓上，眼神又锐利又清明。

“嗯，的确是这样。”司轻声附和，眸光深邃。曾经事故发生的时候他被哥伦比亚联邦军纠缠在后山深处，对镇上的实际情况知之甚少，侥幸脱身后又因为忙于生存无暇细思。如今终于能从另一个人的角度重新审视，只让他觉得当年的事情处处透着古怪。

当年的石神镇行事作风并不张扬，虽然居民几乎全为感染者，但也只是老老实实偏安一隅做着和普通人没两样的工作，过着和普通人没两样的生活。若是硬要揪住他们感染者的身份不放，最优先被打击的也应该是激进得多的整合运动才对，征兵是联邦军给出的说法，当时的他们不疑有他，但现如今想来，一个不足万人的城镇，就算全部收做己用，又真的能抵得上举兵出征一场所耗费的人力物力吗？

百夜的失踪也令人在意，如果他当时就在镇上的话，石神镇的大伙说什么也不会让他落到哥伦比亚联邦的手里。

除非，当年的哥伦比亚联邦军也像几天前占领玻利瓦尔的整合运动一样，只是将强制征兵当作一个幌子，实际上另有目的？

如果这个猜测是真的，他们想要的又到底是什么呢？换句话说，一个几年前才从零建起的小镇又有什么值得大国哥伦比亚图谋的呢？

当年毁掉他们家园的那一支军队，背后的代表又真的是哥伦比亚联邦政府吗？

情报太少，年代太久，谁也没法得出更加精确的猜测，无论真相究竟如何，眼下所能做的事情仅有一件——

“冰月的背景我已经让幻在查了，大概最近几天会有结果吧，呋呋，可别小看科学王国的情报网了。”千空邪笑两声，虽然科学王国如今作为绝对中立方不能主动出击，但对于潜在的威胁，多一些了解总是好的。

听到某个名字，司忽然张开了嘴巴，像是想起什么一样问道：“幻······那个人没问题吗？”千空闻言扬起眉毛，“你看出来了？”

“算是吧，只不过从前没有直接接触过，所以也没法完全确定。”司一五一十地说，“只是想向你求证一下。”

“啊，那家伙没问题的。”千空闭上眼睛无所谓似的摆摆手，司见状便也点点头不再说什么了，既然是千空的判断的话，他乐意相信。

了却了一桩疑问，司的心情却没有因此变得更加轻松，说是野兽的直觉也好，没有根据的猜测也罢，他总有种自己忽略了什么重要的线索的感觉。

最近发生的事情和八年前发生在石神镇的事情也是，他隐约觉得有某个庞然大物在一片雾气中若隐若现，某个一旦重见天日，就会将一切平静与祥和彻底打碎的不可名状之物。

更叫人不快的是，他觉得离那一天的到来也并不十分遥远了。

司摇摇头，将那些有的没的想法都赶出脑海，目之所及的地方千空又趴回了医疗仓上，瘦削的肩胛骨在轻薄的布料下撑出漂亮的轮廓，他听见他嗤笑了一声。

“司，我记得未来小时候可是最喜欢人鱼公主了是吧？”

话题的跨度有点大，司眨眨眼睛，下意识“嗯？”了一声。

“是这样的，怎么了？” 维多利亚地处内陆深处，结晶时代各国的关系又颇为紧张，有朝一日能一睹碧海的绰约风姿一直是痴迷童话故事的阿斯兰小姑娘内心深处的夙愿。

千空哼哼笑着，转过身来，将脸凑近司，“那你呢？你对海滩感兴趣吗？司？”

······

又冷又潮湿。

轻微摇晃着的船舱内灯光幽暗，一双冰蓝色的眼睛倏地睁开，空气中同时响起金属碰击的声响，就像是他在摸索自己的武器。

直到某个管状物被他攥到了手心里，他才直起上半身，对着一片漆黑的空气自言自语般地问道：“焰君，我们抵达目的地了吗？”

圆形的窗外，海滨城汐斯塔的月光在温柔的波涛上粼粼闪动。

TBC

*  
我对你的爱是我生命里的每一次呼吸，  
每一个微笑，  
每一滴泪水。  
如果上帝允许，  
在我死后，  
只会更加爱你。  
——《伊丽莎白·巴雷特·勃朗宁的情书之葡萄牙十四行诗》


	10. 3-1 汐斯塔

阿斯兰：意为“雄狮”。  
埃拉菲亚：意为“鹿”。  
菲林：意为“猫”。

3-1 汐斯塔

*  
地点：海滨城汐斯塔东区自治港；时间：9:45 AM。

真正的有钱人是什么样，司现在见识到了。

距离战后谈话大约一周后，珀尔修斯在六月中旬驶入汐斯塔领海。这个建立在火山岛屿上的独立城邦盛产黑曜石，尽管官方一直在不遗余力地宣传这些从火山内部采掘出的石料对于矿石病有特殊功效，但其真正用来推进现代化建设的资本却大部分来自旅游业和外资流入。

如果你有闲功夫去翻一翻汐斯塔城区建设股东的特别鸣谢清单的话，你就会在最开头找到这么一个在金额上把其他投资方甩出几百条街的名字：七海龙水。

他早该知道的。抱着千空一股脑扔进他怀里的冲浪板、便携冰箱、遮阳伞和烧烤架的司面无表情地想着。他早该知道珀尔修斯这么一艘堪比移动城邦的舰船是绝对不可能完全实现资金的自给自足的。

“别哭丧着脸了，司。”右手边的千空已经将自己剥到只剩一条短裤，赤脚站在甲板上，邪笑着用手肘拐了拐他的胸口，“难得来一次科学王国的主场，你就给我尽情享受一下为所欲为的感觉吧。”

岛屿的气候暖湿，碧蓝的天空一丝云雾也没有，透过船舷向外望去，已经有许多熟悉的面孔身着泳衣四散在浅滩上，将体表代表感染者的源石结晶纹路大大方方暴露在阳光下。

在各国都视感染者为洪水猛兽的结晶时代，这样光明正大暴露自己身份的行径也就只有在几乎能算作大半个科学王国地盘的汐斯塔才能实现了。

如果要问为什么的话，千空一定会不假思索地告诉你这就是资本的力量。

“虽然名义上七海财阀和我们更接近于合作关系，但是实际上那家伙的信息是正儿八经在珀尔修斯记录在案的。”千空示意司将遮阳伞在稍微远离海潮的地方展开，席地坐在防水布料上察看起手中电子设备里传回的关于火山活动情况的资料，一如既往地把工作当玩乐。

“这座岛上大部分有头有脸的企业，正在举办的活动，还有预备开展的项目的股东查到最底下十有八九都是七海财阀的产业在运作的，在这里我们才是东家。”

虽然语气狂妄，但这话一点也不错。

如果忽略龙水在珀尔修斯上的出勤次数的话，作为科学王国唯一指定提款机的他的地位实际上和其余四名智将不分伯仲。最初的珀尔修斯并没有如今这样完善的基建和研究设备，体量也小，通过无止境的物资筹备任务虽然能勉强维持最基本的运转，但是也没法再继续扩大规模了。

这个时候出现在他们面前的就是七海龙水。

“我们当然也不是吃闲饭的。”千空眼盯数据头也不抬，指尖轻触设备屏幕，将几个重要参数着重显示，“他的管家佛朗索瓦很不幸的是矿石病患者，而现在全世界范围内对矿石病研究最深入的就只有科学王国。”

千空口气一点不谦虚，不过话又说回来，这本也就是事实，“他负责为我们提供资金上的援助，而我们负责为佛朗索瓦延缓病情，直到彻底治愈的那天为止，就是这么一回事。”

会特意绕路来汐斯塔也是合约的一部分，佛朗索瓦身为龙水的管家自然时刻不能离侍主人左右，而龙水又因为身份特殊几乎一年四季都在海上漂着。为了治疗计划能够顺利实施，双方协商出的结果就是在汐斯塔的定期会面。

换句话说，科学王国在汐斯塔的时候，七海龙水也一定会在。

而火山测绘？火山测绘只是他作为科学家的兴趣罢了。何况这座火山的活动情况确实非常奇怪，奇怪到让人怀疑它十分真如表面看上去那样，只是座普通的休眠活火山。

“既然这样的话，这个时候千空不在基地不会很失礼吗？”司轻声问道，将怀里抱着的东西一样样摆好，自己却没有坐下的意思，“毕竟是这么重要的合作伙伴吧。”声音里带着一点也许自己都未曾察觉到的失落。

虽然龙水本人点头应允将自己的名字在珀尔修斯记录在案，换句话说，承认本舰最高指挥官千空的领导，但区区一艘科考舰和实际占有这颗星球七成领土的七海财阀的体量到底还是无法可比。在双方实力悬殊的时候，合约就会变得异常脆弱，这无关合作者的人品如何，只是必须要慎重对待的交易准则。

就是这种程度重要的协力者。

千空在面板上敲打的手指顿了一下，“龙水那边的话，有幻在接应着，用不着操心。”几秒的沉默，他抬起头继续说下去，口吻和神情却都带上了点复杂的意味，就像是有什么事情让他罕见的左右为难。

“司，龙水那家伙······为这个世界，为科学王国都做了挺多，如果可以的话，你别太讨厌他了。”

他对司有多痛恨既得权益者心知肚明，更何况是屹立在既得权益者金字塔塔尖的七海财阀掌权人，龙水的确是难得的盟友，如今强大而先进的珀尔修斯，还有眼前这片能让感染者无拘无束屹立的土地都是他的功绩，但他也同样不希望司为了迁就科学王国而勉强自己。

嗯？

话音落下，司的双眼稍稍睁大，这个思维敏捷的男人也花了几秒才理解千空的意思，无奈与莫名的喜悦从心底一齐涌上来，叫他露出了一个有些哭笑不得的表情。

“不，千空、我······千空认可的人，我是不会讨厌的。”他只是没有想到，千空会在意他的心情到这种程度。

之所以从登岛起就一直情绪不高的原因其实并不是因为龙水既得权益者的身份，就像百夜一直相信的，没有哪个个体是生来就该遭受非议的，重要的是与之相处的方式。虽然他因为个人经历的原因一直无法很好地贯彻这一准则，但他也一直在努力。

就像是他说的，千空认可的人，他就不会打心眼里去讨厌，何况还是为科学王国做出了巨大的贡献的优秀盟友。他会表现出和平时不一样的状态也只是因为一些比较微妙的，不太好拿到台面上说的心思罢了。

“哈？”千空抬起一边眉毛，他的脸皱了起来，将“那你到底是什么意思”几个字明明白白写在眼睛里，司忍俊不禁，连忙弯下腰去讨饶地轻碰少年鼻尖，“抱歉千空，嗯，我现在已经没事了，这一次就放过我吧，拜托了。”

阿斯兰*浓密的长发蹭的人面颊发痒，千空不得不一手拿着仪器一手去推司的脸，被闹的整个人都向一边歪倒过去，却没有如司所愿就这样被糊弄过去。

不是因为对既得权益者的厌恶，也不是真的讨厌龙水，那到底是······啊！

千空突然睁大眼睛，嘴巴微微张开，一个想法闪电般划过他的脑海，一个可笑的，但若是带入当事人的角色就会变得意外可靠的想法。

这家伙当真是笨蛋吧？千空又无奈又可笑地从鼻子里喷出短暂的一声气音，眼神落在身边人旖丽的黑发上。

“话说回来，火山的研究有进展了吗？”企图进一步转移话题的司将身体更近地凑过来，手臂环住少年侧腰，下巴搁在颈窝里，他口气温柔又亲昵，显然不希望怀里的人继续追究，千空却在片刻的沉默后冷笑一声，伸手一把摁掉了器械的显示屏。

沙滩上只剩下阳光，海潮和偶尔的飞鸟振翅声，司眨眨眼睛，一个不经意就又被千空拽着衣领拉下脸来，“去约会吧，笨蛋。”

嗯？司睁大眼睛，千空、刚才说什么？

也许是他的情绪表露的太明显，千空嗤笑一声，拨开他的鬓角，把嘴唇凑到他耳廓边：“我说今晚去约会吧，笨蛋——！”

······

目送熟悉的医疗干员将佛朗索瓦领进专门的诊疗室，龙水扬了一下眉毛，从鼻子里发出一声短促的呼气，坐到了休息室的沙发上。

作为科学王国建立的最大功臣之一，七海龙水在珀尔修斯上实际完全可以拥有一块属于自己的贵宾休息室，但这个独揽结晶时代航运大权的世界首富比起在控制中枢里被十个八个美女陪着喝茶，还是更喜欢坐在离医疗仓最近的地方等着从小照顾自己到大的家臣诊疗结束。

虽然自诩世界最强欲，但对于七海龙水而言，无论是财富，名声，还是所谓有钱人对身份地位的骄矜都远没有人本身重要。

能在混乱的结晶时代趁势夺取地表七成的领土，这个男人还是有些特别之处的。

珀尔修斯上干员分工明确，效率很高，接手病人后的走廊里便几乎看不到其余的人影，七海财阀的掌权人翘起腿，从披风下取出一本在这个时代已经非常少见的纸质书籍，一页页翻阅起来。

走廊里远远地传来脚步声，小鹿一样轻盈欢快，龙水一扬眉毛，抬起脸的瞬间果然看到头顶西瓜壳的小女孩向他跑来。

“龙水！”女孩的声音带着溢于言表的雀跃，龙水也爽快地大笑了几声，把书放到手边，从腋下将西瓜抱起来转了一圈。

“哈哈，很久不见了啊西瓜，最近身体的状况怎么样？”将西瓜稳稳放回地上，龙水笑着用大手拍了拍浅绿色的瓜壳。

“杠说最近已经不需要担心了！千空和大家都很厉害的！”西瓜有些害羞地低了低头，“只要有大家的话，佛朗索瓦也一定会痊愈的！”

“哈哈，那是当然。”被小孩子单纯的善意感染到，龙水禁不住又笑了几声。

如果说在珀尔修斯上除去另外四名智将还有谁和龙水的关系格外亲近的话，就非西瓜莫属了。

理由还是老一套，他虽也身为科学王国的一员，但因为其他许多原因，与真正安家在珀尔修斯上的干员还是存在许多身份认同上的问题，本舰上的人虽然待他友好，但也始终隔着一段不大不小的距离。

但西瓜从不会在意这些，或者说她还没有成长到会去在意这些的年纪。这个六岁的埃拉菲亚*小姑娘与科学王国最初的那批成员一起离开阿撒兹勒的时候还是个尚在襁褓中的婴儿。结晶时代有许多这样一经出生就遭抛弃的孩子，他们大多数为感染者所生，就像是狮子王未来一样，在母体中就已经暴露在源石辐射之下，一经出世就是抱病之身。

与许许多多在不为人知的角落里默默咽气的弃婴比起来，被阿撒兹勒收留又机缘巧合加入科学王国，在一批少有的单纯善良的灵魂的照料下长大的西瓜也算是相当幸运和幸福了。

“嗯？龙水又在看这本书了吗？”见龙水又坐回了沙发上，西瓜也手脚并用爬上去坐在龙水旁边，视线落在那本重新被龙水捧在手里的硬皮精装书上。

“啊，西瓜也对这本书感兴趣？”龙水错了一下眼珠，见西瓜伸长了脖子姿势费力，索性将她抱到自己腿上。西瓜因为矿石病的缘故近视的相当厉害，虽然有佩戴专门的眼镜，但龙水还是习惯让她在阅读的时候离字近一点。

“欸？可以告诉西瓜吗？”

“当然了，也不是什么不可告人的秘密。”被西瓜惊讶的语气逗乐了，龙水笑着翻开崭新一页，纸张应声发出脆响，这本书显然已经有些年头，“这本来就是本讲给小孩子听的童话书，我也是从家里继承来的，小时候可听了不少这里头的故事呢。”

“欸——是这样啊。”西瓜若有所思地回应，视线落在新翻开的那一页上，像是受过潮的纸张又黄又皱，正好停在一个故事的第一页，上头两种语言一上一下并列在一起，她只能读懂其中一种，“百物语······其之十四？”

“没错。”龙水点点头，又拍了拍她的瓜壳，“这是本关于3700年前第一次天灾降临后的那个时代的童话故事。”

“没怎么听说过呢······”西瓜小声说道，低头去看故事的内容，龙水闻言只是笑了一下，没有回话。

这本书，这些故事，如今就算找遍整个泰拉大陆，恐怕知晓它们的人都是屈指可数，而他们深海猎人一族就是其中之一。

是的，虽然不为人所知，但是七海一族确实继承了遗世独立的深海猎人们的血统，即便是非常遥远的一系旁枝，也仍旧得到了祖先们的传承，包括对源石辐射优秀的抗性，与手中这本古老的故事集。

流着深海猎人的血的他并不畏惧矿石病，但他身边的人却不然，这是他真诚对待科学王国的原因，但却不是唯一的原因。

“虽然是本童话故事集，但是其实······”龙水的话被窗外骤然亮起的曼城灯火打断，西瓜扭过身趴在窗沿上，声音里带着惊叹。

“哇啊——！”

夜色下的汐斯塔如同一块散发炫目火彩的绿宝石，其中岛屿中央露天体育馆的灯光尤为灿烂，大功率的场灯直指天空，环绕整个会场，就连停泊在东区最边缘的港口的他们都仿佛隔着洋流听到了现场劲爆的乐声。

汐斯塔最隆重最耀眼最举世瞩目的盛会，黑曜石音乐节在这个瞬间拉开帷幕了！

······

Live现场一片人声鼎沸。

黑曜石音乐节是汐斯塔每年雷打不动的音乐盛宴，也是这个资源匮乏的火山岛屿吸引游客的重要手段之一。届时来自世界各地的乐坛大咖们会亲临城中心的露天体育馆，在这个精心布置的主会场里引发一场荷尔蒙的大爆破。

今年应邀到场的是全名Destructive Dragon Damon，即恶魔破坏龙的电音奇迹D.D.D，以绿色为主打的会场里尖叫声此起彼伏，司站在攒动的人潮中，一时间觉得有些无所适从。

说实话，他不是很适应这样的场合。

原因有很多，但最终都要归结到他的人生经历上去，他可以称得上正常的生活体验只有作为维多利亚公民享受父母关爱的那几年，随后便一直在为生存而挣扎。

对他而言，战场所给予他的刺激已经够多，这种纯粹为了消耗过剩精力而举办的活动的氛围，他无论如何融不进去。

脸侧突然被蹭了一下，司一怔，回过神来的时候只见到千空笑嘻嘻地站在他跟前，举起的两根手指上蘸着浅绿色的荧光涂料。

这种涂料也是主办方为了炒热气氛特别提供的，在光线充足的地方透明无色，只有在暗处才会散发莹莹绿光，会场内大部分游客脸上身上都纹身般画着自己喜欢的图案，在Live场内散乱光影中萤火虫一样一闪一闪。

“别哭丧着脸了，硬汉。”这句话似曾相识，就连说话人的表情也别无二致，千空身上的图案无疑是天才的手笔，艺术品一样的图腾不知道究竟有多大，从脖子一直蔓延到指尖，给这个大多数时候都表情嚣张的少年也镀上了一点神圣的意味。

“千空，你说要来约会的时候我可没想到地点会是这里啊。”司苦笑一声，他注意到千空给自己的眉间也各画了两道锋利的，闪电一样的荧光。

千空哼笑了一声，也并不去理他的抗议，只是把视线又调转回舞台上，天台DJ高举双臂配合一阵节奏感极强的旋律，又引起舞台下观众声嘶力竭的欢呼。

似乎是也想加入这热烈的氛围，千空也装模作样张大嘴巴喊了几声，声音很快被吞没在声浪中，但他的表情仍旧是轻松而愉快的，司看着那样线条柔和的侧脸，内心也不知不觉间平静下来。

千空这样的笑容让司想起小时候，虽然千空嘴上从来都是标榜理性至上，但实际上却是个比谁都要有人情味的家伙。科学王国本是两头不讨好的尴尬位置，珀尔修斯上的干员们脸上却从不缺少笑容就是最好的佐证。

在他初入石神镇时也是同样，刚刚从无边际的黑暗中被解救出来的幼狮本能地畏光，因而最初他对搭救他的石神父子也并不那么友好，态度甚至称得上冷淡，但无论被他冷落多少次，拒绝多少次，那栋房子里的人都没有想过要放弃敲开他的心门。

最初看到这样的表情的时候他的心中还会涌现出些许对于命运不公的冷漠，但如今他乐意为了保护这个笑容献上所有一切。

如今的司也无法断言自己就彻底从过往的深渊中走了出来，在他的内心深处仍有许多深埋的负面情绪，对这个世界，对自己，对他人。

但是主要有千空在，他就可以继续努力，这样的话，总有一天，他也一定可以······

只要有千空在。

“司。”突然被点到名字，司回过神来，冲千空露出一个温柔的笑靥。

“怎么了吗？千空。”

不知何时已经转过身来的千空面对着他，透红的双眼映出一片深红棕，他耸耸肩膀，嗤笑一声，清晰地对司说道：“龙水确实很好。”

嗯？司稍稍睁大眼睛，没等他反应过来，千空就张开双臂环住他的颈后，把他拉近自己，让他们的呼吸纠缠在一起，司听见他说：“但是啊······”

舞台音响发出尖锐的一声异响，便随着电流被切断的蜂鸣声，在司来得及去思考究竟发生了什么之前，千空就捂住了他的眼睛，将自己的嘴唇狠狠地压在了他的嘴唇上！

······

诊疗室的门打开了，身着考究管家服的纤细菲林*一边整理袖口一边迈步而出，视线落在自己主人身上的时候嘴角泛起一个很淡的笑容。

“晚上好，龙水少爷。”

“虽说这上头记载的都是些童话故事，不过也有人认为这些实际上都是被包装过的正史······啊，佛朗索瓦，你出来了，治疗已经结束了吗？”正在与西瓜聊天的龙水闻言抬起头，笑着打了个响指。

佛朗索瓦将右手置于胸口，优雅地欠了欠身，“是的，托您的福，本次的治疗······”她的声音和表情在直起腰的瞬间凝固了，“龙水少爷，汐斯塔······”

“！？”双眼睁大，龙水顺着佛朗索瓦的视线转过身去，随即也吃惊地张大嘴巴，窗外一小时前还灯火通明的汐斯塔如今被整个遗弃在一片漆黑中，整个港口区也看不见半点灯火，然而不等任何人组织好语言，城区就像是重新通上电源的灯泡一样，闪烁几下又一块块亮起，就像是什么也没发生一样。

几秒的沉默，龙水听见自己沉声说：“西瓜，用最快的速度通知珀尔修斯全舰。”科学王国五智将之一不知何时已经起身，猩红披风边角在大步行进中如血浪在空中翻涌。

“告诉所有人，准备应敌了！”

······

Live场内一片混乱。

被突如其来的停电打断音乐会的游客一片怨声载道，会场内的工作人员与保安倾巢而出安抚公众情绪，在一片涌动着的色彩中，就只有一个格外高大的男人一动不动地站着，双目圆睁，仿佛一块礁石。

在他的面前，空无一人。

TBC


	11. 3-2 序曲

菲林：意为“猫”。  
阿达克利斯：意为“初龙次亚纲”，或是“鳄鱼”。  
阿斯兰：意为“雄狮”。  
沃尔柏：意为“狐狸”。

3-2 序曲

*  
地点：龙门市中心行政大楼顶层会客室；时间：公元5733年2月16日。

······

“如果我说我需要你加入科学王国呢？”千空站在谈判桌的另一边，一手摁在腰带上，一手摁在合约上，居高临下，笑容阴恻。

事情要从几个小时前说起。

科学王国驶入龙门外环是两天前的事情。

作为结晶时代整个泰拉大陆的经济枢纽，龙门拥有着世界范围内最繁华的商业街和与之相称的严苛入境标准。龙门的领海同样广阔，简直如同一座绵延在海面上的长城。在这个人人视感染者如洪水猛兽的纪元，但凡他们有的选择，也不会孤注一掷地向龙门提出过境申请。

果不其然，他们在第一轮安检时就遭扣押，被拘留在外环港口整整两天静待发落，在龙门近卫局派人来交涉的时候，所有人都已经做好了被暴力驱逐的最坏心理准备，而事情的发展却出人意料，近卫局带来的是一个邀请，一个来自龙门最高领导人，七海财阀现如今的当权者七海龙水的，客客气气的邀请。

这就是此时此刻他们好整以暇坐在这座高达千米的建筑顶层，嗅着高档香料坐着高档沙发的原因。

幻几乎是在千空话音落下的一瞬间噌地站起，七手八脚地将人扯回沙发上咬耳朵，‘小千空你未免也太狮子大开口了！对方提出的合约可是已经一边倒地偏向这边了啊！’

诚如谈判专家浅雾幻所说，桌上静静躺着的话题中心还散发着淡淡油墨香，其中属于七海财阀的部分占去了九成篇幅，覆盖面从崭新科考舰珀尔修斯的设计建造到七海财阀旗下领海的部分渔业权（看在天灾的份儿上，他们是家正经科研机构），五花八门不一而足。

属于科学王国的内容却精简到令人发笑，他们甚至只需要继续做好他们的老本行，替七海财阀如今的掌权人七海龙水照看他罹患矿石病的菲林*管家。

换句话说，只要他们能在今天签下这一纸合约，从今往后的科学王国就都将生活在拥有着这颗星球七成领土的七海财阀的庇佑下。

顶着龙水饶有兴味的视线，千空撇撇嘴，把幻捂住他半张脸的手扯了下来。

对于一个感染者中立组织而言，这实在是很有诱惑力的一份不平等条约，可他们毕竟还是一个刚成立不到一年的蹒跚学步的新生儿，每一步都走的疼痛而艰难，他做出的每一个决定都关乎着上百条人命，当然不能事事都只看到好的那一面。

会做亏本生意的商人哪里也不存在，七海财阀开出的真正价码如今的科学王国未必付得起。

在培养出独立性之前就先学会依赖他人是危险的，双方实力过于悬殊的时候，合约也同样脆弱不堪，加入科学王国只代表一种态度，与其把宝押在有钱人的一时兴起上，千空更想要的是足以放弃骄傲的诚意。

“科学王国当然也不会在身份上屈着你的，龙水。”千空扯开嘴角，露出一个萨卡兹*一般的邪笑，“虽然基建副手的位置有人预定了不能给你，但是我可以向你承诺，我不在的时候你可以代替我拥有本舰最高指挥权。”

这样肆无忌惮的大胆发言让龙水也不禁一愣，随即爆发出一阵爽朗的大笑，让人品尝到海风的粗犷与炙烈的阳光。他低下头去与千空对视，在彼此眼中找寻到了相似的情绪。

“说得好，千空，我同意了！”

送走客人后的会客室内一片寂静。

谈判已经结束，东道主却还不急着离开，从巨大落地窗内向外眺望的龙门沉浸在一片灯火辉煌中，纤细的菲林为自己的主人用银盘端来酒水与点心，负手站回沙发后，嘴唇翕动几下，神情欲言又止，但最终归于平静。

“龙水少爷，如果原因在我的话，您实在没有必要。”在没人能看见的角度，她将白手套攥出很深的几道褶皱。

龙水的神情却显得轻松，他向后陷进沙发靠背上，翘起腿，摆一副十足的纨绔做派。几秒的沉默，他突然笑着问道：“你相信命运吗？佛朗索瓦。”

佛朗索瓦愣了片刻，“我以为您一直深信事在人为。”

几乎从有印象开始就已经作为七海龙水的管家侍奉左右，她比谁都更了解这个男人不是会轻易屈从于世俗的条条框框的平庸角色。无论是被克扣零用钱也好，因为贪得无厌为人诟病也罢，想要的东西就拼尽全力去争取，欲望即正义，从不相信这个世界上有真正的触不可及与无能为力。

她以为他的字典中绝不出现诸如“命运”、“宿命”这类一经出生就带着消极色彩的词汇。

“哈哈！那你可真是相当了解我。”仰头大笑几声，龙水执起酒杯浅酌一口，“但是最近，特别是看到千空的时候，我开始觉得所谓命运也不是那么简单的东西。” 

他将杯子放下，从沙发上起身走到会客室另一头的书架，用指尖滑过一本硬皮精装书的深色书脊，“佛朗索瓦，既然今天你这么问了，那么有些事情告诉你也无妨，坐下吧，今天的你不是七海财阀的管家。”

龙水又走回沙发上坐下，为他们两个人各倒满半杯红酒。

“有兴趣听一听吗？百物语。”

关于一个从外来源石中诞生的种族，以及继承了野兽血统的原住民的，这颗小小的星球的故事，这片大陆真正发生过的历史。

3700年前的历史。

······

最先涌入视网膜的是刺眼的灯光。

千空侧躺在地眨了几下眼睛，倾斜的视野才渐渐清晰，空间转移魔法带来的恶心感还在胃里残留着。他的手被限制了，脚却还是自由的，目之所及的地方有谁注意到了他的转醒，耳畔朦胧的话语声也被叫停。

几秒的安静，他的肩膀上落下一双手，将他从冰凉的舰船地板上扶正。耳畔传来熟悉的轻佻男声，浅雾幻笑嘻嘻蹲在他跟前，身后站着一个裹着纯黑披风的金发阿达克利斯*。

所以说这就是整合运动现如今的首领。千空半眯着眼睛颇有些兴味索然地想着。倒也不是三头六臂。

冰月居高临下地细细打量他，好像他是什么刚出土的罕见文物，“初次见面，千空，不过我想我们应该都可以省去自我介绍的功夫。”

他语气礼貌，态度平和，嗅不出一点暴徒首领的血气和凶性，但早已经从幻口中得知他是如何走到今天这一步的千空已经不会被这副模样混淆视听了。

冰月的视线短暂地从他脸上抽离，落在不知什么时候已经起身走到他旁边的浅雾幻身上，“你做的很好，没有辜负心灵魔术师的名讳，现在我们只需要让他失去意识。”

很好，计划顺利进行。把二人对话听了个一字不漏的千空心想。既然如此他这边也该进行下一步了。

于是他佯装虚弱地开口，声音嘶哑、破碎，不过鉴于他刚刚经历了一场横跨整个汐斯塔的转移魔法，这其实也不算纯是假装，“你这家伙、到底、想做什么？”

“啊，你还有力气说话啊。”冰月有些惊讶地抬起眼睛，面罩的布料凹陷下去一小块，“事到如今告诉你也无妨，反正你已经逃不出这艘船了。”

他将手中紧握的管枪的枪头靠近他的咽喉，在那块随着呼吸微微起伏的肌肤上做了一个很细微的划开的动作，站在他身后的幻的喉结跟着滚动了一下。

“为了改变这个世界，我需要你，千空。”

这倒是新鲜事，千空想，我又有什么特别之处呢？

“为什么、是我？”他继续问道。

“为什么是你？不不不，实际上也并不一定非要是你，我需要的只是你物理上的存在。”

那就是想要我的身体。千空默默得出结论。

还是那个问题，我的身体又有什么特别？

他还想继续套些情报，冰月却像是厌倦了这无意义的谈话，给一旁伫立的沃尔柏*打了个手势，幻即刻走上前来，掰过他的脖子，针头刺破血管，有什么冰凉的东西被注入他的体内，他眼睑颤抖几番，随即装模作样地一头倒下。

冰月命人将他运送进专门的囚室，三面承重墙搭配一块单项玻璃的配置，内部的活动一览无遗。像是对药效分外自信，门口只余一人看守，其余精锐便都被他带走去做不为人知的准备工作了。

不管他们想要做什么，都不可能对汐斯塔有益，只有这一点是确信无疑的。

所以才要在事态恶化之前以最快的速度将冲突扼杀在摇篮里。

千空闭着眼睛躺在囚室唯一的一张床上，一块肌肉也不移动，只有微微起伏的胸口昭示着他还在人世。大约过去了十来分钟，囚室门口响起一阵轻微的玻璃滑动的声响，心灵魔术师擅长的幻觉法术同时启动，将整个房间内所有暗藏的针孔摄像头也蒙骗。

‘小千空，是我！我来了！门口的守卫和屋里的摄像头都没问题了，可以自由活动了！’心灵魔术师略带兴奋的气音传入耳鼓，千空翻身坐起，咧开一个阴沉邪笑。

“干得漂亮，心灵魔术师，给你100亿分！”

千空在通风管道里爬行。

这个计划很难说是从什么时候开始起草的，如果从浅雾幻从整合运动倒戈到科学王国的时刻算起的话，至今也有快五年的历史了。

与最初在阿撒兹勒结识的克罗姆、琥珀、金狼银狼和西瓜等人不一样，幻与珀尔修斯上大部分干员一样，是后期听说了科学王国名讳后才来投奔的其中之一，但除此之外他还有更为特殊的另一重身份：整合运动还未经历首领的换代之前被派过来的卧底。

但是就像热血漫的标准结局，所有成功打入主角团的敌方卧底，最后都是要被策反的，幻当然也不会是例外。

在不幸罹患矿石病之前这家伙就一直目指世界第一魔术师的宝座，然而造化弄人，患病后的他意外得到了包括幻术和空间转移魔法之类的一系列性质特殊的法术天赋，让他作为魔术师赖以生存的手法彻底不再为人所信。

千空知道他想要什么，一个能够堂堂正正，再一次以魔术师的身份站上舞台而不被观众怀疑的未来，整合运动给不了他，他们只会让这个已经满目疮痍的世界更加千疮百孔。

跟随科学王国是否最终能抵达梦想的彼岸，谁也给不出答案，但最起码那艘船上的人允许他将已经皱皱巴巴的梦想的纸牌拾起，继续为了那一天而努力。

这就足够了。

在那之后千空原本是打算叫他先彻底脱离整合运动再和其余人说清楚的，但在和其余几个智将商讨的时候却发现维持现状也许才是更好的选择，只要整合运动本身不察觉到幻已经被策反，他们就可以在避免一场冲突的同时掌握整合运动对科学王国的异动。

司在整合运动服役的时候也多少听说过这个发色半黑半白的感染者的事情，所以才会在第一次会议的时候对幻的存在心存疑虑，出于某些考量，千空暂时没有告诉他所有真相。

不知是否是他们行事作风低调，在幻作为双面间谍待在珀尔修斯的时候一直没有接到相关的指令，直到整合运动内部首领换代，冰月成为他的直属上司，他才接到自己作为“卧底”的第一个命令。

然而第一个命令就直取科学王国的心脏，真没法说他们的运气是好还是不好。

视角回归当下。

虽然仅仅继任首领几年，但冰月无疑是个相当谨慎多疑的老练对手。幻在接到任务的时候已经脱离整合运动总部相当长一段时间，甚至连内部的首领换代都没有亲身经历，对于新任首领的身份背景更是一无所知。哪怕是在整合运动的大本营，真正知晓他音容笑貌的也只有极少数侍奉左右的心腹精英。

可以说如果没有司在战后谈话中为科学王国提供的情报以促使他们彻查冰月的身份的话，即便是有着幻这张鬼牌的他们在汐斯塔也难保不会被打个措手不及。

想到某头高大的阿斯兰*，千空闭上眼睛呋呋笑了两声。

先斩后奏，这次他一准把司给惹恼了。

不过这也是没办法的事，这个计划如果想要实施，他就必须要在一开始被“抓”入整合运动的大本营。就算他平时再怎么不乐意动用自己的情商也知道，这种拿他自己的命做赌注的危险任务，哪怕拥有着再高的成功率，司也不可能点头。

在司坚持一件事的时候，很难有人能改变他的想法，在各种意义上都是。

所以这一次，虽然很遗憾，只能先把他留在基地大后方了。不过，如果那家伙能解读出他那时候留给他的信号的话，也不是没有可能······呋呋，虽然是个小的要死的垃圾信号呢。

嘛，现在想这些也没意义。千空呼出一口气，在脑中飞速过了一遍幻提供给自己的整合运动本舰内部蓝图，将主控室的位置在自己脑中标识出来，只要占领了主控室，他就可以将玻利瓦尔图书馆的那一套故技重施。有了上一次的经验教训，改良过的音频绝对能让整艘舰船的所有整合运动结结实实躺上一个星期。

心中盘算着作战计划，千空又拐过一个弯道，卸掉金属网格，从通道里爬出来落在地上。根据结构图来看，从通风口并不能直接抵达主控室，需要穿过一个走廊，而这条走廊也已经被幻事先排除了所有监控和巡逻的隐患，可以放心地以最快速度穿行。

脚下步伐不自觉地加快，千空调动自己为数不多的体力小跑起来，为了避免情报泄露，这艘舰船的位置幻也是在需要实施传送的最后关头才得知的，如今也已经被发送给汐斯塔的警卫队，如果他动作够快，在军警们到场的时候应该就可以直接打扫战场了。

在飞速掠过的视野中，一道金属门被千空的余光捕捉到，他的脚步不由自主地顿了一下，这是一间实验室，虹膜解锁，显然戒备森严，但真正引起他注意的是门上的放射性标识——这代表着门后收纳着与源石相关的研究产物，并且辐射性相当强。

强到具备矿石病传染性。

如果这是他们准备投放在汐斯塔的“炸弹”的话，情况可就麻烦了，姑且还是先确认一下为好。

如是思考着，千空将解码专用的小道具贴在虹膜锁的边缘，十几秒的程序运转，厚重的铅制大门在他面前缓缓打开，他向内迈出一步，压力敏感型材料将顶灯唤醒，内部空间一片片被点亮，房间最深处的培养仓内漂浮着一大块透黑色的源石结晶。

千空猛地瞪大了眼睛。

幻有些吃惊地瞪大眼睛。

与囚室相连的走廊另一端传来熟悉的脚步声，阿达克利斯瘦长的阴影滑动到他的脚下，直至将他整个笼罩。

不，这不对，整件事情都不对，这个时候小冰月不是应该正率领着其他人在其他地方做其他准备吗？

数秒间冷汗洇透里衣，幻的脸上却仍然挂着无懈可击的轻浮假笑，他插着袖子冲冰月挥挥手，熟稔地开启话题道：“小冰月怎么回来了？是忘记什么东西了吗？小千空的话不用担心哦！你看现在还好好地躺在笼子里呢！”

说罢他像是要证明什么一样地撤开一步，将身后的单项玻璃整个显露出来，透明材料后的囚室内白发少年仍旧好整以暇地闭目沉睡着，胸口微微起伏。

他早已经撤掉了幻觉，如今呈现在冰月眼前的只是一道全息投影罢了，科学王国领导人无数灵光乍现的发明品之一。

“嗯，确实是，辛苦你了，幻。”

“不用客气哟小——

幻的话没能说完，来自管枪另一端的一记重击就落在他的下颚上，几乎没有给他感受剧痛的时间，强烈的冲击就让他瞬间丧失了意识。 

视线中沃尔柏沉闷地仰面倒下，冰月冷眼看着这一切，调整了一下手中管枪的位置，调转枪头，将锋利无匹的另一端狠狠刺入幻的腹部。

血液喷溅，染红了枪头和一小块地面。冰月拔出管枪，提在手中，向着走廊更深处走去了。

就算是被全身彻底的结晶化模糊了身形和五官的轮廓，但如今漂浮在辐射隔离液中的那个身影就算化成了灰，千空也不可能会认不出来。

不知道是什么时候一步步走到培养仓跟前的，千空将手掌贴上那根玻璃圆柱表面，因为过度的震惊而扩散的红瞳里映出的是熟悉的身影。

他听见自己喃喃自语的声音，干涩、沙哑、不可置信。

“百夜······”

TBC


	12. 3-3 石神百夜

阿达克利斯：意为“初龙次亚纲”，或是“鳄鱼”。  
佩洛：意为“小狗”。  
阿斯兰：意为“雄狮”。

3-3 石神百夜

*  
地点：石神镇镇长居所一层客厅；时间：公元5732年5月26日。

······

记得那似乎是司定居在石神镇的第一个夏天发生的故事。

刚刚兴起几年的石神镇娱乐不多，还有许多基础建设未曾完善，粮食生产也仅仅到足以果腹的程度。但就像是众多百夜通过言传身教继承给千空的信条之一：无论是在再艰苦的条件下，都不能忘却娱乐带给人的慰藉和满足。

对于石神一家而言，娱乐二字所代表的意义就是在每周五的晚上全家围坐在沙发上挤在电视前一起看上几盘百夜入驻石神镇之初从行李里随身带来的旧影碟。

石神家三员男丁将小小一方沙发挤的满满当当，平时如果未来的身体状况允许，司也会将她抱下来与他们一起分享这难得安逸的家庭时光，但今天显然并非那样的幸运日。三人里唯一的成年人坐在正中间，张开双臂把小孩一手搂了一个，起初司还有些放不开，但时间久了却也渐渐习惯，甚至喜欢上了这种氛围。

全体成员就位，百夜咧嘴一笑，将右手握着遥控器对准显示屏，电视屏幕应声亮起，短暂片头过后影片开场。

电影的内容司还记得很清楚，是关于一个在母星毁灭时被父母放入飞船中迫降到未知的遥远星球上的外星男孩的成长故事。

男孩落在一户内心淳朴的夫妇的农场中，他们收养了他，飞船迫降的星球上的人有着和他相同的体貌特征，这让他得以完美地泯然众人，但这颗星球的太阳却又同时赐予了他无与伦比的力量，他的青春期就在“动用自己的神力拯救需要帮助的人”和“过好自己的简单生活”中拉扯着度过。

迫使他做出选择的是一支母星幸存者小队的入侵，在生养自己的星球即将毁灭的时候他才终于做出抉择，也意识到自己究竟有多么爱身边的众人，脚下的土地。

他选择了加入自己爱的那一方。*

电影至此完结，一个很简单，细想来却又让人觉得有些微妙的意味深长的结尾。

也许是受内容启发，百夜拍了拍怀中小孩的肩膀，问他们对自己的将来是否已有规划。

石神镇的领土还是太小，在这里看到的风景未免单调，与镇上大多数人都不相同，他们并非处处受歧视的感染者，他们还可以去到不同的国家，不同的岛屿，到森林、到草原，到连呼吸都是自由的地方去，在那里一定有更灿烂的将来在等待着。

但是那时候十二岁的狮子王司却只是略略思索了一下，便抬起头笃定地说：“我只要能一直和大家在一起就好了。”至于地点在哪，自己的前途如何，他都不是很关心。

他这样没出息的想法很快遭到了千空的无情嘲讽。“笨蛋，你这算哪门子的梦想？”的嘟囔传进耳朵里，让司与百夜都不禁露出笑容。

“那千空呢？将来想做的事情已经决定了吗？”百夜大笑着低头蹭了蹭千空的脸颊。被胡茬扎的有点痒，千空露出一个肉眼可见的嫌弃表情，开口的时候神情却很认真。

“我要去宇宙，”他睁大透红的双眼，好让所有人都能看见那瞳孔中燃烧的灼灼星火，“现在立刻马上就要去。”

客厅短暂地安静了几秒，司对这个答案并不意外，早在他们在森林探险的时候，千空就常常和他说起自己对宇宙和未知的憧憬，在幼小的男孩儿口中，虽然并不科学，但他时常能听到回荡在他心中的沉默呼唤，来自头顶无垠的星空，一遍遍，一声声地重复着：来这里吧，来这里吧，我在这里等待着你。

何况······

司将视线转向百夜衬衣袖口外露出的手腕，矿石病恶化所产生的源石结晶已经扼住他的手腕，攀上了他的手背。

“源石的真相，天灾的起源，这些事情我全部都要弄清楚，所以我一定要去宇宙！”说出这番话的千空脸孔和身躯都还稚嫩又孱弱，但却让人情不自禁地觉得如果是他的话，一定可以做到。

嗯，千空的话，一定可以，我也会帮忙的。嘴角泛起满足的微笑，司偏过头想要将自己的心情传达给沙发另一侧的人，却不经意间瞥见了百夜此时此刻的表情：似乎是喜悦的，但又包含着深沉的无奈和浓浓的感慨，像是提前知道了什么无法逃避的事情，又在刚刚终于泰然接受。

司的嘴唇动了动，突然就忘记了自己想要说什么，千空的双眼盯在窗外，也因此错过了百夜那时的复杂神情。半晌的沉默，百夜伸手将他们更深地搂进怀里，用竭力压抑着颤抖的声音坚定地说道：

“嗯······！爸爸知道，具体的做法爸爸帮不上忙，但是千空，你就尽情去做吧！”

“爸爸会为你、准备好一切的！”

······

眼泪不知道什么时候涌了出来，划过脸颊滴入领口，怔怔然瞪着眼睛的千空打了个激灵，猛地清醒过来，然而噩梦还远未结束，一双戴着手套也难掩冰凉的手搭上他的肩膀，冰月丝绸一样柔滑的声音在他耳畔奏响：“啊，你看到了啊，真遗憾，本来这些痛苦你是没必要体会的，在为我所用之前。”

像是扼腕叹息一般的语调，冰月摇着头，并未阻止千空猛然转身向后撤步的动作，或者说鉴于此时此刻他们二人武力值的差距，他根本也没必要时时刻刻一惊一乍。

红瞳像是要从内部碎裂开一样地震动，千空的喉结几番颤抖，也许是这颗星球上运转速度最快的大脑拼图一般将一块块凌乱的线索组合在一起：曾经的哥伦比亚联邦贵族、石神镇的强制征兵、冰月曾对司说出的莫名其妙的话。

他的表情有一瞬间彻底地阴沉下来，开口时的声音因为过分的震怒反而显得冷静：“冰月，八年前入侵石神镇的那一支哥伦比亚联邦军，是你这家伙作为贵族继承人手里握着的私兵吧？”什么狗屁的强制征兵，从一开始就是一个彻头彻尾的谎言。

至今为止，弄不明白的事情仅有一件。

“为什么盯上百夜？”盯上这个平凡无奇的感染者，盯上这个从未伤害过任何人的佩洛，盯上、他的父亲。

“为什么盯上百夜？”冰月像是觉得好笑一样轻声重复了一遍他的问话，面具下的嘴巴咧开，“可别搞错了，我的目标从头到尾都只有千空你一个。”

千空双肩一震，不等他继续深入思索这句话的含义，冰月就将视线转向他身后的培养仓，继续说道：“至于百夜，是先盗走我们这边珍贵的实验体的他有错在先，他不过是付出了与他偷窃的行为对等的代价罢了。”

“你说什······”千空惊愕地低语，某些模糊的想法笼罩住他，周遭的温度都仿佛因此骤降几度，然而不等他将思绪真正理清，冰月就像是厌倦了这冗长的谈话一样挥了挥手。

“算了，这样下去没完没了，虽然很抱歉，千空，但是鉴于你优秀的脑力和执行力，我不得不先想办法彻底限制你的行动了，可能会有点疼，晕过去也可以哦。”

话音落下，冰月随即提枪逼近，显然很清楚给千空越多时间就等于给战局增加更多变数的道理。金属舱门在他身后无声合上，不得已，千空只得先将注意力调转回当下，咬紧牙关，在爬行类冷彻的压迫感中一步一步向后退去。

快思考！快思考！在这有限的时间里！

鼻翼泌出汗珠，千空扯开嘴角。

找到打破这囚徒困境的方法！

······

玻利瓦尔的皇家后花园沉浸在一片鸟语花香中。

蓄着络腮胡的西装男大步穿过丛丛花圃，将手里怀抱着的一摞相册递到在轮椅上静坐的黎博利老者眼前。

远离市中心的城郊阳光炙烈，玻利瓦尔国立图书馆的前馆长在浓荫的笼罩下掏出一副金丝边眼镜架上鼻梁，翻开相册的时候嘴角不经意间带上了一抹慈祥微笑。

距离整合运动爆破玻利瓦尔国立图书馆的恶性事件已过去整整一月有余，爆炸发生时他们还没来得及撤出馆外，现如今他瘫痪的双腿和身边前先遣队小队长严重烧伤的脸皮就是拜此所赐。

“这上面和您站在一起的就是您的学生吗？”

络腮胡男人弯了腰，视线落在被好整以暇封存在塑料套子里的老照片上，略微过曝的画面里站着一个白发的佩洛，只二十出头的样子，唇上却不拘小节地带着点青色胡茬。

“是的。”老者声音沉稳，略带沧桑，但更多的是怀念。到了他这把年纪，又刚刚从前线功成身退，总是要找些琐事来填补突然空闲下来的浩荡时光。“是个脑子有点问题的倔小子。”

没去看立在身侧的男人仿佛被噎到的表情，老者用指尖将相片翘起的一角抚平，“当年这小子和我一样，也是玻利瓦尔的贵族独子，却偏偏只对考古和史学感兴趣。”

“原来如此。”男人再一次负手而立，脊背笔直。在国立图书馆一役后他便因为未能保护好贵族要人而被军部革职，伤愈出院的他本以为走投无路，却意外接到了退休馆长请他作为贴身助理的邀请。

尽管在爆炸发生时保护要人是他的职责，但这也并不妨碍他为此心生感激与尊敬。

“那他怎么不来探望您呢？”男人问道。

老者看了他一眼，开口时语气很淡：“谁知道那个臭小子现在身在何处，从他带着那个孩子请求我帮他避过家族耳目出境玻利瓦尔的时候，我就知道他没打算再回来。”

男人一惊，老者继续说下去，“明明在玻利瓦尔的时候就已经染上了矿石病，却还一意孤行要去哥伦比亚联邦科学院进修，连我也拦不住他，等他再回来的时候，居然不知道从哪里又捡回来一个儿子。”

“可是······这不可能啊？矿石病的患者怎么会有孩子呢？”男人惊诧地张大嘴巴，矿石病患者除去体表的结晶分布外另一个显著的特点就是繁殖能力的丧失，即便是运气好侥幸中标，生下的孩子也大多会因为先天缺陷早早夭折，或是一出生就是矿石病患者。

“那孩子和他没有血缘关系，我一眼就看的出来。”老者平静地说，目观又深又远，“但是既然他说是，那就是吧。”

脑海中浮现出那个暴雨如注的夜晚，他最得意的门生也是最要好的忘年交低着头站在他的庭院里，浑身上下都被雨水浇得透彻，像是刚刚经历了一场惊心动魄的逃亡。

那时候的他抱着怀中唯一裹着防水布的，干爽柔软的一小团，睁着那双仿佛燃烧着心火的深棕色双眼对他说：老师，这是我的儿子。

字字句句都坚定、执着、不可动摇。

他除了点头还能怎么样？

老者将相册在大腿上摊开，抬头望向没有一丝云雾的，碧蓝澄澈的晴空。

千空······吗？那个臭小子，自己的事情总是马马虎虎不修边幅的，取名字的品味倒还不错。

苍老的黎博利在涌入视网膜的金光中眯起眼睛，一双鎏金色鹰目柔光点点。

眼前浮现出青年爽朗的笑容。

如果可以的话，真想再见你一面啊，百夜。

······

在枪头戳中少年瘦弱的躯干之前，阿达克利斯的瞳孔中涌入一阵刺眼的绿光。

不知什么时候镌刻在少年皮肤上的图腾像是苏醒过来的植物根茎一样浮现，从那之中伸出一只骨节坚硬，遒劲有力的大手，狮目圆睁的阿斯兰从光芒中心跃出，带着劲风的拳头直直冲着阿达克利斯胸腹袭去。

“——狮子王司！？”冰月目眦欲裂。

“司！”千空兴奋地扯开嘴角。

······

“抱歉，千空，我该早点想到你身上的荧光图案是个定位传送魔法阵的。”司伸一只手将千空揽到身后，微微蹙拢的眉心与冷彻的目光落在目眦欲裂的阿达克利斯脸上。

“抱歉，我来晚了。”司捏紧拳头看向以管枪格挡仍旧连退数步才稳住身形的冰月，然后果断回过头，“但是你至少应该和我商量一下······”余光中瞥见的培养仓让他表情一怔，“那时百夜先生吗？”

“啊！是啊！所以别闹别扭了你小子赶快给我看前头！”千空气急败坏把他翻了个面，一手扶着他的胳膊，嘴角扯出残酷弧度，“当年率兵入侵石神镇的就是这个家伙！”

司的表情凝固了一瞬，进而微微压下上半身，双臂打开，宛如一只紧盯猎物，蓄势待发的雄狮。

“原来如此，嗯，冰月，如你所言，我们又在战场上碰面了。”

回答他的是毫不留情突刺而来的长枪枪头。

······

佩洛族的男人奔驰在崎岖的林地里。

他遍体鳞伤，呼吸紊乱，佩洛优秀的耐力和脚程也在连续几天几夜不停的奔跑中被透支到极限，灵敏的立耳中哥伦比亚联邦军的铁蹄声却仿佛还近在咫尺。

一不留神踩中一块凸起的树根，百夜向前狼狈地摔倒在地，却又在下一秒抬起脸想要把自己撑起来，但十分遗憾，早已经超越极限的肌群无论如何都没法再支撑身体的重量了。

他在原地喘息几秒，咬牙爬到一颗茂密古树下，将上半身靠在旺盛盘札的根系上。

联邦军所有的精锐部队大概都已经被他吸引到了这片与石神镇南辕北辙的深山老林里，千空与司原本就在后山探险，应该只会遭遇很少的一批部队，凭司的武力与千空的智力，还有二人的默契应该能够顺利脱险与村中的幸存者们汇合。虽然之后的流亡生活令人担心，但只要大家能够一如既往团结一心，就一定可以战胜长夜，迎来黎明。

从脱离玻利瓦尔到建立起石神镇，整整十年的时间，一个坚定不移的保护者与一个永不放弃任何人的大家族，这就是他能为千空准备的一切。

不知这样是否算是信守承诺。

耳畔哥伦比亚联邦军浩浩荡荡席卷而来的声音愈发清晰了，又过了几分钟，甚至地面都开始传来轻微的震动，像是具象化的死神迫近的脚步。

害怕吗？也许有一点，但是也因为早就知道自己会走向这样的终局，所以就连唯一的一点惴惴都被尘埃落定的泰然取代。从他将那个还未睁开眼睛的男婴从实验室里偷渡出来的那一刻起，他就知道等待自己的会是怎样的落幕。

喉头猛然泛上一股腥甜，百夜咳出几点血沫，盯住了自己粗糙的双手。

为什么要这么拼命呢？

最初仅仅是因为无法认同一个生命还未真正降生于世时就被大刀阔斧地决定了今后的命运。又或许是因为无法接受自己所提供的知识和从百物语中解读出的信息被应用于这种有悖人伦的实验，怀着也许是愧疚也许是愤怒的情感，他将那个男婴带了出来，却在抚养的过程中不可避免地心生怜爱。

从哥伦比亚联邦出逃的那个雨夜冰冷刺骨，千空蜷缩在他的怀中，一只小手紧紧抓住了他胸前的布料——这个世界天大地大，他此时此刻能依靠的却只有他。

也许是从那个瞬间开始，百夜就认定了他是他的儿子。

唯一的，最重要的，儿子。

远处的树丛中已经遥遥传来了嘈杂的话语和马蹄声，百夜打起最后一丝精神，从怀中掏出一支注射器，透明的针筒内透黑色的源石提取液散发着诡秘的光泽。没有丝毫犹豫，他将针头扎入了自己的静脉中。

高强度的辐射在血管内炸裂，奔涌，将原本因为长期与千空一起生活而被抑制到一个很缓慢发展地步的矿石病瞬间推向顶峰。

先是已经浮现出结晶的位置在飞速扩散，进而从前完好的皮肤上也开始雨后春笋般地浮现。

与其被联邦军活着带回去用千奇百怪的方法撬开嘴巴，不如就在这里断绝一切泄密的可能性。

结晶开始入侵视网膜，耳畔都是咔啦咔啦的声响，在视野被黑色的结晶完全覆盖前，他抬起头，夏夜的苍穹里一丝云雾也没有，繁星璀璨，银河就那么毫不吝啬地倾泻进他清澈的双眼中。

遗憾的事情仅有一件。

在联邦军的叫喊声中，百夜安详地闭上眼睛。

如果可以的话，真想再见你一面啊，千空。

······

尽管冰月这个家伙的人品稀烂，但不得不说他对于自己的定位还是相当准确的，那就是在战场上，他无论如何也不可能击败曾经的阿斯兰最强的雇佣军，狮子王司。

阿达克利斯在数分钟的缠斗内被阿斯兰逼入死角，战斗力的提升很大程度上依赖趁手武器的他显然并不适合激烈的消耗战，此时此刻已经显出些狼狈的迹象。

“认输吧，冰月，你也清楚你无法战胜我。”

如同一座难攻不落的要塞，高大的阿斯兰沉声居高临下地说，冰月却在数秒的迟疑后拉下面罩，露出一个残酷狞笑。

打败一个人的方法可从来都不止正面突破一种。

在司察觉出他的意图之前，冰月张开嘴巴，冲着站在后方警戒他的异动的千空大声喊道：“千空！无论多少遍我都可以告诉你！真正杀死石神百夜的人！是你！”

一瞬间的失神，管枪被迎面投掷而来，司下意识地偏头躲过。

为什么要放弃自己的武器，为什么会选择这种孤注一掷且希望渺茫的作战方式，这些问题在冒出来的即刻就得到了答案，一股寒意窜上司的脊背，就如同在最初的玻利瓦尔国立图书馆，只是这一次，他再也没有机会替那个少年挡下一切危机了——

殷红的血液溅落在地上，锐利枪头穿过肋骨缝隙刺穿肺叶，千空双臂张开，瞳孔因缺氧和剧痛而扩散，只有身后的培养仓还完好无损。

在司仿佛看到天崩地裂的目光中，千空皱着眉头将胸口的武器拔出来，双膝着地趴倒下去，胸口溢出的血汇成浅浅一汪湖泊。

啊，糟透了。

千空轻咳一声，在心中喃喃自语。

这不是连最后一面都没能和你见上吗？

百夜。

TBC


	13. 3-4 百物语

3-4 百物语

*  
地点：整合运动本舰基地内辐射隔离室；时间：11:47 PM。

满眼都是滚烫的鲜血。

他不知道已经在这块地方跪了多久了，眼前少年的伤口已经被他用熟练的紧急处理的手法包扎得漂亮，可血迹仍在源源不断渗透出来。

他的眼睛睁的很大，但却仿佛看不见东西，周身的世界像是在快速地崩毁，倒塌。起初觉得是错觉，可混凝土和扭曲的钢铁砸在脊背上的钝痛又告诉他这一切都是真实的。

始作俑者早已经拾走自己的管枪消失在视野尽头，什么时候走的，又去了哪里他一概不知，如今再去穷追不舍也毫无意义。这样看来他似乎仍有清醒的头脑去权衡利弊，但司知道在自己的内心深处有某块地方正如同这艘巨舰一样，扭曲而后崩毁，渐渐地化作某些不可名状的、可怕的东西。

在那东西破茧之前，他的肩膀被人握住了，司抬起头，看到气喘吁吁，满身血迹的浅雾幻皱着眉头笑对着他：“小司司，是凭借着定向转移的魔法阵找到这里的吗？真厉害呐，这么短的时间内就破解了暗号又掌握了最基本的传送技巧，小千空果然不会看错人。”

他一边说一边将手中几乎全部被扎透的一摞血包扔到地上，看样子是曾被冰月识破并袭击过，又凭借着魔术师的障眼法巧妙脱身的吧。

视线落在血泊中的千空身上，幻面色一滞，随即沉下脸来，将司的肩膀更用力地握住，“小司司，抱紧小千空，我们得趁现在赶紧转移离开这里，小冰月已经彻底放弃这艘船了，最多再有十几秒就会彻底沉下去的。”

像是说的太用力，幻不由得咳嗽几声，喷出几点血沫，即便有血包掩护避过致命一击，带着杀意的冰月的突刺的猛烈冲击仍旧让他内脏有些轻微破裂。

司没有说话，只是闭上眼睛，将千空打横抱起，很深地搂进怀里。就算是逃出去了又怎样呢？汐斯塔不过是块弹丸之地，整合运动倾巢而出，城区政府必定组织全域疏散，届时整座岛的全部公共设施和医疗机构都将陷入瘫痪，而他们如今正处在离珀尔修斯停泊的东区自治港十万八千里的西海岸，就算是传送魔法专精的心灵魔术师也没法在负伤的情况下带着二人份的负重平安转移过去。

似乎是看出了他眼底的一片死寂，幻忽然走到他面前唰地蹲下，双手扣住他的肩膀，“小司司，放心，小千空可不是会在这种地方随便死掉的男人。”

他眼神笔直，语气笃定，好似早已经历过相似情景，司因为那副表情所代表的含义而怔愣了片刻，然而在他有机会开口质问之前，他的视野扭曲了——

······

夜风撩开窗帘吹在她的脸上，佛朗索瓦的肩膀微微一震，倏地清醒过来。

一直被她握在手中的茶杯中散发苦涩香气的液体也已经凉透了，将她褪掉手套的双掌染上一丝寒意。

龙水仍旧翘着腿坐在沙发上，那双深色的眼睛像是沉重的船锚，只消一瞥就让她找回了一直以来都引以为傲的处变不惊。

深夜的会客室的空气寒冷而安静，佛朗索瓦张开嘴巴，声音里不可避免地透着因为过分的震惊而残留下的沙哑：“您的意思是说，千空他来自3700年前吗？”

来自一颗3700年前降临在地球的，孤独而美丽的星星。

“只是血统上是如此罢了，并不是说他就真的存在了3700年，毕竟我也没有想到，在现如今的泰拉大陆，居然真的有人有本事，将那个早已经灭亡了的种族所留下的唯一的信息尽数解读出来。”龙水摇晃着手中的酒杯，透明的水晶器皿中深红液体仍散发着醉人果香，可不知从什么时候起，他就再没有将双唇凑近。

所有人都认为不过是一本充斥着天真而荒诞童话故事的小儿书的百物语，实际记载的是真实的历史，然而即便是这个令人震惊的事实，也不过是掩盖其真正使命的幌子。

就如同炼金术士将自己的手记层层加密一样，那个只存在了短短几百年就覆灭的种族也将关于自己的一切记载留存，交由那时唯一与自己交好的，足够强大又足够遗世独立的友人们保管。

在文明即将毁灭的时候，如果你只能留下一本书，你会选择用它来记载些什么呢？是数百年来代代传承的知识？还是凝聚着智慧结晶的技法？

答案是暧昧不明的，他们选择了将自己的生命以另一种形式隐秘地流传下去，那是一个即便是在深海猎人之中，如果没有承担整个世界的命运的觉悟也无法得知的秘密：如果你将百物语中另一种不属于泰拉大陆任何已知语系的文字重新排列，转码，再以正确的方式解读的话，你就会得到一本记录着古人类全部基因组的手册。

“我不知道这是否应该被称为命运，佛朗索瓦。”龙水将酒杯放回桌上，重新把双手拱成一座尖塔，在那之后的他的双眼非常明亮，“但是我唯一能确定的是，我并不讨厌它。”

命运也好，孽缘也罢，在走到他面前的时候也都切实地将选择权交到了他的手中。

也许那份来自3700年前的血统被带到如今这个满目疮痍的世界中的方式是错误的，但这也未尝不是一个机会，那场漫长战争的胜利者已经为他们的胜利付出了足够多的代价，挣扎的足够久了。

是时候该做个了断了。

天灾降临之时，没有人能置身事外。

······

“你相信我吗？小司司？”站在无影灯大开的手术台前，浅雾幻烟灰蓝的双眼里浮动着分明的光点。

几分钟前他们狠狠摔在这这艘停泊在西海岸港口的无人客艇的甲板上，不远处整合运动的舰船果真如心灵魔术师所言在几十秒的连续内部定向爆破中四分五裂，几千吨级的巨舰入水推开澎湃巨浪，霎时间将他们也从西海岸边缘远远推入未知的航线。

落地时千空被司好整以暇护在怀中，内脏负伤却又强制发动转移魔法的幻却摔得狼狈，满脸淤青的欺诈师呕出一口带着组织碎片的血，在司上手扶他之前就顽强地独自站起。

他们破开客艇配套的诊疗室，将气若游丝的少年平放在冰冷手术台上，浅雾幻熟练打开无影大灯，一秒都不愿浪费，司同时按他指示将千空胸前绷带解开，待到万事俱备的瞬间，司只见幻从袖口内掏出一个透明小瓶，用方才在手术台上寻到的针筒熟练吸满一管透黑液体，那个光芒司很熟悉，该说是生在结晶时代的人没有谁会不熟悉——那是源石提取液。

在某种无限接近于神谕的领悟中，司只迟疑了很短的一瞬就轻轻点了点头。浅雾幻看着他露出一个欣慰又略带苦涩的笑容，走到手术台前直起腰，将一根手指压在嘴唇上：“小司司，你一定要保证，保证不会把接下来的事情告诉任何人。”

他翻开少年细瘦手腕，将药液缓缓推入青色血管，接下来发生的事让早已有心里准备的司也不禁微微睁大双眼，在他震动的瞳孔中，那道即便是被珀尔修斯优秀医疗干员妥善处理后也需要悉心修养数月才能痊愈的贯穿创口在数秒之内就发出崭新肉芽，等到他回过神来的时候已经只剩浅浅痕迹，在无影灯下泛出稚嫩的粉红色。

说是意外，也不意外，在很早以前他就隐约察觉到了千空极难感染矿石病的体质，但他从未想过他所看到的也不过是他能力的冰山一角。

“很不可思议吧？对于我们而言是会感染矿石病的危险品，但到了小千空这里就变成了起死回生的灵丹妙药呢。”像是终于了却一桩心事，卸下重担的幻软绵绵地跪坐在地，趴到手术台前，烟灰蓝的双眸映出少年已经缓和下来的脸色与规律起伏的胸口——他们的领袖，他们的船长已经没事了。

究竟是怎么回事？你们怎么会想到给他注射这个？许多疑问一齐涌入司的脑海，他却只是沉默地走到手术台的另一侧，伸出颤抖的手，缓缓抚上千空侧脸。

“那是一次救援任务的途中。”没有劳烦司开口，又或许是单纯想要倾诉这个独自保守多年的秘密，幻自顾自地开始了讲述，声音平静，眼神柔软，“我们和当地的反政府武装起了冲突，因为情报滞后，我们携带的兵力不足以稳操胜券，但那也是那个时候那个规模的我们能拿出的最大限度的武装力量了。”

幻皱皱鼻子，露出一个微笑，“那是座小城，里头有几个感染者决定要寻求我们的帮助，所以你知道的，即便凶多吉少，大家还是一致决定背水一战了。”

“结果小司司你应该能猜到，我和小千空都驻守在大后方坐镇指挥，但还是有几条漏网之鱼突破防线入侵进来，我们将他们一一击退的同时也付出了惨痛的代价，那一次小千空伤的很重，身体各处主要脏器破损，医疗干员都部署在前线，我根本不知道该怎么办。”

“我还能怎么办呢？我四下搜寻能给他做紧急处理的物资，就是在这个时候我注意到不寻常的事情。”

幻抬起眼睛，直直地看向司，“战区作为重度污染地区，地表都分布着一定数量的源石碎片，这件事小司司你肯定也知道吧？毕竟这也是能拿来贩卖再制造成合成玉的东西，就是这不起眼的小东西救了小千空的命。”

“我那时候在补给站匆匆取了绷带和止血剂就往营地里赶，钻进帐篷里的时候却被一块结晶绊倒了，那是块沾了小千空血的源石碎片，我注意到它的光泽比起周遭干净的碎片减弱了许多。”

“源石的光辉和它的成色是同义词，是石头里蕴含了多少力量的表征，小千空的血削弱了源石碎片里的能量，只有两种可能会发生这种情况，第一，小千空的血液里的某种物质抵消了源石的能量。第二······”

幻伸出两根手指，弯下一根，还剩一根，“小千空的血液吸收了源石的能量。”

“所以你赌了一把。”司开口替他说下去，瞌上眼睛，弯腰将自己的额头与千空贴在一起。

“嗯，是的呢。”幻俏皮地吐了一下舌头。

“那时候我也没有别的办法，小千空的状态刻不容缓，就算是命令最近战区的医疗干员赶过来，在条件恶劣的战场恐怕也是回天乏术，我只能赌一把，看看幸运女神会不会眷顾小千空，会不会眷顾我，会不会眷顾科学王国。”

他眯起狭长双眼，温柔的目光羽毛一样飘落在少年恬静的睡脸上。

司直起腰，片刻的沉默后深深地吐出一口气，“还有其他人知道这件事吗？”

“没有哦，小司司，就连小千空本人，我也没有告诉过他。”幻的声音淡淡的，“小司司你和小千空是幼驯染吧？那你一定很了解他吧，如果小千空知道了这件事，知道了自己居然这么特别，你觉得会发生什么？”

会发生什么？

对这个世界，对他们，对千空本人？

司沉默不语，答案对此三者各不相同，但对他们而言却是唯一的。

司瞌上了眼睛，现状他已经全部了解了。

“我答应你，嗯，不用说我也知道怎么做。”

就算是在很久之后司再回想起当时的种种，都会吃惊于那时的自己心中涌现出的，前所未有的决心，他是那样坚定不移地认定自己做出的是最正确的选择，以至于在不远的将来义无反顾地走入一条没有光芒的歧路。

那时候的他丝毫没有意识到，他真的有那个权利替千空做出决定吗？

“嗯，小司司的话，感觉一定不用担心。”幻也从地板上爬起，将双手重新插回袖口，一场谈话的功夫似乎让他些微恢复了些元气。

优雅的的心灵魔术师简单整理了一下自己，进而抬起头看向司：“好了！既然小千空现在已经没事了，我也差不多该去把大家都找来了，小冰月在实施计划的时候提前破坏了这一代所有船只的通讯系统，所以只能我人力去联络啦，小司司的话就留在这里陪小千空吧，可以吗？”

“嗯，我知道了。”没有对计划提出异议，司简单地点点头，在他余光中幻推开了诊疗室的门，却又在迈出第一步时顿住。

“小司司，虽然只是我个人没什么根据的猜测，但是我觉得姑且还是和你说一下比较好。”幻回过头来，脸孔在夜色与灯光的映衬下一半明一半暗，司将千空的一只手纳入自己掌心，偏过头去与幻视线相接。

“从见到小司司的体检报告的时候我就在想了，是不是因为小司司你在没有得矿石病的小时候就一直和小千空在一起的缘故，所以才对矿石病有了抗体呢？”

······

与水一样，源石也并非是这颗星球上的原生矿物。*

彗星撞击地表而积蓄的海量纯水在将这颗星球装点成蔚蓝的同时也孕育了数之不尽的奇特生命，深海猎人与其他陆生种族一样，都是这份来自于宇宙的馈赠中诞生的花朵。

但他们是第一个，却并非是最后一个。

大约3700年前另一颗陨石降临地表，这一次带来的却并非是水这样无害的元素，而是在现如今的泰拉大陆被称作源石的，透黑色充满辐射的晶状体。

这些矿物很快便也成为了这颗星球内循环的一部分，他们嵌入地表，散发看不见摸不着的辐射，使原住民罹患上前所未有的怪异疾病，那时的原住民们还未能发展出先进科技，全身结晶化几乎是立刻就成了不详与诅咒的代名词。

但幸运的是，与水不同，源石在辐射殆尽自身能量后并不会再在大气中进行一系列反应后回归地表，而是飘入茫茫宇宙。就如同星球自身的新陈代谢一般，假以时日，即便会付出人口锐减的代价，但原住民们一定也可以等来彻底告别矿石病的那一天吧。

但变数总是时有发生，即便是这样危险的矿物，也成了新生命诞生的沃土。

从源石中诞生的物种，能够从源石中汲取能量，无耳亦无尾却天生聪慧，对一切未知都抱有求知欲与进取心的物种，最初的古人类们。

他们很快也在这片土地上建立起了属于自己的文明，他们没有利爪和尖牙，灵活的头脑却让他们就地取材，很快一系列以源石为基础材料的技能树就被装点繁茂，魔法与科技并行不悖，仅仅数百年时间，古人类就建立起了属于自己的王国。

古人类对于一切未知都充满兴趣，对于与自己有些许不同的原住民亦然，二者最初的交涉并不带火药味，但这短暂的和平却在原住民亲眼目睹古人类如何利用源石时被彻底打破。

依赖会让人罹患不治之症的石头为生，多么像是恶魔的使者，邪恶的象征。

所有原住民几乎都在瞬间统一了阵线，只除了从来不随大流的深海猎人一族。

“和其他种族不一样，我们从来没害怕过他们。”龙水哼笑一声说道，“即便是在后期其他种族都和古人类势同水火的时候，我们也没有断绝和他们的接触。”

如果百物语里的记载全部属实，那古人类实在是一个相当有吸引力的种族，曾经的他还不太理解，直到他亲眼见到那个科学王国的小国王。

深海猎人的血统来自庞大而强悍的海洋生物，鲨鱼和鲸类，他们强悍、骄傲、自由而宽容，并不因某个种族与自己多有不同而一惊一乍，也不因其余种族的一家之言而心生疑窦，他们从来只相信自己的判断。

“所以，其实深海猎人也并非生来就对矿石病完全免疫。”龙水摊开双手，眉毛轻轻抬了一下，“我们的祖先因为长期与古人类接触而意外拥有了矿石病抗体，而那时古人类已经快被原住民赶尽杀绝。”

多讽刺，他们明明只要接受彼此就能皆大欢喜，却非要互相折磨到一方死去，一方苟延残喘至今。

那时的古人类也并非完全弱势，他们拥有着领先整个大陆的科技与魔法，这让他们足以在人口数量不及原住民万分之一的战况下负隅顽抗，甚至偶尔品尝胜利果实。

但就像一开始就强调的，源石与水不同，它是彻彻底底的消耗品，在古人类开发出能将源石能量循环利用的技术之前就被拖入了与原住民之间的战争，庞大的武器和魔法消耗使他们赖以生存的源石能量极速枯竭，这也让战况迅速地恶化下去，即便是有着深海猎人的鼎力相助，也没能逃过全灭的终局。

但原住民也并非大获全胜，在这场波及整个星球的战争快要以一方彻底灭绝为代价落下帷幕的时候，古人类终于开发出了能够将逸散到宇宙中的源石能量重新捕捉后返还的技术。

“天灾······是人为的？”佛朗索瓦听到自己略微颤抖着的声音，这对一个最顶尖的管家而言可是失职至极。

“没错。”龙水点头，将视线投向落地窗外无垠星空，“无数人都研究过为什么天灾过后地表总会留下大量源石，多少年过去了却还一无所获。为什么？因为他们看的还不够远。”

要更加放开想象力，看到这颗星球之外的世界去。

“一个装置，或者换句话说，一颗卫星，籍由火山提供的天然地核能为原料推进，在冲突的最后时刻被投放升空。”龙水打了个响指，神色罕见的有些黯淡，求贤若渴的他比谁都更懂得这本该是件多么划时代的伟大发明。

“卫星依据设定好的轨道运转，将逸散出大气层的源石能量收集、重整为源石结晶，再籍由天灾作为传播媒介重新投放地表，叫停程序的方法唯有驾驶飞船将装置整个毁坏。”龙水垂眸凝视着高脚杯中微微晃动的酒液，从喉咙里发出很短促的一声低笑。

尽管心知肚明即便发射装置，所剩无几的人口也无法再扭转战局，但古人类们依旧在那座火山中痛下决心，是出于憎恨、不甘、屈辱还是兼而有之，如今作为胜利者君临泰拉大陆的他们已经没有资格去揣测了。

佛朗索瓦神色怔怔，她张了张嘴，像是想要对这一切做出一点评价，但最终什么也没能说出来，这也早已经不是是非对错可以囊括的范畴了，真正重要的是是否还有挽回的余地。

“发射装置的是古人类，那么有权力和能力毁灭它的也只有古人类。”龙水弯下腰，从茶几下的抽屉里抽出最近的投资项目明细清单，最抬头处醒目写着火山岛屿汐斯塔的名字。

“与深海猎人一样，古人类们也是血脉相连的种族，曾经发生在自己族群身上的事情，即便一开始遗忘掉了，也一定会在某些刺激过后再重新回想起来。”

龙水从西服口袋里抽出钢笔，在合约上签下自己的名字，从今以后，汐斯塔将被他妥善收藏，古人类又将成为深海猎人的盟友。

他放下笔，双手插起搁在膝盖上，目光放远。

3700年前，无论是没能阻止这一切的深海猎人还是因为偏见和愚昧亲手断绝自己脱离苦海的希望的原住民都没资格祈求宽恕，但千空的出现却让他感觉到某种预兆。

千空，在如今这个世界里长大的你，知晓一切真相后又会做出怎样的决定呢？

还是会一如既往地认定，每个泰拉大陆上的生命，无论是原住民，深海猎人，还是你自己，都值得活下去吗？

······

交握的手掌中传来轻微的挣动感。

一直坐在手术台旁闭目养神的司即刻清醒过来，睁大眼睛紧张地凝视着眉头紧锁眼睑轻颤的白发少年，直到深红棕的双眸又一次融进瑰丽的鸽血红，才颤抖着长出一口气。

太好了，真的太好了，继父母，未来和百夜先生之后，他终于没有连千空也失去。

他带着一副令人心碎的温柔表情凝视着从手术台上将自己撑起，拧着眉毛按揉太阳穴的千空，张开嘴刚想要说点什么，千空醒来后的第一句话就将他冻在原地。

“司，我想起来了。”千空扭过脸来凝视着他，表情认真，“我全都想起来了，3700年前的事，源石的事，天灾的事。”

空气一片寂静，司睁大了眼睛，一句话也说不出来。千空却好似没有察觉到他的异样，一边逐一活动着自己的四肢，一边继续说下去。

“时间紧迫我和你长话短说，汐斯塔的火山根本没那么简单，那是座推进器，天灾源自于3700年前古人类，也就是我这个种族发射的一颗卫星，不能叫停，只能毁灭，有权限登入的只有身为古人类的我，冰月大抵是想把卫星据为己有吧，总之他现在已经采到了我的血，虽然不能断定究竟能起多大作用但是现在也必须得去阻止他。”

最后活动了一下脚踝，确定四肢无虞的千空立刻准备跳到地上，却被司用缓慢而不容拒绝的力道按回了手术台上。

千空抬起头看着司，很缓慢地眨了眨眼睛：“······司？”

“千空，你的话，嗯，应该不只是想要阻止冰月的野心那么简单吧？”司温柔地笑着，却让人从脊椎处升起一层薄薄的寒意，千空张了张嘴，忽然有种很可怕的预感在心头浮现。

“司，你这家伙、早就知道了吗？”

“只是一部分，嗯，火山的事情也是刚刚才知道的，不过即便是不知道，我也不会让你再去和冰月接触了，千空。”

“······你在说什么啊？”此时此刻的司让千空感觉陌生，但他却又无法断定这不是司，他张开嘴想说些什么，声音却在出口之前就被一阵剧痛硬生生扭转成压抑的闷哼。

非常干脆利落的手法，司折断了千空的右脚踝。

“Tsuka、sa······？！”千空不可置信地瞪着他，脸上的血色因为疼痛而褪得干干净净。

那目光仿佛有实质，刀剑一样贯穿他的心胸，但司却仍旧是笑着的，温润的双眸中像是有怪兽跃出海面。

这样的做法究竟有多过分，会不会被千空讨厌甚至憎恨，说实话那个时候的司已经没有余裕去想清楚了。

黑色的情绪像是石油一样泼洒下来，污染了灵魂的色泽和质地，明明船舱内灯光明亮，他却觉得眼前一阵阵发黑。

他张开嘴巴，表情妍丽，语气温柔，却字字句句都淬了毒：“千空，别再想着去火山里找冰月了。”他按住他的肩膀，没有施多少力道，却好似有千斤重。

“除非你希望我和百夜先生一样死去。”

······

很多年后司再回忆起这段往事时都会感慨，那个时候能够毫不犹豫地说出这样的话的自己，到底是扭曲成了怎样可怕的怪物啊。

没有回头路，也绝不被允许后悔。

内心的想法只有一个。

这一次，绝对不能再让千空离开自己了。

TBC


	14. 3-5 崩溃

沃尔柏：意为“狐狸”。  
阿斯兰：意为“雄狮”。

3-5 崩溃

*  
地点：汐斯塔西海岸外环领海某处；时间：12:46 PM。

气氛紧绷。

距离司说出那句话已经过去了几分钟，千空被折断的脚踝迅速地充血肿大，疼痛让他弓起脊背，咬紧牙关，司的微笑仍旧和平时别无二致，却让他觉得有一股寒意从身体内部很深处流淌出来。

“别担心，我会保护好你的，千空。”司说着自顾自地点点头，鼻腔中发出很轻微的嗯的一声，“从前我也向你，向百夜先生保证过的，战斗的事情就全部交给我，只要有我在的话，就绝不会再让你身陷险境。”

干瘪的话语就连自己也无法说服。明知道少年绝不是会把自己的性命列为最优先项的凡夫俗子，却还是毫不犹豫的，将自己自私的想法强加给了他。

这种连自己都觉得扭曲的感情，或许已经不能被称之为爱了也说不定。

千空眉心紧蹙，目光复杂地凝视着他，嘴唇翕动了几下，像是想要辩驳些什么，却被猝然炸开的玻璃碎裂的巨响打断。

是琥珀，骁勇女近卫手持锋利双刀直接从诊疗室窗框突入，伴随着发自丹田的震怒咆哮，力速兼备的打击就直冲司要害而来！

愤怒让她的面孔有些许扭曲，司不记得在珀尔修斯担任基建副手的时候自己有哪里惹到了她，但作为半个先锋干员的她视力破格，想必是在赶来的路上就远远目睹了诊室内发生的一切吧。

“司！你这家伙！到底想要对千空怎么样？”又准又狠的攻击一下下飞来，舱内狭窄，他却连一根毫毛都没被擦到。

在做什么？当然是在保护他们的舰长，如果你们知晓了事实真相大概也会做出一样的判断，但是很遗憾，现在的琥珀似乎不是能好好交谈的状态。

那样的话，唯有诉诸暴力。

只用两指就夹住直刺面门的匕首，司在琥珀反应过来松手之前就猛然发力将人抡了出去，他几乎没有留力，肉与金属撞击发出沉闷的巨响，司听到琥珀和身后的千空喉咙里同时发出的“咕唔”的一声。

虽然境况完全不同，但却像是承受着相同的痛苦。

强悍的野丫头顺着墙面跌坐到地上，把紧随其后破门而入的浅雾幻吓得汗毛倒竖，他狠狠吞了一口唾液，视线转向手术台上的千空又转向面无表情的司，猛地甩了甩自己的头，紧闭的双眼神色几番变换，最终定格为懊悔。

“小司司，小琥珀只是一下子太冲动了你不要误会。”他和喉结滚动了一下，像是在努力寻找不更加刺激眼前人的说辞，“大家都没想把事情闹僵的，可以告诉我究竟发生了什么吗？”

在他离开的这短短几十分钟里究竟发生了什么，能把那样一个温柔的人彻底激化成不讲道理的猛兽。

“嗯，幻，你来的正好。”像是终于看到了一个明事理的人，司浅浅一笑，“虽然不知道是凭借什么原理，但是千空已经知道了全部的真相，现在正准备去火山里找冰月呢。”

虽然火山什么的幻大抵也一无所知，但曾经替千空把秘密保守至今的他与自己无疑是一丘之貉，不需要言语也能传达心情。

“······所以，司君就折断了千空君的脚踝？”熟悉的柔软女声怯怯地从门口传来，杠站在大树身后扶着门框，二人的眼波都因不可置信而摇曳着。

这时候司才发现甲板上不知何时已经站满了从珀尔修斯上分流出来的高级干员，一眼望去几乎都是熟面孔，已经存在了多久他却毫无察觉，他的世界仿佛只剩下诊室这块方寸之地。

所以情报不对等真的很麻烦啊。司在心里叹了一口气，把脸转向幻，想要这个巧舌如簧的心灵魔术师替自己将所有现状传达清楚，但大树与杠还有其他人欲言又止的表情却让他神色一怔。

什么啊，原来已经知道了吗。司又将嘴巴闭起来，垂下眼角轻轻呼出一口气。那究竟还有什么询问的必要呢？他做的难道不是理所当然的事情吗？

也许是他的表情又一次激怒了琥珀，少女握紧刀刃挣扎着从地上站起，想再一次冲他发起攻击，被幻板着脸一把拦住。

“小司司。”幻笔直地冲他看过来，“即便是这样，小司司也没有权利剥夺小千空的自由。”他的声音顿了一下，进而用更加坚定的视线，更加严肃的声音掷地有声地对他说道，“无论是你，我，还是珀尔修斯上的大家，都没有权利替小千空下决定。”

曾经隐瞒小千空身体异样的他无疑也有着丑陋的私心，这些话由他来说也许并不合适，但他同样比谁都清楚那个少年是属于这个世界，属于自由的，他知道他肩负着的与众不同的使命也许有朝一日会让他们背道而驰，他只希望那一天来的晚一些，再晚一些。

这番话让司稍微愣了一下，他的瞳孔晃动，似乎有些许的动摇，但很快就又被一种混杂着悲怆温柔的决绝取代。

“嗯，这样的话我们就是话不投机了。多说无益，我要把千空带走，想阻止的话一起上也没关系，我想尽量节约些时间。”

从小时候起就是这样，千空总会因为想要获取某些珍贵的实验材料或是试验结果而把自己置于危险之中，如果没有他的提醒和保护就难免要受伤，这一次一定、一定也是一样。

他不知道此时此刻的自己摆出的究竟是怎样的一副表情，但那无疑让幻放弃了一切谈判的可能，惯于坐镇大后方担任战略指挥的心灵魔术师狠狠地一咬后槽牙，伴随洪亮而短促的号令，珀尔修斯上的全部精锐抱着必死的觉悟，冲着诊室内唯一的敌人发起了猛攻！

那完全就是一场毫无希望的碾压。

实力差距过大，战斗在数分钟之内就结束，曾经朝夕相处的同伴横七竖八晕倒在地，司转过身的时候也不可避免地感到有些许惋惜，他们都是相当单纯而温柔的人，如果没有发生这样无可奈何的意外，假以时日，他们说不定也能成为朋友。

诊室内还站立着的就只有司和钻空子用传送魔法绕到他身后的浅雾幻，满脸冷汗的沃尔柏*指尖发抖，然而依旧坚定地用自己单薄的身形为身后人筑起最后一道防线。

能赢吗？毫无疑问是否定的，传送魔法很容易给人无法破解的赖皮印象，但若是知晓其中诀窍，想打断起来也是易如反掌，对于一个在几小时内就能领悟定向传送魔法的男人而言，幻知道自己早已经没有打得出手的牌了。

但即便如此，也绝不能让开，若是在这里向小司司妥协了的话，就一定会······

司似乎是叹了口气。

为什么呢？为什么一个两个都这么拼命地要阻止他呢？这可是关乎千空性命的决断啊，答案明明是确定无疑的，所有人看他的目光却像是他才是不可理喻的那个。

“幻，可以请你让开吗？我真的该带千空离开了。”虽然此时此刻的海上一片风平浪静，但司清楚整座岛上依旧有相当一部分整合运动在流窜，不知去向的冰月放弃继续追捕千空的可能性也很低，不能再依靠珀尔修斯的他的时间说实话已经很紧迫了。

来自阿斯兰*的威压让幻说不出话，只是一个劲地摇着头，眼角泌出泪花。

固执己见又有什么用呢？结果还是一样的。司捏紧拳头，抬起手臂，幻死死闭上眼睛，然而比什么都更快的，一个意想不到的人挡在了他们之间——

一声仿佛要将内脏都吐出来的干呕，阿斯兰最强的一拳结结实实砸进了千空的腹部，司瞪大眼睛看着挡在幻跟前的他，良久之后才想起收回拳头，扶住早已经摇摇欲坠的他的肩膀。

幻显然也愣住了，半晌过后才回过神来，焦急地大声问道：“小千空你没事吧！？”

怎么可能会没事，被折断的骨头即便是些微移动都十分勉强，司不知道他到底是抱着怎样强烈的信念才能像如今这样站在他面前。

气氛终于彻底地沉寂下来，很长一段时间里他们都只是默默地凝视着对方，出乎司的意料的是，他在那双眼睛里找不到愤怒或是厌恶，有的只是另一种他读不懂的情绪。

这让他本能地有些焦躁，像是要打破这令人窒息的沉默，他率先张开嘴巴：“千空，事到如今无论你说什么······”

“啊，我知道。”他的话被少年干脆地打断，千空甚至冲他笑了一下，是那种扯开嘴角的，有点散漫的笑，就像是他们之间根本什么都没发生，他没有狠心折断他的踝骨，也没有对他说出那些伤人至极的话。

“我想知道的是，司，这是你已经决定了的事情吗？”如果答案是肯定的，那么无论任何人再来说任何话，都不能改变他的想法了。

司怔了一下，继而轻轻点了点头。

“那么，我承认你是对的，司。”熟悉的声音说出令人瞠目结舌的话语，千空垂下眼角，看着瞪大眼睛的司，他的表情没有变，只是眉宇间多了些无奈的温柔，“如果这是你真正的想法的话，你就是正确的，司，所以······”

千空艰难地向前走了一步，扶住了司的一只胳膊，他抬起头，神色坦然，像是全然接受了命运的安排，“我不会再说要去火山之类的话了，也不会想着离开了，所以我们回去吧，回珀尔修斯去。”

······是单纯评估战况后作出的合理性的判断吗？如果是千空的话会这样想也不奇怪，但是这一次却似乎有什么不一样。

到底是为什么呢？

背景中幻似乎是在大声嘶吼着些什么，但司已经听不清了，视野内只剩下模糊的色彩，意识到的时候已经握紧了千空的手，将他死死地箍进怀里。

这无疑是最好的结局了，不会有比这更好的结局了，他的理智如是在脑海中喧嚣着。

可是为什么，他却还是会站在这里，无声地让泪水打湿千空的颈项呢？

······

寝室寂静无声，司在一片黑暗中睁开眼睛。

像是完全没有睡着一样，清醒的眸光向着窸窣动作的方向看过去，不出意料地捕捉到一个纤细的背影。似乎注意到了气氛的转变，赤裸上半身的千空偏过头，拍了拍他下意识环住自己腰身的胳膊，轻声说道：“放开啦笨蛋，至少让我去洗把脸。”

司在夜色中凝视了那张平静的脸孔好一会，才顺从地慢慢将手松开。

距离他们一起回到珀尔修斯已经过去半月有余，千空果真信守承诺，只字不再提火山和冰月的事情，连带着珀尔修斯上其他干员们也像是患上了群体性失忆，客船上的一切就这么在沉默中被悄无声息隐去。

出于一些有备无患的考量，关于火山推进器的部分他也详细询问过七海龙水，本以为会是需要动用些特殊手段才能得到的答案，那个深海猎人却很轻松就知无不言。

在他口中，想要毁坏装置只有驾驶着火山推进器里遗留的飞船与装置直接相撞一种方法。

不抱着形神俱灭的觉悟的话，就连宽恕敌人的资格也没有，古人类果真是爱憎分明的纯粹的种族，就像千空一直以来表现出的那样，所以他才格外不能让他做出那样的选择。

城中剩余整合运动也在七海财阀鼎力相助和汐斯塔当局的不懈努力下被迅速镇压，这座火山岛屿以令人钦佩的速度恢复运转，重现了往日的繁华与生机，作为唯一不确定因素的冰月也迟迟没有传出任何动静，日子安稳的就如同他刚刚作为基建副手加入珀尔修斯的那几个星期的昨日重现。

这是一种很具有欺骗性的脆弱平衡，只有在某些细微的角度才会露出破绽，鲜明而残酷地提醒所有人，其实一切都早已经地覆天翻。

最初的几天司几乎片刻不离千空左右，即便他知道这样的行为其实并没有必要，千空在原则底线上从不撒谎，他会采取这样的行动也并不是出于对千空的不信任，而仅仅是为了平复内心的不安。

一种即便时时刻刻都能在触手可及的地方找寻到他的身影，却仍旧不可抑制地觉得自己正在与千空渐行渐远的深切的不安。

这种情绪陌生而强烈，他因为找寻不到源头而没法着手解决。

但即便如此，在外人看来他的这种不安不过是杞人忧天无病呻吟也说不定，因为千空待他的态度还和从前几乎一样，不抗拒他的靠近也不抗拒他的触碰，甚至连他时刻追随的视线带来的麻烦都一并包容了。

他们的关系乍看来几乎比入境汐斯塔之前还要亲密，只除了一件事：千空的话少了很多。

并不是针对他，也不是针对船上的任何人，他的行为模式没有丝毫改变，仍旧热衷于搞研究和读文献，表情也还是那样，只是无论做什么精力都消耗得非常快，偶尔还会露出在从前极为罕见的疲倦的神情，就仿佛有什么东西在从内部蚕食他的生命力，又或许是有什东西原本应该在那里，如今却被夺去。

千空的睡眠时间也在一点点被拉长，这些细微的变化除了司之外可能根本还没人察觉，也不是严重到需要惊动医疗部门的异状，却让司内心深处的不安更加强烈。

在床上独自思索了一阵，司终究还是起身向着走廊尽头的洗手间走去。

也许是因为刚刚清醒不久的缘故，司显得比平时更加情绪化，狭窄昏暗的走廊也让他不经意间回忆起在石神镇的小时候。

百夜的居所虽有两层，每一层的空间却都不大，阁楼分给未来养病后便没有独立的房间留给另一头年轻幼狮了，千空又是个独立性和自尊心格外强的，说什么也不肯在八岁高龄还和自己爸爸一起睡觉，于是在司入住石神镇的整整两年时间里，他们二人几乎都是同床共枕着过来的。

经历过长久流亡生活的人往往都会不可避免地患上轻微的创伤性应激障碍，那个时候的司亦然，他就像是一只深陷雏鸟情节的小鸭子，若是感觉不到身边人的体温，无论睡的再安稳香甜也会猛然转醒，然后满世界找人。

那样的日子已经离他非常遥远，他也早已窜高个头，成了圈内圈外人都闻风丧胆的阿斯兰雄狮，仿佛只有在对千空格外依恋这件事上，一点长进也没有。有时甚至会让司禁不住怀疑，他强行把千空锁在身边，保护的到底是千空本人，还是那个害怕再被抛弃的软弱自我。

百夜先生，如果是你的话，这个时候会说些什么，做些什么呢？

司闭上眼睛，眉头紧锁，神色彷徨无助。

走廊尽头的洗手间内突然传来一声脆响，像是什么玻璃制的器皿被摔碎在地上，一瞬间被恐惧支配的司加快脚步一把推开洗手间的门，慌乱中没有控制力道，门框与瓷砖相撞，在寂静夜色中发出一震巨响，惊的站在洗手池旁的千空肩膀猛然一颤。

千空回过头来，肩膀在看到门口站的是他的时候便松懈下来，微微皱着眉轻吐出一口气：“别吓我啊笨蛋，只是摔了个杯子罢了。”

在地上四分五裂的是个浅绿色瓷杯，似乎是第一次从医疗仓伤愈出院时千空送他的礼物，司一直很宝贝地摆到现在，几乎不舍得用，但现在却无暇顾及，“千空，你受伤了？”

“啊？哦，大概是碎片割的吧。”像是听到这句话才注意到手上的伤口一般，千空满不在乎地摆摆手，将手上的那根指头随便含在嘴里，却被司以不容拒绝的力道拉过来，这个动作也许显得有些神经质，司看到千空愣了一下。

司从壁柜里翻出创可贴，撕开包装想要给身边的人贴上，结果不知为何自己的手却抖得厉害，握在手中的指尖几番滑落，最后就连当事人都看不下去了，啧了一声直接将手抽回来。

“还是我自己来吧。”千空笑了一声，皱着眉头，看他的时候就像是看一个笨手笨脚却又因此格外可怜可爱的小孩，“你这家伙做不到就别勉强了啊，笨蛋。”

很普通的一句话，却叫司愣在当场，高大的阿斯兰脑海中闪过一些非常久远的画面与声音，在那些模糊如同过曝胶片的影像中，白色头发，唇上略带胡茬的男人站在阁楼上，和他一道逗弄一只残疾的山雀。

······

‘ 司君，你是个不折不扣的保护者。’

······

心跳从这一秒开始疯狂加速，整个世界陷入一片震耳欲聋的轰鸣声中，司感觉自己的指尖在不可抑制地颤抖，视野中央千空向他投来疑惑的视线。

“司？你怎么了？喂！司！”

······

‘ 司君，能说出这句话的你十分的了不起，叔叔我很佩服你。’

······

整个世界都仿佛在从内部扭曲，平日里司空见惯的事物都长出了尖牙和利爪，张着血盆大口想要饮血啖肉。千空在大声叫他，然而他却仿佛听不见，只是睁着惊惶双眼四下环视。

什么都好，什么都好，只要能让我找到一样熟悉的东西就好——

他的视线在镜中映出的人像上定格了。

那是千空的脸，本应该是铭刻在心中，用双眼描摹了千万遍的面孔，此时此刻却在另一种意义上让他感受到熟悉，镜中人的每一个细微表情都与他记忆中的另一位故人颇为相似，不知不觉中司已经将手指按在了镜面上，口中失神喃喃：

“百夜先生······”

······

‘ 司君，非常抱歉。还有，无论今后发生什么，你都要量力而行，千万不要太勉强自己。’

······

啊，是啊，到底为什么会明白的这么迟呢。

高大的阿斯兰不知什么时候已经蹲到了地上，像个受伤的小孩一样用双手紧紧环抱住自己，泪水从酸涩的泪腺中奔涌出来。

想不到其他话可以说，也似乎任何字句都是词不达意，他只是用颤抖的声线，一遍遍沙哑地重复着：

“对不起······千空······对不起······”

良久，视野中那对纤细的脚踝缓缓地蹲下了，千空张开双臂，用本就不宽厚，在这半月以来更是消瘦得愈加单薄的胸膛环住他，两手轻拍他的脊背。

仿佛再也感受不到其他任何事物，在晨光熹微时司终于回过神来，视野内已经不见千空的身影。如果放在几个小时前，这样的情况或许会让他坐立难安，但此时的他却只是站起身来，拧开水龙头，将自己清理干净。

像是终于打开了牢笼的枷锁，却发现里面关着的不是别人，正是自己。

在那单薄胸膛散发的熨贴热度中，千空将他的脸捧起，微微下垂眼角，很温柔地看进他充满泪水的眼中。

“司。”他轻声说，将囚困他的锁链用话语一一斩断。

“这个世界上，并不是只有你和我啊。”

TBC


	15. 3-6 勇敢新世界

阿达克利斯：意为“初龙次亚纲”，或是“鳄鱼”。  
阿斯兰：意为“雄狮”。  
佩洛：意为“小狗”。  
沃尔柏：意为“狐狸”。

3-6 勇敢新世界

*  
地点：汐斯塔北部观光区休眠活火山内部推进器控制室；时间：7:45 AM。

捕捉到洞口传来的细碎的足音，靠坐在黑曜石上的冰月缓缓睁开了眼睛。

炎热而安静。

他蛰伏在这座火山中已经半月有余了。

西海岸一役虽不算是大获全胜，却也不是一无所获，古人类在建造火山推进器时为了保险起见采取的是双重认证的方式，进入主控室的权限由DNA解锁，而想要更进一步夺得飞船的登入和驾驶权则需要活体的虹膜扫描。

简而言之，他所采到的血只是达成他的理想的第一张入场券，若是想要真正重塑这个世界的格局，他还需要千空本人活生生的存在。

没有选择召集整合运动的剩余部队在汐斯塔全境地毯式搜索，那个恐怖组织于他如今而言也不过是弃子一枚，他一向为自己能精准解读他人想法，纵览全局运筹帷幄的天赋而自满骄傲，这一次也是同样，他心知肚明，一旦那个现存的唯一古人类知晓了全部真相，那么届时即便是爬也会爬到他的脚下。

没有人会对自己的身世无动于衷，而那个科学王国的小国王又兼备在如今这个时代尤为罕见的奉献精神，守株待兔无疑是唯一也是最优的选择。

如今那个正穿过熔浆，一步步向他走来的人就是最好的佐证。

彤红的光斑散乱地投影在他单薄的身影上，千空面无表情地在冰月面前遥遥站定，留出一个略微有些远，但也足够交谈的距离。

终于，他们得以正面对垒。

而他早已稳操胜券。

“呀，千空君。”似乎是满足于一切都在按照预定的轨迹缓步推进，冰月拉下面罩，露出一个微笑，“恭喜你从司的手中顺利脱身。”

对阿斯兰而言族群高于一切，只有在送死这件事上狮子王司不可能和自己的发小意见一致，古人类唯有出逃，而控制室的大门非DNA授权不可解锁，强行破坏只会导致火山喷发，让整座岛屿毁于一旦。

这就是稳操胜券的全部含义，一盘从一开始就已经被将军的烂棋，被抽走最强手牌的千空无疑已经失去了与他一战的资格。

从那一天开始到如今整整十八年，他终于可以凭借自己的双手抓住未来。

“从他手里逃出来了？”千空将双手按在腰带上，神色仍然轻松，让人分不清究竟是在虚张声势还是真的保有翻盘的秘密武器，“这话现在可还说不准。”

像是想要用自己的双眼见证先辈们的伟业，千空仰起头环视主控室一圈，视线落在眼前阿达克利斯*身后那块尤为平整的黑曜石上。他耸了耸肩膀，“冰月，事到如今，你最起码应该告诉我你究竟想做什么。”

卫星是古人类为了回收源石能量而打造的，对于会因为源石辐射而患上不治之症的原住民而言理应是在得知其存在的即刻就着手毁灭的存在，但他直觉冰月心中描绘的应该是比那还要令人毛骨悚然得多的蓝图。

他无疑是为了毁灭那颗卫星而来，但出于某些考量，他也需要得到这个问题的答案。

露出一个指向不明的微笑，冰月以管枪撑地站直身体，微微张开双臂。

“因为无能之辈在我看来没有存在的必要，千空。”他冰蓝色的眼睛大睁着，瞳孔收缩，显出一点疯狂，千空只是沉默着看他。

“所以我需要那颗卫星，也许要你。”他向他一步步走近，纯黑披风在地面上拖行。

卫星一经发射就不可能被叫停，但作为一个精密仪器，它一定不可能只存在一个档位。 

“所以我需要天灾来替我筛选。”他行至他身前，弯曲的上半身侧面看去宛如一条眼镜蛇。 

“而你，将在那之后与所有的幸存者一起，与作为精英的我们一起，长长久久地将这片大陆统治下去。”

······

虽然无法给出精英的确切标准，但冰月笃定自己一定在那之中占有一席之地。

他曾经隶属的那一脉哥伦比亚联邦贵族家世显赫，子嗣亦如树根深扎于肥沃土壤盘根错节，混乱有如蛇窝中纠缠的毒蛇，他很不幸是那其中之一。

所以即便他能做到的事情比他那些近亲繁殖来的兄弟们多多了也好多了，作为上不得台面的私生子被诞下的他从小到大也几乎没受到过什么公平的对待。

这个世界是不公平的，这就是他在降生于世后领悟到的第一条真理。

想要得到自己应得的，唯有去抢，去夺。

可上天就连实施这样破釜沉舟的觉悟的体魄都没有赐予给他，明明生在强悍程度远近闻名的阿达克利斯的派系，体格却羸弱得连小体型的佩洛*都能轻松击败。阿达克利斯所崇尚的是纯粹的，不依赖外物的自身的强大，所以即便他的枪法多么炉火纯青，也无法为他赢得应有的尊重。

这世界是如此荒唐无稽，真正的有能之人备受冷眼嘲讽举步维艰，可以想见必定一事无成的废物却躺在父辈遗留下来的功绩中挥霍无度，坐享其成。

无能之辈没有存在的必要，这是他在漫长的成长过程中领悟的第二条真理。

在玻利瓦尔国立图书馆发现那册百物语纯粹是个意外，却给予了他难得的灵感，也就是从那时起，他开始时来运转。

也许是被劣等的基因削弱了对源石辐射的抵抗力，排在他前头的兄弟们相继因为矿石病的感染与恶化英年早逝，家族高层虽一直对他上不得台面的身份颇有微词，却也迫于形势只能将资源向他倾斜，那份数量庞大的资产足以支撑他在联邦科学院设立一些“小项目”。

然而比什么都更幸运的，是那个在研究陷入瓶颈时慕名而来，向他毛遂自荐的佩洛。

······

“你的父亲是个了不起的学者，即便在我看来也是一样。”冰月垂下眼帘默默咏叹，似是假意却又掺杂真心。石神百夜的加入近乎是以指数级别推进了研究的进度，短短两年时间古人类的遗传编码就被尽数破解完毕，其后的胚胎育成也是一帆风顺。

但这个世界毕竟是个恶劣顽童，它可以一时兴起将你想要的一切仁慈地丢到你的脚边，也可以在你最得意洋洋时猝不及防地将一切尽数收回。

他花费十年时间领兵搜寻百夜的踪迹，却又在触手可及时遭遇那个他唯一在武力上无法战胜的对手，险些命丧黄泉。

与此同时家族高层也开始联手对他施压，耗资巨大的项目至今颗粒无收是最重磅弹劾理由，百夜孤注一掷地全身结晶化让他意外感染的矿石病则是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。

石神镇一役后，世界上少了一个哥伦比亚联邦的阿达克利斯贵族继承人，多了一个整合运动的王牌打手。

但即便如此，即便如此，他仍旧凭借着自己的头脑、实力与本领走到了今天这一步。

发生了许多意外，遇到了许多阻挠，但如今从他手里盗走千空的百夜已经化作结晶石沉大海，曾经险些在石神镇让他命丧黄泉的狮子王司也被拒之门外，胜利是属于他的！他的信念是正确的！完美无缺的！

没有比如今的形式更好的证明了！

近乎于歇斯底里的声音，一波一波地撞击在空旷洞穴凹凸不平的岩壁上，被无限放大。

千空摇摇头，抬起脸来面对他，目光复杂，掺一丝怜悯。

什么精英，什么筛选，不过是发泄破坏欲的漂亮借口，只因为在心中重复了太多次，连自己都信以为真。

这个男人早就疯了。

原住民们，总是这么容易就走入极端。

所有知晓真相的人都以为在火山中痛下决心将卫星发射升空的古人类们心中充盈的必定是无处发泄的痛苦、悲伤、憎恨与深切的诅咒，但在不久之前才将传承尽数接收的千空知道不是那样的，那也不是真正的真相。

古人类们，在3700年前被逼入火山中时就已陷入穷途末路，可若是面临这样的绝望仍不放弃呢？若是他实际并非一个人呢？

如今早已经不是3700年前了！

少年的眼神骤然凛利起来，与此同时从他身后浓重的黑暗中伸出一双有力大手，以惊雷般迅捷的速度，一手握住管枪枪头，一手掐住冰月脖颈，将他朝着一侧的岩壁压制而去。千空以凝重目光扫过男人眉宇，随即侧身以最快的速度朝着那块平滑如镜的黑曜石奔去。

肩胛骨狠狠撞上坚硬墙壁，冰月瞪大双眼，在他不可置信的目光中，千空三两步跃上高台，又在那扇传送门前猛地顿住脚步，转过身来，隔着几十米的距离看向死死压制着阿达克利斯的阿斯兰。

时间仿佛有几秒的停滞，他的嘴唇无声翕动了几下，露出一个淡淡微笑，随即向后撤步，迈入一片暗水中，消失不见。

······

“这不可能！！！”

狂怒的叫喊响彻整座控制室，突如其来的全面败北顷刻间将阿达克利斯本就所剩不多的理智蚕食殆尽，迎面突刺而来的管枪毫无章法可言，只是纯粹的情绪的发泄。

司侧身躲过那些凌乱难看的攻击，脸孔眼中没有半点波澜，无论是悲伤，愤怒还是痛苦，仿佛都随着那个纤细身影的消失一并湮灭了。

没什么不可能。

他淡淡地想着，脑海中浮现出未来可爱的笑脸，百夜温柔的眼波，千空在谈起宇宙时瞳孔中燃烧的灼灼星火，想起他将吻印在他的唇边时他向他投来的眼神里寄宿的情感。

没什么不可能，他本就愿意为了他做任何事。

在下一次漏洞百出的攻击来临时，他看准时机，卸掉眼前人的武器，一记重拳将他轰进坚硬岩壁，冰月的惨叫混合着脚下某处仿佛引擎被唤醒的轰鸣声灌入司的耳膜，他轻轻地瞌上了眼睛。

数十秒的轻微地震，他走向已经近乎失去意识，口鼻淌血的冰月跟前，伸一只手将他从墙面上拎起来，摁在地上，一节一节错开他的肩关节，确保他今后无论接受多好多完善的康复治疗和训练，都别想再挥舞管枪了。

仿佛只是几分钟的时间，又像是过去了几个世纪，世界于他像是笼上了一层薄膜，所有声音都被稀释的模糊不清。他放下手里早已昏死过去的冰月，一步步迈出控制室，走入阳光下——

他看到一片笼罩整个天际的绿光。

在仿佛要将人五脏六腑都震碎的轰鸣声中，他失去了意识。

······

自那一场惊天动地的大相撞后，整片大陆变得通透了不少。

装置被毁，天灾自然也就不复存在，作为整个事件的台风眼和当事人，科学王国官方会同七海财阀现如今的掌权人一道作为代表面见各国政府。

事实的真相被挖掘、核实，整理成篇后重新载入史册，泰拉大陆的历史翻开崭新一页，关于天灾，关于源石，关于那个曾蒙受不公对待的种族的一切都被彻底的公诸于众，人们接受得很慢，也存在各式各样的声音，但这一切也都不是科学王国需要去操心的了。

源石仍旧在这片大陆上广泛存在，但深海猎人们的挺身而出为矿石病的研究和治愈带来了崭新的希望，在天灾销声匿迹的五年后，第一款可以在原理上根治矿石病的疫苗经科学王国之手横空出世，让无数重症患者重新回归了原本的生活。

第六年的时候逆转体细胞与源石结合率的技术也被研发成功，这代表着人类彻底战胜了曾经被视为绝症的矿石病。那一年，司亲手将未来从冷冻仓中抱出，亲眼目睹她身上的结晶一点点褪去，在她睁开眼睛的那一刹那与她紧紧地拥抱在一起。

第七年的时候未来的身体终于彻底痊愈，兄妹二人挥别珀尔修斯上的伙伴们，回归了曾经的故国维多利亚，并且在那里定居，开启一段崭新生活。

今年是结晶时代结束的第十个年头，重获新生的泰拉大陆仍旧在不知疲倦地全速奔跑着。

······

“不过话说回来，听说小司司离开珀尔修斯搬回维多利亚，还第一时间就参军了的时候我可真是吓了一跳呢！”

出声的是心灵魔术师浅雾幻，昔日的珀尔修斯最高指挥官之一正手捧一杯香气四溢的花茶笑意吟吟，如今已是维多利亚军部上将，手下统领千军万马的男人只是浅浅一笑。

“没什么的，嗯，只是想明白了一些事情。”

想明白了这个曾经觉得绝对无法原谅，也不会再回去的国家不过也是一件庞大的机器，憎恨与逃避无法解决问题，想要真正消除弥留在心中的那些隐痛，唯有走进它，从内部一点一滴地去改变。

浅雾幻定定地看着他，眼中的光芒更明亮了些许，他放下茶杯，轻轻托住自己的下巴，露出一个笑弯眼睛的笑容。

“真好啊，小司司也彻底长大成人了呢。”

司被呛了一下，随即微微蹙拢眉心，眼角下垂，露出一个“拜托饶过我吧”的无奈表情。

搬家的话题告一段落，二人一时间陷入沉默，这次会面本身也不是事先约定好的，在装置被撞毁，结晶时代宣告结束后，珀尔修斯所要面对的武装威胁也同时日渐稀少，直至销声匿迹，原本在本舰上负责迎战敌人的战斗干员们也纷纷卸任，解甲归田回归普通人的生活，浅雾幻也是那其中之一。

成为世界第一的魔术师一直是这个沃尔柏心中深埋的理想，在矿石病彻底痊愈后他自然也慢慢恢复了作为魔术师的活动，如今已是家喻户晓的银幕巨星。

今天这场会面也是后者环大陆巡演途经维多利亚时的一点点忙里偷闲。

茶杯见底，幻直起腰来伸了个懒腰，看上去是准备告辞的样子，司见状也将椅子向后撤了一点，预备起身将自己的故友送至门口，但幻却突然眯起眼睛，将下巴搁在插起的双手的手背上，摆出一副诡秘表情。司微微一愣，还没来得及开口询问，幻接下来的一句话就把他牢牢钉在原地：

“小司司，如果我说小千空还活着的话，你会怎么办？”

他看到他一瞬间浑身僵硬，军人的自律也抑制不住指尖的颤抖和眼中迸发出的热火，但那光芒却又很快熄灭，被一种灰烬般的寂寥取代：“幻，我还以为只有你是不会开这种玩笑的。”

像是快要哭出来的，怆然的音调。

幻却只是弯了弯嘴角，指尖划过眼周，很清晰地重复道：“如果小千空还活着呢？你会怎么办？小司司？”

······

古人类曾经创造的文明比所有人想象的更加辉煌。

遗留在火山中的飞船在数分钟之内就冲破大气层，挣脱引力的桎梏，投入星河的怀抱，选择好预设的航线打开自动驾驶，过不了多久卫星就近在眼前。

看着那个在星空中兀自散发翠绿光芒的拓扑结构，千空从鼻腔中发出一声短促嗤笑。

啊，就是你吗？从我小的时候就一直在我耳边喋喋不休的，啰嗦的家伙。

明明没有任何值得悲伤或是兴奋的事情，眼眶中却因为过于剧烈的情绪波动而蓄满了热泪。

头脑中3700年前传承下的记忆纷纷闪过，最终定格在一张张哀恸却又充满希望的脸孔上。

安心吧，先辈们，你们的愿望已经实现了。

古人类也终于迎来了，与原住民互许灵魂的那一天了。

看着愈来愈近的璀璨卫星，千空轻轻闭上眼睛，像是面对一个老友一般轻轻喟叹：

“告诉你们一个秘密，我爱上一头狮子。”

爆炸声响起，灼热的气浪掀起他的刘海，一股力量将他向未知的方向拉扯远去，只弥留下细若游丝的声音——

而他也同样深爱我。

······

高大的阿斯兰奔驰在无人的野径上。

从维多利亚一路南下到这里究竟跑了多远了呢？不知道，也不在乎，只想要快一点，再快一点抵达心目中那个模糊又清晰的终点。

······

“具体的原理我也不太懂啦。”幻托着腮帮，半眯着眼慢条斯理地说，“总之按小千空的说法就是，卫星与火山里遗留的飞船相撞的时候会在空间里形成一个······奇点什么的。”

“······一个黑洞？”司怔怔地念道，立刻引来幻的连声附和。

“对对对！就是这样！所以如果不出意外的话，在相撞的瞬间，飞船就会被吸入黑洞，随机进行一段时空跳跃后再回到地球上。”幻微笑着眨眨眼睛，又为自己续了一杯茶。

司沉默地盯住了自己的双手，脸色惨白，良久才听见自己用沙哑的声音问道：“这是多久之前的事情了？”

“大概五年前吧。”幻点了点自己的下巴，眼中属于欺诈师的精光一闪而过，“小司司都不好奇为什么从五年前开始矿石病相关药物的研发就突飞猛进了吗？”

那当然是因为小千空回来了啊！

司不知道此时此刻的自己脸上摆出的究竟是怎样一副表情，但他觉得那一定是一副很难看很难看的，痛苦到近乎要窒息的哭脸。

千空，果然还是讨厌他的吧，否则又怎么会整整五年一点风声都不肯透露给他。

想一想也不是不能理解，毕竟他对他在最后的那些时日做了那么多过分的事情，又哪里是几句对不起就能一笔勾销的呢？

“我觉得大概不是那么一回事哦，小司司。”

柔和如云朵的话语飘进耳鼓，司微微一怔，他明明什么也没有说，幻却将他的全部心思猜的透彻。

低头饮下一口花茶，在馥郁的芬芳中，幻露出一个干净的笑脸：“我想小千空应该不是那个意思。”

“我觉得，无论发生了什么，小千空都不会讨厌小司司的。”

“之所以在出发前什么都不告诉小司司，大概也是因为不知道会跳跃到哪个时空里吧？虽然这一次很幸运地只落到了五年后，但是如果运气不好的话，落到几百年后的未来或是过去也是很有可能的吧？如果在那之前小司司你知道了这一切，会怎么做？”

会怎么做？司扪心自问。

答案只有一个。

他会一直等待着他，直到他死去。

“小千空希望小司司也能拥有属于自己的未来。”幻将茶杯放回桌子，音量放得很轻，“并不是拘泥于狭窄的一方天地，而是能跨过所有悲伤的过去，真正地找到自己想做的事情。”

这个世界，并不是只有他们两个人的。

“如果小司司你现在对我说你这几年因为失去了小千空所以就丧失活下去的动力了，就彻底地止步不前了的话，我会直接在这里向你切腹谢罪的。”幻平静地说，“可是我在这里看到的这一切告诉我不是的，不是那样的。”

整洁的居所，美丽的花园，热气腾腾的茶水，为之奋斗的目标，还有失而复得的家人。

他的未来，是切切实实在转动的啊！

泪水不知何时又充盈了眼眶，幻看着这个低着头怔怔然瞪大双眼的男人，轻轻吐出一口气，说出了那句最后的也是最重要的话：

“小千空他，希望小司司也能够得到幸福。”

无数的情绪从胸中喷涌出来，他的神情变了又变，最终定格的却不是十年前在珀尔修斯上那张丢人的，泣不成声的脸，而是一张虽然仍有些勉强，却仍旧在努力笑着的脸。

司深吸一口气，掐了掐自己的眉心，再睁开眼睛的时候瞳孔中已经不再有迷茫。

“谢谢你，幻。”他轻轻地说，“我想我已经知道该去哪里找到他了。”

从哪里开始，也就在哪里结束。

石神镇。

······

眼中已经远远地浮现出了建筑物的轮廓，在记忆中曾是一片焦土的小镇不知在何时已经被人修葺一新，街道和楼宇都整齐却空旷。

无人的小径中突然冲出一个人影，笔直朝着最深处的一栋二层建筑奔去，大门没有上锁，他三两步冲上阁楼去，猛地将门拉开——

还是那个熟悉的身影，站在浑金色的夕阳中，被开门的那一声巨响惊地肩膀一抖，回过头来看到是他，又慢慢地松懈下来。

“哟，司。”他口气轻松，嘴唇却在颤抖，像是也要流出眼泪。

“来的太迟了，笨蛋。”

一步步走上前去，司张开双臂，跨越所有浸满血与泪的岁月将他紧紧抱住，吻他的嘴唇。

终于。

FIN


End file.
